The Darker side of the Doctor
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: Who knew that Jim's lover's first words would be "I might throw up on you!" It was not love at first sight...at all. Rated M for graphic sex. Chapter 28-Ties and Lakes
1. It's Illegal!

**Well this is going to be a long and ever so smutty story. It's not sweet (for the most part) and rated M for a reason so be warned. This is the darker side of Leonard McCoy and his ever-growing interest in Jim Kirk that we just can't get enough of. (neither can we!)**

McCoy took a long swig of the alcohol; it seemed to be his only relationship he could keep a hold of. Everyone judged him for it…_it's a destructive habit…you're a doctor you should know better…_ They told him no and anyone above his rank, basically anybody above a cadet which was everyone, had just tore it from his hands if they'd see him with any kind of alcohol. _When I become a doctor I won't give you any anethestetic when you end up on my table… _

_Fuck that… _he thought as he downed a lime chaser. He groaned as the alcohol burned his throat. He was finally getting buzzed. Jim, his completely unfaithful companion, was out with Spock again. They were an on again off again couple. It was hard to tell sometimes, but they were still a couple. Did it upset Leonard? _Hell yes… _It never really had an end…_why don't they just get married? They bicker like an old couple anyway…_He downed another shot, tequila this time. He shook his head this time and sucked in a deep breath of the humid hot air of the pulsating bar. He hated going to nightclubs, but it was the only place he could get his fix nowadays.

"Hit me again." He ordered. The female bartender looked down at him with smoldering eyes, a beautiful Orion woman. She slammed him with a blue neon liquid.

'If you're trying to get wrecked then this'll do this job so much faster than your 'human' alcohol." She smiled. McCoy's eyes lit up.

"Romulan Ale? This is illeg-"

"You want me to take it back?!" She hissed.

"No ma'm." the doctor-in-training chimed as he slid the bottle into his coat pocket. He was making his way across the nightclub.

"Hey Doc!" someone shouted. McCoy went faster than a man his size should have been able to do, must've been the alcohol. He turned his head back and continued his course to the exit. He looked up and saw Uhura.

_Wham!_

They knocked heads before it was too late, McCoy went down with few seconds to spare with a resounding thud. Nyota landed gracefully on one knee. Her eyes widened at the sight of the neon blue bottle that had rolled out of her colleague's coat.

"Hey you're not supposed to-!"

"Shh!!!" McCoy warned. He covered her mouth with his hand. Nyota being her ladylike self had fought back. She clipped him in the gut and stomped on his left foot.

"You did not just use the 'get the rapist off' move?!" McCoy cracked a laugh. He pushed her into the rec room and slammed the door shut. Nyota took in his visual. A sheen of sweat covered his brow, his eyes were glassy and vividly wild. _A truly drunk man_…she thought.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rat you off to Captain Pike?" She blackmailed him.

"Be…because…" McCoy couldn't think of a thing to say now. The door was violently opened. McCoy grabbed Nyota and hurled himself towards the wall, careful not to let her hit the wall she landed right up against him, behind the black curtains. She stayed obedient and chose not to fight him this time. She pressed him into the wall as the voices became louder; someone was clearly pissed about some other person due to the heated language being used in the room. She felt his hard on underneath the fabric of his cotton pants. She stiffened slightly. He wasn't trying to make a move on her or anything; it just wasn't his cup of tea either. She felt his hand go over her mouth, it smelled like alcohol…very strong alcohol. He slid his thumb in her mouth. She bit down. She felt him go rigid behind her. _Ha ha…serves you right… _she thought. Then they slowly, and stealthily made their way out of the room. There were two people that showed up in the room. As Nyota dashed to make it out, McCoy stopped for a brief moment and gaped open-mouthed as he took in the scene and instantly regretted it. _Pike and Kirk?! George Kirk?! _He was thankful that Uhura hadn't turned around. She didn't need to see her professor like that…_whoah_

He met her back outside where the air wasn't nearly as fresh. As soon as his eyes met hers he got a hard earsplitting slap to the face.

"Okay I know I deserve that."

"What the hell was that for?!" She demanded.

"Why m'lady even the slightest bit o' Romulan Ale can be detected in the bloodstream, now as intoxicated as you are, not as nerly as I am, he slurred, "You cannot tell on me without giving yourself away now can you?" McCoy explained with a smug grin. That got him another hard well-deserved slap to the other side of his face. He felt his face start to burn and thought to hell with it…

"Wanna dance?" he smiled, sweetly this time. Nyota thought if it was a good idea or not.

"Umm…I don't think that's a very good idea because of your…uhh…' She made a notion towards his crotch.

"Oh…shit better take off then…" He smirked, but now he was thoroughly embarrassed. His brain was working properly now. He left through the exit with his prized possession. Along the way he passed the DJ. The music pulsed through the nightclub. It vibrated his senses. The alcohol in his stomach vibrated as he opened the door. _Whoa that's a different feeling… _He felt the cool rush sweep over his flushed skin.He took off to his car rather quickly, his hard on being evident. He smiled as he cranked up the engine of the truck.

_Yeah he was a truck kinda guy, but never loved anymore than any of his other possessions…It was just a truck…_

He headed for the dorms. The neon blue streetlamps never failed to soothe him. Drunk or not he had to make it home. He drank a lot that evening at the bar, but he wasn't hammered…_yet_. He smiled at the thought. He sped up and floored the old faithful truck into the parking lot. The brakes groaned in protest as he found a spot right by the back of the mess hall.

"Home sweet home" He laughed to himself. Some people believed that Spock would propose to Jim, just before the next mission.

"Whatever…" He scolded himself. _How could you have feelings for him? He's not even your type…_

_What is my type…Do I even have a type? Probably not…idiot…_

He locked the truck and headed for the back. McCoy tucked the bottle over his coat as he fished for his keycard.

"Whatcha doin' out, 'is late?" He instantly recognized the voice and with a smug grin held up the bottle with pride.

"'Oly shit!" Scotty uttered. He knew he never had to hide the bottle around Scotty because he loved as much as he did. They bolted upstairs and landed in Scotty's dorm. His own was probably occupied by Jim and a certain green blooded hobgoblin. He liked that name, it suited him too…_cold unemotional…no real love connection…Wait then why is Jim even with…him?_

He shook his head as if he could just brush the thoughts away. Their dorm was close to Pike's quarters, but that never stopped them. Even if he did show up to his own room Jim would've most likely told him off about being drunk. Scotty had two shot glasses at the ready even before McCoy turned around.

"Shit's gonna fuck us up!" Scotty bellowed in sheer excitement.

"Scott-Be quit! You want Pike to hear us?!" the scruffy man hissed.

"Sorry lad" Scotty apologized. They clinked glasses and both downed them. It burned his throat like whiskey, but it had this succulent sweet taste, some kind of rare exotic fruit. He felt it burn in his veins.

"Oh!" he gasped as it worked it's magic. The liquid heaven pulsed within him now. Gooseflesh prickled over his skin as he looked down at his arms_…Damn!_ He told himself. Scotty downed two more shots.

"Fuckin' good!" He snorted. McCoy laughed, Scotty usually never cussed and referred to all things perverted in a mechanical way. He found it hilarious when Scotty used the average run of the mill foul language. McCoy threw the bottle across the room and took a swig from the bottle. The shock of adrenaline coursed through him. The room spun. He gasped for air. It was exhilarating; it reminded him of the wild rollercoaster ride of emotions that came with being the best friend of James T. Kirk.

It had only taken them a few minutes to become so out of it.

"Best shit ever! I'm gonna go git some tomorrow" He said.

"I'll do it for ya lad!" Scotty chuckled. They went on talking about the hookups, hang-ups, and

One-nighters that had happened so far…Damn they were drunk, McCoy never realized just how much until the next morning…

**Well I know this chapter doesn't have much smut, but that's what you came looking for right? Well I hope you really enjoy the nest chapter then! Please Please review!**


	2. A Dream or Reality?

**Enjoy Chapter 2, very graphic cause you know that's the way you like it! Say it! Yeah now your laughing because you know it's true! **

_No matter how hard he pushed himself away from Jim, he was always thrown into an endless abyss. No one could penetrate it but Jim. He only got drunk so that he could return to this place. _

McCoy's eyes fluttered. He slipped into a drunken stupor, this wasn't his usual REM sleep he got while drunk.

_Stars floated in space around him. A dull speck stood apart from the rest. It got bigger then consumed him. He gasped as pure white blinded him like a supernova. Glacier blue eyes, God he knew those eyes. Jim was a perfect creature of god. He was impeccably flawless. He leaned in and kissed the dream. Fire churned in the pit of his stomach. It felt like the first kiss they shared. Jim deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around McCoy's neck. Jim was hard, evidently, it brushed hard against McCoy's thigh. He took Jim's tongue in his mouth, rough and hot. They were gasping for breath. Jim pulled his shirt off and it was over his head in a few short moments. McCoy tugged Jim's shirt up. A stitch ripped and that set him off. The dark haired man just tore Jim's shirt open, putting that glorious chest on display for only his eyes to see. He took Jim's mouth again, passionate, yet somewhat desperate. My drug…my addiction…_

"_Dammit Jim…" He gasped into the fair haired man's ear. Jim's hands roamed his chest and shoulders and slowly teasingly made their way over his well sculpted stomach. He jerked open McCoy's belt, his hardness made it difficult. McCoy grabbed for Jim when he stumbled, but McCoy's instincts kicked in and he caught Jim by the waistband of his jeans. He slowly lowered him to the tiled floor of the empty Enterprise. Jim's pants slid off with ease. He arched his naked underside against McCoy's hips. Their heated cocks nudged each other's agonizing pleasure. McCoy bit down on Jim's earlobe. Jim cried out in desperation from all of the almost touching. It only fueled McCoy. He pulled Jim's nipples until they budded to harden nubs beneath his fingertips. _

"_Mmf" Jim whined. His swollen lips parted. _

"_Bones" he pleaded. He grinded his hips again. The friction of raw skin against heated skin was unnerving. _

"_Shut up Jim…" McCoy ordered. He dipped two slick digits inside Jim._

"_Oh god Bones!" Jim cried as the other man's surgically skilled hands found every pulsing aching nerve deep inside his core. Jim bit down onto his lower lip. Fuck it was intoxicating, this was so much better than any alcohol. Jim was moving his hips in sync with McCoy's expertly placed jabbing motions. Pre slid down Jim's hard shaft. He licked his upper lip slowly, an attempt to tease McCoy. It worked. He responded by grabbing the base of Jim's shaft and roughly squeezed and jerked his hand upward in one fluid movement. Jim's hot face flushed white as he gasped his name._

"_Oh god Leonard!" the way he said it made it sound exotic and rolled off his tongue. He hit Jim's prostate dead-on, arcing his fingers to find it. He was an expert at this. Gooseflesh prickled over Jim's pale skin beneath his large, dark, tanned hands. _

"_Goddamit!" Jim moaned. McCoy held the writhing man beneath him. His nails dug crescents into McCoy's thigh. The pain was exhilarating. He took Jim in his mouth again, Jim bit down on his tongue. McCoy pushed in a third digit, Jim was gasping, scratching, begging for it. His body was shaking now. _

"_I'm not gonna last!" He whined._

"_Oh you will…" McCoy teased and he pulled his fingers out._

"_Aagghh!" Jim begged. His nails in McCoy's thigh dug deeper, breaking skin this time. McCoy placed his thumbs around the swollen pink rim of Jim's entrance, then he slowly pulled them apart. Jim jerked uncontrollably beneath him. White hot seed erupted from Jim's sensitive red tip. McCoy held him down as he lapped at it and watched Jim's face contort in agonizing pleasure. During the whole process Jim was biting down on his lower lip looking at McCoy through a half-lidded gaze. Jim looked down. McCoy's cheeks were hollowed out from sucking Jim's cock. McCoy's fingers delved against that perfect sweet spot that caused his knees to buckle every time. _

"_Oh you scissor like a god!" Jim hollered. McCoy's broad frame loomed over Jim. His hands now pinned Jim's wrists. Jim laid there, exposed and helpless…begging to be touched. He kissed him hard again, forcing Jim's mouth open with his tongue. He was relentless and thorough, just like that doctor he'd been training for. He pushed Jim's knees against his shoulders. McCoy's hard groin barely prodded Jim's core. He bucked at the pressure, teasing him. _

"_Fuck!" Jim roared. McCoy might actually come before he even got inside Jim fully. He was gritting his teeth; he enjoyed torturing Jim with his hands. Jim pushed himself against McCoy's stiff cock. A sharp slap to Jim's cheek made him slow down with the grinding. His hand traced down the red heated skin of Jim's cheek down to his chin. He tilted his head up and ran his hot tongue down Jim's neck and sucked hickeys on his pulse point. Jim shuddered and melted like honey beneath him. Not all of him was made from honey though, because McCoy smiled at Jim's slowly growing erection. His hands then slid down Jim's ribs then over his hips. He slapped him again, this time on a lower cheek. He traced circles around the redness. Jim let out a groan as he bit down on McCoy's neck._

"_Mmm fuck so good…" McCoy said in a hushed whisper. He wiped the come from Jim's stomach and stroked himself with it. Jim stared at the thick cock in McCoy's hands, yes two handed, made Jim raise an eyebrow. McCoy entered Jim slowly, but swiftly. His thick cock slid into Jim's tight center. It didn't matter how far he stretched Jim, it would always be a tight fit, and that was just the way McCoy liked it. Jim bucked against him._

"_Fuck oh god Leonard fuck!" He grasped McCoy's hair and jerked his head forward and raped his mouth with his tongue. He bit McCoy's lip as he pulled away. McCoy angled Jim to where he could find his prostate. A couple of thrusts later…_

"_Ooh!" Jim uttered a low cry._

"_Mmm…found it…" McCoy grounded roughly against Jim's center. God he was tight and wetter than anyone he'd had before… Jim gasped with each thrust as McCoy picked up speed. He shuddered, his thigh muscles were jerking against McCoy's stomach. McCoy held Jim by the thighs as his legs locked up against his control. _

"_M…more!" Jim commanded. McCoy moved fast…too fast and Jim was coming again. McCoy gripped his throbbing shaft and jerked him off hard. Jim was losing it. He hollered and cursed aloud to make sure McCoy could hear him. McCoy laughed as he watched Jim squirm. This pissed off Jim because he slapped McCoy's face with the only free hand he could pull away. This made McCoy furious. He gripped Jim and pushed himself in as deep as he could go._

"_Fuck." McCoy gritted his teeth. He thrusted in and out, deeper, faster, harder, more, more…more!_

_Jim gripped him nails and teeth. Jim's core became tight, so tight around McCoy's cock that he couldn't thrust any longer. He held onto Jim like he'd float away. The sweet scent of Jim clung to his skin. It invaded his nostrils as he breathed him in deeply. Jim was all he ever wanted…the only thing he ever wanted. Jim's circular movements drove McCoy to his own climax. He came hard. Blood pounding in his head. His nails dug into Jim's hips. He ground in balls deep and cried whimpers into Jim's ear. Hot wet kisses trailed down Jim's cheeks, lips, chin, and lashes. Jim went limp beneath him. He felt himself go soft while still inside Jim. He slowly pulled out and looked at those beautiful unnatural blue eyes. _

"_Oh Bones…" Jim smiled._

"_Bones…"_

"_BONES!"_ The familiar voice tore McCoy from his undoubtedly wet dream. His PADD message was blaring that he had sixteen messages from Jim alone. McCoy got up and instantly lost his balance and floored it. He looked through the haze of his fuzzy brain and saw Scotty. He had some blue leaking from his mouth. The empty bottle broke when he took his next step.

"Whoops…" He chuckled, somewhat half out of it. He glanced at the clock and the red numbers blurred into his vision.

"Ten forty-five! Shit!" Classes started at least three hours ago. He went down the empty corridor. Everyone was now in class. He trailed down the steps and leapt down all ten steps in one jump, like Jim did just before he would study…_ha ha study… _McCoy laughed out loud. He was almost at the door when he looked down to open it. _Oh god! _He had a raging hard on.

**Yep, so how is our favorite doctor-in-training gonna hide this one? Please review thanks!**


	3. Rath of Pike

**Chapter 3 yay! Now when you're done please leave a kind review. The more I get the faster I post a new chapter so… Oh and those who are wondering how the hell George suddenly came back to life should please read Reawakened Memoirs, because I'm too lazy to post both stories together myself. McCoy and Jim even kissed in it, but it will get to be complicated because of Spock. **

"Fuck!" he shouted as he shot back down the corridor and lunged into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut on his stall. It strained against the rough fabric of his jeans. He couldn't even unzip his pants without getting the infamous zipper bite_…fuck…ouch! _He just slid his hand past his waistband and pulled it up as he unzipped his pants with the other hand. He let out a low quiet groan as he tightened his grip on it.

"You just couldn't wait until tonight could you?!" He scolded himself for it. His hand slowly stroked upward. Pre slid over his thumb as his hands went into autopilot. The familiar veins pulsed beneath his palm. His hand jerked quickly, he didn't want to waste any more time than what he'd already lost with sleep, if that's what you could have called it. Another muffled groan slid out of his throat as he pictured Jim up against the bathroom stall watching him. He put a hand up against the wall to steady himself. His hips thrusted with each stroke, he ran his thumb over the tip. He felt the familiar heat building in his lower back. His head hit the wall as he used both hands to finish. His thigh muscles jerked as he neared his finish. The heat now reverberated down his shaft. He was so involved he'd never heard the door open. Fire burned in his loins, down to his heels as hot white poured out of him. He was gasping; he never had any idea how loud he'd been. Shit he just had to get out as fast as possible without being spotted red-handed…_or white-handed_…He laughed. He took hold of the bath tissue and jerked his whole arm up, taking at least half the roll over his head. He cleaned himself up as best as one could get with toilet paper. He cleaned off the wall and frowned. He'd hate to have to be the one to wash these walls…he didn't think about it much, because was late.

He heard erratic breathing and quiet gasps. A twinge of familiarity rang in that tone…he listened.

"Shit!" the word echoed off the stalls.

"Scotty?!" McCoy guessed.

"Yeah?" He blurted out. McCoy snorted out a laugh as tossed the remaining tissue roll over the stall as he left.

"You might need this." He trotted back upstairs and made it back to the class at a breakneck record speed. Of course it never mattered what millennium it was people still stared at him when he was late…_Three hours late! _

Kirk's eyes lit up as he sat down next to him. His cerulean oceanic eyes gazed over his form and stayed comfortable on his face.

"You look like shit…What did you do last night?" Jim whispered into his ear.

"What did YOU do last night?!" McCoy snapped back. Jim retracted slightly as more eyes turned to stare at the doctor. His dark eyes danced over everyone else's eyes giving off a 'go fuck yourself' expression. He ignored the rest and pulled out his PADD and checked through his notes. He looked up to see the teacher, Pike's piercing blue eyes bore into his and the doctor froze in his seat.

"Ooh you're in deep shit Bones." Jim smirked.

"Where's George?" McCoy asked.

"Bones just call him 'Mr. Kirk' for my sake." Jim laughed while pointing to the far desk in the corner. George was slumped over the chair in a completely unprofessional way. He rubbed his tired eyes.

_Yeah I see those dark circles under your eyes too and I know what you did last night…sir, Glad I'm not the only one. But Captain Pike sure does clean up well…_

Leonard was biting his tongue and trying not to burst into a tear-filled fit of laughter as he piled his belongings into his medical bag as he made his way down the steps. It wasn't even fair because Pike called him on account of his tardiness…_shit_

Pike said nothing to him as he led him out of the classroom. When out of sight and earshot he yanked McCoy's arm and relentlessly dragged him to his office. When at the door he almost literally threw him to the floor. Leonard's knee hit the floor but he managed to catch himself.

"Have a seat…Ensign…" He smiled cruelly. Leonard knew he was in for it when he had to sit in the 'end of your life' chair and Pike had used the word Ensign...

"Do you even understand the complexities of what you just did?!" Pike roared.

"Last night was Thursday and you couldn't wait for Friday? You have got some nerve even showing up three and a half hours late, and your completely hung-over!" He fumed at McCoy. Leonard just looked at the floor and averted his eyes.

"Detention for six weeks…" Pike chimed in. McCoy stiffened slightly _Six weeks?! I knew Pike was a hard-ass but this is ridiculous!_

"I'm a doctor dammit!" He pouted.

"You aren't showing the proper behavior of a doctor right about now." Pike retorted. McCoy just let out a sigh.

"I'm still human you know…" McCoy added. Pike raised an eyebrow as he got up out of his chair. McCoy followed suit. Pike grabbed the scruff of his collar and shoved him to the door.

"Get to fucking class you little shit!" Pike hissed. McCoy smiled at him then scrambled out the door. He went down the hall and glanced back. Pike was making his way back to George's classroom.

**Next chapter, Jim insults Leonard's hand to hand combat skills, will our doctor prove that it's not his hand skills that Jim needs to worry about?**


	4. Binded

**Chapter 4 enjoy! My personal favorite one so far! Gotta love the rough around the edges doc!**

_Can't get enough huh?_ Unfortunately Pike had George retire from his Starfleet pilot position, though never admitting to it, but in fear of losing George again, had him lay low for a while. George hadn't minded doing it after finding out how his life had ended he'd gladly stepped down. He didn't completely leave Starfleet though. He became a teacher to show Ensigns how to properly steal, disable, and arm alien shuttles. Or so that's what he'd called what he did. It was basically a class to learn the schematics and outlay of a ship, which was a class needed in order to graduate. That's why the doctor had taken the class. McCoy found himself completely lost in thought as he made it to his martial arts class. McCoy liked to think of it as the 'Getting your ass kicked' class. When he arrived he'd met the eerie golden eyes of Lieutenant Commander Data, he of course was the teacher. He'd already begun pairing up the teammates for some well disciplined sparring. He smiled as Jim walked over to him. McCoy was glad Jim's last name was Kirk because it was close to the M in McCoy. Jim's smile was proud and had Leonard burst out laughing.

"Alright bitch let's see how much you drank last night!" He held up fists in a street fighter's stance. A broad smile formed over Leonard's face.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" He lurched forward.

Jim dodged a slow lethal punch and

uppercutted Bones. The blunt force nicked his chin. _…Shit that would bruise later _He got a jab in his gut and cringed, _Wait why am I thinkin' so much? _…Another jab. McCoy lunged after him. Jim was lithe and athletic and easily evaded his punch. McCoy was slow and slightly impaired, but powerful. Jim might've been quick, but Leonard had a bigger build and he wasn't fast enough this time.

_Wham!_

Jim's body retracted with such force. His body reverberated and he hit the floor with a heavy thud. McCoy gave a wicked grin as he basically mounted him with his legs. He held one arm above Jim's head, while the other was at his side at an odd angle that if he'd try to move it up or down it would simply break. Jim's face went red as he struggled with his waist.

"Bad idea Jim…" McCoy teased. He held Jim that way for a minute, taking in the scene. Jim's face was red from fighting a pointless battle. Exhaustion set in, a slight twinge of pain crept into Jim's features. Jim grunted as McCoy moved his arm a fraction of an inch.

"D…Don't…Bones…" Jim pleaded, "I…I didn't mean to…" At that moment Leonard wanted to kiss him right then and there, but everyone sparring around them would see it. So he did something a bit more conspicuous that no one would notice, and it was far better than kissing. McCoy leaned his hardness ever so slightly into Jim's groin. He gasped…_Oh god that perfect sound_ Bones thought.

Leonard leaned in and heaved a deep sexy groan of desperation into Jim's ear. Jim bit his lip and winced at the terribly magnificent pressure on his half-hard groin. McCoy thrusted harder, causing Jim to cry out…too loud.

"BONES!!!" McCoy instantly pulled away as people started to stare at the direction of the voice.

"S' fine…" McCoy grumbled as he dusted off his pants. He got up and noticed that his black pants hit it well.

"See ya at lunch Jem." He said and sullenly walked out.

Jim POV

He heard that southern accent dip into his sentences again. That heavenly voice that he hardly ever got to hear anymore… He stayed there on the floor just looking up at his greatest revelation.

Leonard Horatio McCoy was at least eleven inches, so far, at least against his straining jeans…

Jim's eyes tinged a brighter blue as he grinned proudly. He was the last one in there. He ran his hand over the crotch of his pants as he imagined McCoy's hand there…_it would be, soon. Even if I have to break a few rules, whatever, I've beaten the Kobyashi Maru…I'm so going to have Bones…even if it kills me…_

He met the eyes of Data, apparently he was waiting for Jim to leave.

"Oh sorry." Jim smiled as he got up. Whatever he didn't have to hide anything from Data because he was humanoid and wasn't bothered by humiliation such as Jim's now hidden erection. As soon as he got past the threshold he met the mischievous eyes of the doctor. Before Jim knew it the 'oh so uptight' doctor laid a hard sharp slap on his ass. He winced at the racing heat, and gasped as he made his way practically racing to the bathroom. He slammed the door with a deafening sound that drove everyone else out of the bathroom. He clutched his pure bright red face with both hands. For all Jim knew, Bones' play fighting games were getting a little too intense as of late. _Does he like me? I don't think he'd shove that…eleven inches into any of his other friends' crotches! Damn you Bones! _He let out a growl and kicked the trashcan that flew across three other stalls. He pulled his pants all the way down, ignoring his aching cock; he turned and saw a large red handprint that he 'so-called friend, now turned possible sex maniac, had left his mark. Jim hissed as he traced over it with the tips of his fingers. He grabbed his hard cock and gave it two quick pumps.

"Leonard…" he purred. Imaging Bones' large hand over his rear, heated as it was made it easier for his imagination. He grinded the door as he ran a thumb over his tight entrance. Jim bucked against the door as he put in just a single digit. He gasped so loud it echoed off the walls. Anyone who was going to use the facilities was now suddenly driven away most likely.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned, fighting himself. It seemed harder and harder to have one by himself lately when he thought of Bones. He wanted the feel of him deep inside. His own hands weren't enough. _Not enough pressure, size…everything! _Jim's forehead hit the door as he cried out in anger.

"Fuck Bones! I'm gonna…" He snorted. He pulled his hands away and fought his zipper up. He'd find that doctor and make him finish what he'd started.

McCoy POV

He grinned at his well deserved erection from an almost unwilling Jim. After that encounter he'd have to watch it, because of…

"Hello Dr. McCoy." He met the darkened eyes of Jim's Vulcan First officer. Well the hard on he was no longer sporting ended his excitement for the evening.

"Uh hey Spock…" He grumbled. He literally shoved past him, challenging him almost. Spock raised an elongated brow, _Fuck you perhaps? _Leonard thought. He cracked a laugh as he headed to his quarters to prepare for shore leave.

**Well I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. Chapter 5, Leonard learns the combat skills of a Vulcan that hard way. **


	5. Pink drinks and Alleyways

Leonard took all of his necessities, pants, shirt, communicator, Starfleet uniform, and his personal favorite, his flask. He met Scotty out by the loading docks near the San Francisco bridge.

"Whatcha up to?" Scotty asked.

"Not much." McCoy replied.

"Goin' to the nightclub again?" Scotty asked with sudden cheerfulness.

"Hell yeah…" McCoy chimed.

"Gotta go get changed now." They slapped a high five as Scotty departed.

He had left McCoy by himself at the bridge. He heaved a sigh. He was jealous of Jim, because Spock wanted Jim all for himself. Well he had to admit, if Jim were his he wouldn't share either. This brought McCoy back to his own pit of self-loathing. His eyes began to water for what seemed for the hundredth time over Jim. He drew his flask out and took a swig. This is why he drank. It was because of Jim. He looked down at the flask, its silver embroidery shone around the edges. He caught his reflection and noted that he was nothing like Spock. He'd never have those dark-as-night eyes, upturned brows, and that strength that Jim was attracted to. He thought about it for a moment. He summoned up enough energy and shifting it through his arm and hurled it over the bridge with a grunt.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he thought about what would happen later that evening. It gave him a twinge of hope. All the stupid roughhousing games he used to enjoy with Jim now felt like he was making passes at him.

_Was I? _he thought. _More than likely… _he smiled to himself. He made it down the street clad in dark ripped jeans and an authentic shirt that was well-fitted to his comfort with a pair of worn down cowboy boots, his only memento from his home in Georgia. They went through his marriage, birth of Joanna and even his divorce, and now Jim. If anyone asked him about how he felt about Jim he'd deny any 'other' feelings for him, but one look beneath his left boot would bring anyone to question it. Jim's initials were carved into the bottom sole by Leonard McCoy himself. He got a kick out of stepping on his name whenever he was pissed at Jim. He walked on completely engrossed in his thoughts when a hand hit his rear causing him to jump up with a startled expression. His mood switched to anger as he turned around to face his accuser.

"Jim?!" He said, dumbfounded.

"Who else has the balls to hit your manic-depressed ass?" Jim laughed.

_God he was cocky… _McCoy smiled at him. Jim gave him a one-armed man hug. Oh that stabbed at McCoy's last nerve…Jim pretending that the afternoon never happened.

"Where ya headed?" Jim asked

"Bar, and you?" McCoy answered, tying to hide his now distressed temper that threatened to flare up.

"Well where your headed I guess…" Jim smiled.

_What now Spock is giving you permission to leave? _He snapped his mouth shut to prevent the words from escaping, if they did Jim would've probably hit by now.

McCoy's scuffed boot kicked the door as they walked into the familiar bar scene. The music made itself quite comfortable, pounding against their eardrums. They took a couple of seats on a pair of stools right next to the bar. The bartender took their orders and when she handed McCoy his drink he noticed that she wasn't the same one from last night. "Hey where's that Orion girl?" He asked, hoping she didn't get into trouble for what she did for him yesterday.

"Break" she said, "With your friend, then one who's an engineer or something." She added with a smile.

McCoy smiled, realizing that they were probably in the very same bathroom across from their post.

"Hey where'd that come from?" Jim asked teasingly. McCoy looked up.

"Huh what?" He asked. He was already buzzed from the Bourbon to be spaced out. McCoy snatched Jim's exotic pink shot he had ordered from his very fingertips before he could even reach it. McCoy downed it before Jim even put his hand up in a feudal attempt to stop him. Another shot was placed on the table, McCoy's. Jim snatched it and took off. He zigzagged through the dance floor with insurmountable speed. McCoy almost caught him, but he slammed into Uhura again.

"Doc watch it dammit!" He hissed. McCoy stifled a laugh.

"Why is it every time I see you it's always in a bar and we don't even see each other coming?" He smiled. He left and kept in stride with Jim this time. His fingers brushed the golden fabric of Jim's shirt. Jim made it to the back door and McCoy lunged for the final takedown. He smashed Jim against the door by accident_…Somewhat…_

Jim, accompanied by McCoy's weight threw the door open. It swung back shut allowing them some amount of privacy. Leonard was on top of Jim, once again. He was breathing hard, not from running but from the tightly suppressed hard on he was sporting at the moment. The shot glass was still in Jim's mouth, he hadn't even drunk it yet. McCoy closed the gap between them as his mouth closed over the bottom of the glass and sucked hard. The golden liquid streamed over the side's of Jim's full lips. McCoy pinned his wrists, again but with more movement this time, Jim's impossible blue eyes widened in shock when he did this. Leonard knew that he was on Jim's never-to-screw list, but he certainly didn't give a damn list anymore because he knew Jim's hard cock beneath him told him everything he needed to know. McCoy sucked on the glass, hard enough until it was in his mouth and he spat it out on the sidewalk. It broke on impact. Hardly leaving Jim's face, his lips claimed his Jim's mouth again. McCoy ground his tongue inside Jim's hot mouth. It was amazingly refreshing against the cool air. His hands caressed Jim's face that was surely sculpted by gods. He was sick of Jim feigning that he didn't want it. McCoy grabbed Jim's thigh and squeezed hard.

"Oh!" Jim moaned His voice echoed off the walls and permeated McCoy's ears, enticing him further.

Jim surprisingly fought back, but not in the way McCoy had expected.

"Bones…fuck!' Jim bucked his hips into McCoy's groin. He leaned into Bones' face and ran his wet tongue down his throat and made it to the nape of his neck and bit down…_hard_.

Jim had given him a hickey, obviously and it had Bones trembling above him. McCoy shifted his position that granted he and Jim some more friction. He bucked hard against Jim's clothed body.

_He'd fix that… _

His hands went for his belt as Jim's tongue darted out and lapped at where McCoy left his taste. Jim sighed at the pressure relieved when Bones pulled his pants down. Jim bit his lip when he slowly teased his cock with his hand. One, two…three, and then Leonard had his head dipped low, encasing Jim's tip in his mouth. He writhed against him.

Jim POV

"Bones! Oh god Bones!" He cried out. Nothing mattered anymore not …the Enterprise…Starfleet…Spock, just Bones.

His hands weaved through Bones dark hair as he did things Jim had no idea where he'd learned. Bones made eye contact with him as he lapped circles with his wicked wicked tongue. Jim bucked and tried his hardest not to fight his long awaited orgasm. He tugged at Bones' hair now.

"Oh god Bones…I'm so close!" He pleaded. Leonard engulfed him entirely then. His body shook as he welcomed the tremors that luscious mouth had blessed him with.

"Aagh!" He cried as Bones grabbed his shaft and jerked tightly.

_God I thought he had a grip on my arms earlier today…is nothing compared to…_

"Oh!...Bones, oh aagh!" He whimpered as warmth encircled his cock. He nails dug into Bones' neck as his climax rose.

To their horror the bar door opened. They both stared wide-eyed in shock.

**There you have if folks…Yep I did just cock blocked Jim…and Bones. Chapter 6 –Yeah the whole fight scence hadn't happened, but I'm sure you all enjoy this much more thanks!**


	6. Search for Leonard

**Wow this story is just roaring along and I've neglected all my others…**

**Oh well not like you guys mind it! I love Star Trek and so currently obsessed with it I can't bear to think about Vampire Diaries… Oh and Spock, I love him, but this is mainly a McKirk-centric story. Yes he will show up a bit more, but I might write a side story instead from his perspective of Bones and Jim's relationship because it might just work out for the better.**

Jim POV

The door opened and caused McCoy to topple over onto Jim.

"Shit." Jim whispered as he dove under his best friend and zipped up his fly.

_Goddammit! This whole 'getting Bones' thing is so much more difficult than I thought!_

"Damned shit! " Bones grumbled. He rubbed his back as it cracked. He shook his head and Jim pushed him away. Leonard's back rolled over the broken shot glass.

"Dammit Jim!" He sniped. He looked over and saw who Jim was staring at.

"Dad?" He asked bewildered. Sure enough George was standing there. Judging by his expression he hadn't seen what they were doing…

"Where's Pike? I need to speak with him." George said, obviously in distress.

McCoy POV

"What for?" Bones asked. _What else do you plan on interrupting? _George's eyes narrowed, as if he heard Leonard's thoughts or something.

"That's not important right now that fact is th-!" The door opened again and George flung himself behind the trashcans.

_What the hell would make George Kirk run?! _McCoy stood in front of Jim in a protective stance. He heard a small gasp come from Jim's mouth when felt warm trickles glide down his back. Jim was dabbing at them with his shirt.

_Nero?!_

McCoy stiffened and backed slowly towards the wall, hiding Jim as best he could.

_Nero would make any of the Kirks nervous…_

Leonard had no skills…well he knew he was a good fighter, _but Romulans?_ He had no chance.

He saw those hypnotic eyes that only held rage.

_Shit he had no idea that George was still alive! _Bones felt Jim lower and tuck himself behind a large black bag.

_Good he'll be safe for a while… _Nero went over to him, not seeing either of the Kirks, _thank god_, and stopped at McCoy's feet.

"Do you know of George Kirk's whereabouts?" He asked with a dangerous tone.

"No." Leonard stated plainly, praying that Nero wouldn't recognize him.

"I'll be off now." He calmly said. Leonard retracted slightly.

_He's not even going t- _

His fist swung hard with lightning speed. McCoy doubled over as Nero's fist hit his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him.

Jim POV

_God I knew that stupid fuckface wouldn't go away quietly!_

He stayed there hidden, unable to think so his instincts kicked into high gear.

"AAGGHH!" Jim swung his fist wildly at Nero. Bones regained his composure when he saw Jim. His fist cracked against the side of Nero's face.

Leonard pulled Jim back before Nero's fist missed and hit him again. He stifled a groan as the blow stabbed into his ribcage, but he held his ground…all because of Jim.

"I can take a hit Bones!" Jim hissed.

"Better me than you!" Bones snapped, raising his fists.

"Oh look he's protecting the little Captain!" Nero sneered. Bones grit his teeth as Nero mocked them. "So be it!" he added. And with that he ran at Bones, lifted him and rammed him hard into the brick wall.

Jim POV

He watched his friend's eyes widen in surprise. Blood streamed from the corner of his mouth as Jim landed on Nero's back. He heard shuffling behind the trashcans.

_Dad you'd better fucking stay there for your own good! _

He watched Bones' face contort in pain. God he hated seeing him that way. He smashed a fist into the Romulan's skull.

_God that's like hitting solid rock! _

Jim hissed as he pulled back a now bloody fist, not green, red, his own. Jim couldn't hit again if he wanted to have a hand left.

Nero's grip around Leonard's throat tightened as he struggled for words.

Jim did the only thing humanly possible and it was so far beneath him…

He bit down on Nero's ear.

"Aaarghh!" Nero sputtered.

_Okay maybe not that far beneath him…_

McCoy POV

Bones gasped the words out but each one made him feel more human.

"Why…d..don't you pick on s…someone your own…size…" He snarled.

"Yes…why don't you?" a menacingly calm voice stated.

All three turned around to see the young Vulcan stride towards them. With Nero distracted Leonard hiked up his old fashion cowboy boots and gouged Nero in the face with his spurs.

_Now why didn't I think of that sooner? _He smirked at the thought.

But when Nero saw that smile on Leonard's face and felt pain flare up in his right cheek he ignored Spock and banged Bones' head against the wall. Stardust battled with his vision, threatening to compromise him. But the doctor was smart and brought tools that aided anyone in low health.

_Apparently Nero was looking a little green today… _

He jabbed the needle right through Nero's shirt and he pushed the hypo in.

"You seem a little sick." Bones teased. Nero drew his fist back and swung it down in an almighty wrath. Leonard waited for the jaw shattering contact, but it never concluded. Spock held the Romulan's wrist with so strong it could've easily shattered Leonard's hand.

"It would be most certainly in your best interest to release your hold on Dr. McCoy." Spock warned.

He tightened his grip; Leonard heard a loud audible crack.

"I suggest you way your options very carefully…" the Vulcan added.

_Damn that smarts doesn't it Nero? _McCoy smiled. He was then dropped.

"Dammed half-breed!" Nero lashed out at him. But Spock, granted with Vulcan speed, held him down and had pinned him on his back. They were staring at each other, in some sort of mental battle now…

Spock then raised a hand; fingers arced, and firmly placed it on Nero's head.

_Then Nero screamed…_

He was doing something horrible to Nero, but Leonard didn't dare interfere. He watched as Nero crumpled to the floor. Spock raised a brow, _surprise maybe? _Bones thought.

"My mission went uncompleted, Doctor you injected him?" He said calmly, as if he wasn't just mentally tearing apart Nero's very memories.

"Umm…yeah, well I kinda… had to…" He slowly enunciated, still trying to regain his composure.

"What were you two doing in this alleyway to run into Nero?" Spock asked.

Jim POV

He froze, prying his mind for an excuse, but could not find none. Spock walked over and took Jim's hand. It tingled with an electric current, a Vulcan kiss. Spock was worried about him. He tried not to feel guilty, but Spock sensed it through the bond.

"Th'y'la" he focused on making Jim's worries disappear. His hands smoothed over Jim's hair. He was surprised to feel the calmness from Spock battle for his emotions. But Jim's emotions were so strong it was hard to suppress them. He gasped as he felt the surge of arousal rage through his hand by the electric current and into Spock's.

_Now Spock couldn't hide that feeling…_

Spock's back bolted up straight and the corner of his upper lip quivered.

Jim smiled shyly as Spock carefully drew away and composed himself.

McCoy POV

_Well isn't that adorable…_

He was mad for letting his little head think for the one that actually mattered.

_You…Leonard are a fucking idiot for doing this to him…If it weren't for me than none of this would've happened!_

Leonard struggled to his feet and planted a hand against the wall for support that could've been Jim's hand. He mentally cursed himself for ever doing this. They were too involved to notice him practically limp out of the alley. He had enough of this shit, he had to go or he'd ruin their relationship or worse…

_Lose Jim… _He held back a sob as he made it far beyond the nightclub and its alleyways.

_Oh my little escape…_

He sniffed as he peered out over the water beyond the bridge.

Jim POV

"Bones!"

Hey Bones! Where is he?!" Jim stammered. A flood of guilt poured through him as he saw no trace of him. Wait… there were some blotted red dots where he had laid.

"He could have a concussion if we do not locate him soon." Spock mentored.

"Bones!" Jim gasped.

"BONES!" Jim hollered, looking for McCoy.

**So here's Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7- Jim finds out how hard it is to lose someone… **


	7. Lost and Found?

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I read and cherish each one! :D**

**Chapter 7- Jim has to make a choice…**

McCoy POV

"FUCK!!!" McCoy shouted out over the bridge. He'd had enough of this shit, and he had to get away…

The whole damned world was against him now… He looked for something…anything, to throw into the bay. His glassy eyes darted around his feet. To his contentment a fairly large rock was two feet away. He arced his back as he threw it into the water, but halfway a deceivingly delicate hand snatched up his wrist in mid flight.

"Doctor McCoy…" Spock's leveled voice rang out, washing a false sense of security over McCoy's conscience that he wanted absolutely no part of.

"Don't bother me with your stupid fucking perfect logic!" McCoy snarled at him.

_Saved me my ass…I was fine on my own!_

The Vulcan's eyebrow creased slightly.

"Oh wow an actual response for god's sake!" He roared. Jim had caught up with both of them.

"Great…just… great…" Leonard chimed unenthusiastically. His eyes widened at the stricken expression on Jim's face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Leonard Horatio McCoy, BONES!!!" McCoy took a couple steps back, whenever Jim used his full name it meant trouble. He glanced over at Spock, even his eyes were widened as the scene unfolded. _For once Spock didn't mask his emotions. _

Jim stepped closer, challenging him too.

"Erm…" Bones managed. Another step…and a vicious retort from Jim had shot through both of their ears.

"STAY!" The authoritive tone that marked him as Captain loomed in the air. Step…step step. McCoy looked down at Jim's scuffed sneakers. He looked up at Jim's tear-stained face. Red flared against his cheeks.

"What the hell are you pissed for?!" McCoy barked.

"You…you stupid head!" Jim cried. His hand struck Leonard's face…_hard_.

Tears streamed down as he just stared at Jim.

"J…Jim…" McCoy pleaded.

"Fuck both of you!" Jim snapped and stormed off. Leonard watched as his best friend was crushed and now completely alone. The fact that Spock stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal is what set him off.

"This is yer fucking fault!" He retorted to Spock. The only response he got was a raised eyebrow.

_Then the doctor snapped…_

He swung a fist, slow, but he hit his target dead on, breaking skin along his knuckles with it.  
"Treat him better because that's the only thing I liked about ya…hell that's the only reason I've put up with ya!" The now compromised Vulcan lashed back and struck his in the stomach where Nero had hit him. His breath left his lungs with a whoosh.

_I can't match a Vulcan's strength…or wit…what else is left?_

Just then the doctor just started to laugh as they fought.

_Emotions!_

"Did you even love him?!" McCoy shouted. A sharp blow to the cheek told him yes. He deflected six more blows until Spock held him down over the railing, clenching his throat with a crushing grip

_He had a tendency to do that now…_

McCoy kicked him in the kneecap, bringing Spock to his senses. Leonard hit the floor and gasped for precious air. Spock looked down, judgingly, and then departed without a single spoken word.

McCoy stumbled to his unsteady feet and leaned over the side of the railing. His stomach lurched and he tumbled over the edge and into the icy waters below.

_Everything went black _

Colors blurred and swayed in and out and it was hard to see over the rising tides.

_Jim…d…don't…leave us like this…_

His mind couldn't even think anymore, he couldn't even gather his own damned thoughts.

He was slowly becoming consciences of his surroundings…everything was still dark and cold.

But strong arms held him tight. He could barely feel them around him because everything had become numb.

"Wake up!" he heard a voice scream. A heavy handed slap slowly brought him back enough for his eyes to open. A twinge of familiarity rang in that rather stubborn angel's voice.

"You're a doctor we need you! I need you!"

_That voice…_

_Jim? _

_It's Jim…and he needs me…_

Another slap, it stung this time.

_Jim you idiot you need to…push the water out…_

Bones gathered the strength and pulled weakly on Jim's shirt and the weight of Jim on his chest aided in his meager attempts to talk.

Gurgles came out of his throat as Jim leaned in. Obviously not stupid, just stubborn, Jim took the initiative and breathed hard into Leonard's mouth.

"Umm…what is it, fifteen breaths for every seven…no?!" Jim worried. He pushed only six times against his friend's chest experimentally. He wasn't used to giving CPR, not in this day and age. Dark water poured out of his mouth as Jim turned his to his side. He sucked in as much air as possible. His breath hitched as his chest rose and fell heavily.

"You know you look so hot when you're wet…and cold" Jim complimented.

"W…worst time ever to crack a…d…damned joke." Leonard croaked. He groaned as Jim stayed on top of him, prevented him from getting up.

"Bones…" He hesitated, "I almost lost you!" Tears glittered Jim's bright blue eyes.

He was wrong… those eyes weren't a glacier blue…but they reminded Bones of the blue summer violets in the summer heat of his home back in Georgia. He'd always feel at home when he saw these eyes, no matter where they were in the galaxy.

Jim's eyes were getting bigger…he was getting bigger, because he was closer now… Despite the horrifyingly low temperature of the doctor's body, he face flushed a light rose. Jim kissed him, thoroughly, without using his tongue.

_A real kiss…_

He felt the familiar slight heat pool around his middle where his arousal started to make itself present.

McCoy's world whirled around the edge of conscienceless while his brain took control.

He shoved Jim off with a groan, noting the look of surprise on Jim's face.

"N…no we can't." Bones stated.

_No! You won't do this to him again! _He told himself.

Jim looked at him in disbelief .

"Why?! Why can't we be together?!… I know how much you want me…Leonard!" and with that he placed a firm hand over the evidence of McCoy's arousal. He jerked back, unwilling to comply with Jim's wishes. But Jim was stubborn as hell and pulled at his belt. Bones thrashed him off.

"Spock! Goddamed motherfucking Spock!" Leonard bit back. Tears sparkled in Jim's eyes again as his best friend got up and stomped off. He staggered against the wind and uneven terrain beneath his feet. Jim laid there on his knees.

"Bones…" he cried.

McCoy kicked anything close enough for his boots to reach. He was pissed…no outraged.

_It's not fair! You had him first…but you didn't even make a move for what…three years?_

A black vehicle pulled close behind him.

_Great what the hell do you want?! _

Leonard walked faster…so did the car…

_Who does this asshole think he is? _

Leonard stopped …so did the car

He was just about ready to slam his fist through the driver's side window in moments before it pulled down, revealing Pike's face.

"Get in, you little shit." He demanded. He followed Pike's orders and got into the passenger's seat. Pike said nothing, that's what he liked about Pike. He was a listener, but only when he wanted to be that was the catch.

"Take off your clothes." Pike told him. McCoy reddened and just stared at him in disbelief. Pike tugged at his sleeve roughly with one a free hand.

"Come on kid, off with them." Pike sternly warned.

"Umm…" McCoy blurted as he pulled the soaked shirt off. Pike cranked the heater full blast, it warmed him.

"Pants too." Pike snapped. Leonard sluggishly peeled them off, along with his boots.

_God this is embarrassing!_

Pike managed to pull his gold shirt off while keeping one hand on the wheel and holding his black undershirt in place.

"Put this on when your dry enough." He added. Leonard waited for the hot air to blow the cold out of him, which wasn't working as well as he wanted, but he pulled the shirt over anyway. He clutched his arms over the shirt and clamped his legs shut to keep them from shaking. He'd wished he'd never left Jim there by himself…

"Jim?!" McCoy gasped.

"He's with George, no need to worry he's not the one going into hypothermia." Pike somehow managed to soothe his nerves. Pike slammed on the gas and floored it past a yellow light. McCoy watched the lights flicker and turn from blue to grey.

_Wait should they be doing that? I wonder if…_

"Come on kid stay with me!" Pike commanded, shaking him awake.

_Wait where are you?_

**So sorry to leave it here, but school beckons…Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry not as much smut but the next one will be fully loaded with it! Please review…**


	8. Chilled to the Bones

**Chapter 8 now? Wow comin' right along! :D Hope you really enjoy this chapter because I had so much fun having McCoy (he seems kind of like the Mirror Verse McCoy hmm…) practically smother poor helpless Jim (to some degree.) Oh and Spock will be very present in later chapters, he and McCoy get to know each other a little too well on extremely odd circumstances! :D I'll let you guys ponder that for a while…**

**Enjoy!**

_Is the world moving…or am I? _

He was shaking…no Pike was shaking his arm.

"Stay with me kid!" Pike barked. His eyes fluttered, if only he could get the world to hold still…

A bright light flashed right into his eyes, followed by the familiar sound of a tricorder.

_Something's wrong…_

He was moving, he could figure out that much…_by Pike?_

"Open the doors to sickbay, and clear any personnel on that level, I want no one to find out, This stays completely confidential!" Pike ordered.

Doors were slammed and shouts rang out through McCoy's fogged up memory.

"Get him into the water." A nurse said.

_No I don't want the water, don't touch me! _McCoy couldn't understand why nobody was listening to him, was he even talking?

"Make sure its not too hot." He heard Pike say.

"Lukewarm Admiral." The nurse clearly stated. Leonard felt his fingers dip into the water first.

_The water was too damned hot!_

McCoy fought the hands of the nurses and Pike.

"Hold him still he won't go in without a fight." Pike snapped to the nurses.

The water temperature felt boiling hot because Leonard was so cold. He sucked in deep breaths and the air became so thick it felt like he was breathing in the water itself. His breath hitched when he clasped a freezing cold hand on Pike's wrist.

_Don't make me go back!_

Pike held a firm hand over his chest and kept him under, while supporting his head with the other hand.

Pike noted that the pallor of McCoy's skin was almost the color of the bathtub itself.

He groaned as the hot water stabbed at him everywhere. The white walls of sickbay started to fade; once again he saw his world darken.

_Please! Jim…Jim I need you so bad right now!_

"He's hyperventilating…there's a possibility he might be going into shock." the head nurse gasped.

Her tone only worried McCoy further. A voice began to scream and sob when his eyes closed.

Don't be sad…I'll come back after…

"Stay with me Bones!" the heart stricken voice cried, undoubtedly Jim's.

Leonard's world went completely black, but unlike the first time the pain stayed with him. The pain was god-awful and it felt like needles were being pushed in and out of his body.

_Color cams back… _Leonard smiled as he looked over to his right and saw that stubborn angel once more.

Jim was slouched over the side of the tub with one hand beneath the water clenching McCoy's hand. The water felt a shitload cooler than when he was first placed in it. He shook his head trying to forget all the awful feelings he had during the whole process. He looked down.

"Oh!" He gasped, he had been stripped of all clothing. From the sound he had heard Jim's eyes fluttered open. He pulled his hand out, splashing water along with it.

"It sounds like he's come to." Chapel announced from outside. Pike's murmurs echoed as footsteps sounded near the door. Jim ignoring protocol, had got up and locked the door. He headed back to McCoy and not once hesitated to get in with him. The water seeped and ran down the sides of the tub. McCoy looked up at him.

"I didn't m…" his voice croaked.

Jim POV

"God I'm so sorry Bones…" Jim cried. He placed kisses on Bones' forehead and cheeks. He removed his shirt and pulled him close to keep his friend's temperature from dropping again. His grip tightened around his middle.

_God his skin is still freezing! _McCoy shuddered against Jim. Bones' hands trembled as Jim pressed them to his lips.

"I'm so sorry." Jim pulled the drain out and the water slowly started to recede. McCoy's face was red, obviously not from being hot, then that meant he was nervous. Jim leaned in and kissed him slowly. McCoy didn't shove him off this time, but Jim felt McCoy's body literally tremble and shake beneath him.

"My baby!" Jim sighed and kissed him again. No lust sparked in Leonard's eyes; usually they did when Jim kissed him like this.

Jim knew what those eyes held...he was scared, vulnerable and completely insecure at the moment.

"Oh Bones you're so cold!" he wrapped his arms around Leonard's shoulders and pressed their bodies together.

Jim kissed him much harder this time.

_Let me kiss away your fears Bones…_

Leonard's blue lips parted slightly, completely inviting Jim in.

McCoy POV

_His lips are so warm… _

A hushed whimper left his mouth. Jim's hand slowly traced over his chest. He traced a thumb over a now hardened nipple. His cock twitched in response. McCoy put his hands on Jim's face, he flinched slightly. Apparently McCoy had no idea how cold his hands were, but that didn't stop Jim one bit. His fingers dusted their way down past Leonard's stomach and he laced them through the dark thatch of fine hair past his naval. He sucked on the fading hickey on his neck that he had given Bones in the alleyway, bringing it back to a bright heavy color again. Leonard's hips jutted in response. Jim's fingers slid lower, far down between McCoy's legs. Bones uttered a low moan as Jim teased the underside of his cock. To Jim's surprise he wasn't hard because he was too cold, but he gave a wicked smile, he'd soon change that…

"Bones I need to get you warmer." Jim smirked. The running warm water drew past his ankles, while Jim's fingers drew past their relentless teasing and cascaded even lower and penetrated Bones.

"Mmm…Jem." His accent thickened.

_God dam that sexy tone of yours Bones! _

Jim watched his friend's half lidded gaze widen. He involuntarily rolled his hips against Jim's digits.

"Fuck!" Bones cried out as Jim delved them deeper, finding his prostate with ease. The door slammed open by Pike's override code and McCoy backed up behind the wall and covered himself. The only thing Pike saw was Jim just shirtless helping McCoy under the running water.

"Its fine I'm help-" Jim was cut off.

"Git yer damned self out ya hear me?!" Bones snapped. Pike smiled at him.

"Whatever kid, glad to see that you're back to your charming sweet ways." Pike said sarcastically.

Jim's wicked grin broadened as the door shut behind Pike.

"That was close." Jim purred in McCoy's ear. With the welcoming heat of the running water and Jim's reinserted fingers had him lowering to his knees.

McCoy POV

"Aww hell." Bones moaned over the sound of the water. He was surprised when Jim's hands pulled away only to find them buried in his hair a moment later. The scent of Cucumber melon shampoo invaded his nostrils. He had forgotten how sensitive his scalp was until Jim's expert hands weaved through cleansing him. He let out a deep shudder as gooseflesh prickled over his skin.

Wherever technology stood, nothing beat a good ol' shower.

"Just close your eyes Bones." Jim said soothingly. Warm water streamed through his hair as Jim chuckled as his body went tense. Jim leaned down and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss, using his tongue thoroughly in his mouth and leaving nothing unexplored. The best exploration mission ever…learning everything and anything that made this dark haired man tremble, buck, moan, and beg for Jim.

**Will Jim finally have his chance with Bones, or will Spock find out and tear them apart? Ooh I can't wait either! :D **

**Chapter 9- Shoreleave, quilts, horseback riding, and getting' dirty *(take it as you want it!)**

**Gave a small sample of smut here, but completely unfinished Ugh! I hate class it really cuts into your fiction writing time doesn't it?**


	9. The Undiscovered Country called Jim

**Chapter 9 :D Hope you guys slept well, maybe you laid awake thinking what would happen next? **

**Heh even though it'd flatter me I don't hope for it. :D Let the smut continue!**

McCoy POV

When Jim pulled his lips away McCoy's back stiffened.

_You shouldn't do this while he's with Spock…and you know it!_

Jim instantly knew exactly what Bones was thinking and acted fast. McCoy tried pulling away but Jim cupped his ass with both hands and pressed right into him. He kept his hands where they were and lowered his wet mouth to Leonard's cock.

Jim POV

_Yes doesn't that feel damned good Bones?_

Jim watched Bones' eyebrows arc upward. He felt the softness in his mouth start to harden. He noted the prominent veins widening above his tongue. He sucked hard in the head of his cock. Jim enjoyed the way his body jolted when he did this.

"Ooh Bones likes it…" He cooed. His tongue trailed up the veined underside and he marveled as the inches doubled. Before he started his fingers overlapped each other and now? His forefinger and thumb could barely touch; there was a solid inch between them. He slowly pulled back and relaxed his throat muscles trying to fit him in. Leonard's fingers traced tight circles into Jim's shoulders. He uttered a low groan when Jim's teeth gently raked over the slit of his cock and back down the side had him fighting with himself just to hold still. Jim tried hard to fit all of him in, but realized he had gained three more inches than what he'd thought previously while Bones had mounted him on the floor in class.

Jim wrapped a firm hand around the length he couldn't fit.

"Oh god Jim…" McCoy rolled his hips slowly, careful not to buck into Jim's mouth. He'd run his tongue to the base of Leonard's shaft and took McCoy's balls in his mouth. He pulled on them with a gentle precision that made Bones purr in delight. His tongue tailed back and went over a small ridge of skin between his boys and shaft. Somewhat rather intrigued he flicked his tongue over it…once, twice… Leonard's knees buckled.

"Dammit Jem!" Bones moaned loudly.

"Bones keep it down, I'm just supposed to be helping you wash remember?" He chimed.

McCoy looked down into those mischievous blue eyes and pulled his hair with a quick jerk of his fist.

"Now if ya would stop doin' such 'mazing things to meh wit that tongue 'o yers I could!" His rich velvety voice rang out. Jim responded by laving tight circles around the plum head of his cock. Another quick thrust of his tongue had McCoy gasping. His breath hitched and his fervent thrusts became erratic. Leonard grabbed Jim's face and moved his mouth to meet his shallow thrusts. He pulled Jim's hair faster, rolling his hips in perfect sync with Jim's wicked tongue.

"Oh my god Bones!" Jim muttered. He pulled his mouth away only to have McCoy's cock glide against his cheek. Jim cupped him against his face. He lapped at the precome; it barely had time to trickle before Jim had greedily sucked it off. Another jolt… Bones was trembling now. He couldn't keep a grip on Jim's hair and then grabbed his face and pulled him up in a fierce kiss. Their tongues fought for control. McCoy's eyes danced over Jim's body when they both pulled away for oxygen. He tugged Jim's belt off and jerked his pants down to his ankles. The fact that Jim's pants were soaking wet didn't make them come off any faster, but it did heighten the anticipation to a whole new level. They hit the tiled floor with a audible slap. McCoy pressed his thumbs into Jim's hips and slowly massaged them, finding places on Jim he had no idea had been sensitive. He curved Jim's waist and pressed him to the wall. The coolness of the wall against his chest startled him, but what really surprised him was when Leonard pressed his cock firmly between Jim's cheeks.

"B…Bones…" Jim stammered. He felt McCoy's pulse throb against the sensitive skin that he had claimed.

"Don't be such an infant…" McCoy teased. He ran his hands through Jim's hair and the scent of Lavender shampoo filled their lungs. To Jim's disappointment the pressure against his cheeks subsided. He huffed in an audible sigh, but it then it turned into a gasp when Bones started to milk his cock agonizingly slow. Jim grinded his backside into Leonard, urging him on with small desperate moans. Jim turned and wound his arms tight around McCoy's neck and his legs crossed at the small of his back. McCoy's arm held on of Jim's legs up and the other shifted to keep a hold on Jim's back. He held Jim in place against the wall to support his weight.

"How badly you wan' this?" Bones whispered, while eliciting every sensual nerve in Jim's body.

"God like you wouldn't believe!" Jim moaned. McCoy smiled devilishly and said,

"I need you to do something for me first…"

"Anything…" Jim whispered obediently.

"I want to be the only one in your life that gives you this…" He shifted his hips to the point where Jim could feel his length press against his entrance. He bit his lip and jerked his hips in response. His eye widened at Leonard's words.

"So you want me to break up with Spock then?" He asked innocently and seemed a little uncertain.

"Yes…" McCoy whispered to him. Jim moaned in little huffs and rocked against McCoy's stiffness in between Jim's thighs.

"Hang on I ain't goin' ta give that to yer jus' yet." He gave Jim a Cheshire grin,

"But I will fulfill this…" He gave Jim's cock a tug. Jim's hips bucked against Leonard's rather stiff frame. He stroked Jim's cock with finesse and speed that rendered Jim speechless…almost.

"Bones I…I'm" Jim panted

His thalo blue eyes crossed and his brows creased up high. He captured Leonard's lips and made him feel what he was feeling to his best ability. He pulled on McCoy's bottom lip with his teeth. McCoy gave a low growl in response and dug two fingers deep inside Jim. The kid needed some penetration to get through this…

Jim groped his neck for support as his legs gave way beneath him. Bones kept a steady hand on Jim's thigh…more like ass, but neither cared. Jim literally rode McCoy's expertly pumping digits. McCoy would never forget the heated pink core had a tightness that actually held onto his fingers and tightened with each thrust. Jim gave him weak half-kiss half-bites and licks. He had no idea of what else he could do at the moment.

"God baby so you're so close you can feel it now can't you?" McCoy growled in his ear.

Jim POV

_As if I couldn't get anymore aroused!_

McCoy delved in a third digit and it prodded Jim in ways no one else could do

"Oh I think you'll ride bareback quite well." McCoy cooed.

_Oh god that has so many meanings I can't even begin to think…_

Jim's breath came in sputtering gasps, his sensitive sweet spot was kneaded by McCoy's hands alone until Jim could barely stand it. Each digit hit a corner and the third thrummed dead on against his prostate.

"Fuck! Oh God Bones, Bones… Bones… BONES!!!" Jim screamed out as his knees locked and his body doubled over and climaxed. His come bathed Leonard's cock. Jim could barely see Leonard through the white star stricken gaze. Bones looked up at Jim and smiled while his hand lowered to his own cock and started stroking while using Jim's salty mess to aid himself. Although Jim's hands were shaking from his mind blowing experience he knelt down on his knees and his hands joined McCoy's hands around his cock. A strangled moan escaped Leonard's throat as Jim laved at that sensitive ridge of nerves below his shaft. A shap moan and a few thrusts later had Jim's mouth full of McCoy's come coated cock. Jim raked his teeth once more over his shaft one last time.

"Shit!" McCoy groaned as his erratic thrusts halted and took a slow sensual pace. Jim felt his cheeks bulge with McCoy's essence. He sucked hard, sure not to miss any of it. More followed suit after he'd done that. He pulled out of Jim's now rather sore jaw. He planted wet messy kisses all over Jim and washed the rest of his body that he had completely dirtied. Both of them knew they couldn't make time stand still so they began toweling off one another.

**Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow. I might post two if I can get out of swim class fast enough. Sorry the boys didn't do all I planned for them, but they did get to finish their session. :D **


	10. Static Touch

**Chapter 10- Jim now realizes how hard breaking up with a Vulcan truly is… **

Jim POV

Jim giggled as McCoy tickled him beneath their shared towel.

"Bones?" Jim mumbled. Leonard turned around and stopped to look at Jim. He tilted his head up and kissed him lightly. Jim adored those pouty lips than always seemed to be in a scowl around anyone else, but to him? Never… He bit lightly on Bones' lush bottom lip. McCoy groaned into Jim's mouth.

"God you're so sexy right now…" Jim complimented. McCoy actually accepted and hadn't brushed it off like he would normally do.

"Umm I forgot to get clothes for you…u..under the circumstances you…know…" Jim apologized.

"Don't you fret 'bout it baby." McCoy kissed him again.

"I'd run naked around this ship fer yeh anyday." The doctor teased.

"Really?" Jim's eyes lit up.

"Only in the dorms…maybe…" McCoy tested him.

"To some degree I guess." He added.

Jim smirked and turned around to finish drying his legs. He watched McCoy turn around and dry his back. His keen eye gazed over the southern man's rather sculpted back, he tilted his head lower.

_Mmm…God he's so fucking fine. _

"Hey farm boy I didn't know you worked out…" Jim ran his over his teeth. McCoy rolled his eyes. Jim gave a wry grin. His eyes lowered again and he whistled when McCoy turned back facing him again.

"Wow Bones that's one fine ass you got!" Jim added, a sultry growl soon followed his compliment.

"Sure Jim, Like I'd-!"

Jim slapped him hard on that bare ass and roughly squeezed it. His teeth pressed into the nape of Leonard's neck. His hips jolted.

"Ooh Bones I didn't know you liked it like that…stud." Jim coaxed.

Jim kneaded his thumbs into his shoulders,

"Round two?" Bones grinned.

They pulled away from each other as soon as the door's key code beeped again.

"Ladies, I'm glad I ran everyone else out of here at least forty-five minutes ago!" Pike growled.

"Whew just in time too." Jim laughed. McCoy's eyes narrowed as he waited for the almighty fist of Pike's to throw Jim across the room. To his amazement it never happened.

"Watch your tongue boy, I got a lot of shit hanging over my head right now and I don't need you two shits jumping up and down on top of it you got it?!" and with that Pike slammed the door.

"I wonder what happened with him, Do you think it's serious?" McCoy questioned.

"Probably something having to do with my dad and when Prime Spock broke protocol and pulled George out of the Kelvin moments before…and it didn't help any bit when Pike hid him in his room for a good month afterwards…" Jim smiled knowingly.

"You know I'd keep you in my room for a month if I could." McCoy smiled.

"Yeah I think I know how he feels Bones." Jim laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure they're…" McCoy trailed off.

"Hey what's that look for? You really think my dad and Pike are…"

McCoy raised an eyebrow and that practically gave Jim the answer he wanted.

"Anyone know about it?" Jim asked.

"Nope, just you an' me" McCoy smiled. He wrapped his arms around Jim and kissed him. His tongue ran over Jim's lips. Of course Jim granted his invitation and locked lips with him. By the time they pulled away, both were breathless.

"Well we have an upcoming mission and shore leave right before that so maybe we could spend it together?" Jim asked starry-eyed.

"Oh hell yes Captain" McCoy smiled.

"Whoa easy cowboy, this stallion hasn't been broken yet…" Jim taunted.

"Oh just you wait my prize stallion." McCoy gave a grin that was all teeth.

Jim kissed his cheek and headed down the hall, clad in only a towel they'd shared. He met the dark eyes of a Vulcan…his Vulcan.

"Sp…Spock?" Jim tensed slightly. Spock's hand went to his face and lowered his head and kissed him without an exchange of words. Spock's fingers pressed against Jim's warmed cheeks, it sent shivers that burned in a really good way. Jim automatically reached out his hand to touch those fingertips that made his flesh sizzle beneath the exotic Vulcan's touch. Jim sucked in a breath as his skin flushed when Spock's fingers intertwined with his own. The static touch sent shivers up Jim's arm and down his spine.

_Why do you do this to me? I don't know why but I simply melt beneath your touch… _

Jim stared into the smoldering obsidian eyes.

"Because I am different…mentally and physically." Spock simply sated. Jim gasped and pulled his hand away.

"I know exactly what you are feeling at this very moment captain, and I am also aware of your current…situation." Jim's hand went up and his towel slid down. Spock's hand shot out with blinding speed he captured the towel and held it firmly to Jim's thigh. He shuddered; he could feel the tingle Spock's fingers emitted through the thickness of the towel.

"Do you require assistance Captain?" Spock asked.

"Call me Jim…" he ordered.

_Was that his version of a pass? _Jim thought. The corner of Spock's lip curved slightly.

"Indeed." Spock ran a hand down Jim's jaw line, bringing that sensual electricity along with it.

"How do you do that?" Jim asked bluntly.

"Do what captain?" Spock insinuated.

"I told you to call me Jim, and that…that weird touch thing you can do with your hands."

"This?" Spock questioned rather coyly. He raised his fingers to Jim's lips.

"Oh!" Jim gasped and jerked backward slightly.

"It is indeed the equivalent of a human kiss to Vulcans…a Vulcan kiss perhaps. It heightens the experience between a Vulcan and their Th'y'la without any regards of their species." He added for Jim's benefit. He pressed his fingers to Jim's stomach. His pale elongated fingers sent a strong pulse through Jim's naval and made his nerves feel like he was in a light socket that only succeeded in heightening his arousal.

"I…umm need to go get changed." Jim almost shouted. He shot down the hallway, but Spock caught his wrist in one swift movement. The Vulcan's touch sent a fierce bolt through his system that practically vibrated straight to his groin.

"S…Spock…I..I…n…need…to change." Jim panted. The Vulcan's grip tightened which only made the the vibrations become more concentrated. Jim was on the brink of another…

"Oh god Spock! How are y…you doing that?!" Jim gasped. His body retracted from his touch, but Spock held on firmly.

"Huu…aahh!" Jim sputtered as his back hit the wall and Spock kissed him on the lips. More of the sweet exotic vibrations had rendered Jim to a trembling hot mess. He bit Spock's lip until he could taste blood. When he pulled back there was a dab of dark green on Spock's bottom lip.

He'd have to get used to that color… Spock's hand dipped beneath the towel and Jim cried out when Spock pressed in a solitary digit. Jim threw his head back and moaned as the intensity surged hard through him. Spock tilted it slightly upward; he didn't even have to move it either. .. Jim's hands gripped him so hard he'd imprinted his fingers on Spock's arms.

"Yield to me." Spock smothered him with the electric sensual touch that had Jim gasping his name.

"Spock!" Jim whined as he watched Spock's calm face was now broken into a feral hunger. He'd never seen anything like that on his face…not once and it scared him to some point. But his uneasiness was soon submerged in moans that Spock drew out of him with that single damned….

"Oh God Spock!" Jim hollered as he felt his inner thighs clench and tighten hard around Spock's finger. The surges only intensified when he said this…it burned so fucking good!

"No…not God…only me." Spock claimed his mouth sending shivers burning through Jim's sensitive nipples, cock…everything.

"Aagghh!" Jim cried out when he came. Spock bent his head, flexible than any human, and sucked his cock. Jim thrusted into his mouth as Spock's lips sent pulses right where he needed them. He swore Spock made it possible for men to have multiple orgasms because he felt it.

Jim's head banged against the wall as Spock took all of it with him. He removed his finger and licked it.

Jim tensed and his hands shook again.

_God these two are gonna kill me…_

Spock kissed him hard and Jim tasted blood again. It even sizzled in his mouth.

_How the hell can he do all this?! _Jim was so confused again.

"It is only when two Th'y'las are connected…physically." He looked up at Jim. His fingers traced shivered pulses through his arm.

"You never felt it before until you became my Th'y'la. When I had been in emotionally compromised situation you could not fee it then, but now…" His fingers teased Jim's nerves again.

"Umm…" Jim stammered,

"Clothes." Was all he could muster.

"Indeed." Spock grinned and released his hold over Jim. If he didn't know any better he would've said Spock took on a smug demeanor. Now he felt an all over coldness…That didn't bode well with him. He stumbled back to his dorm. As soon as his door closed he screamed.

"Fuck!!!" Jim had no idea what to do now…

_I like both of them! What am I supposed to do now?!_

Jim sucked in a breath and gave himself a mental pep talk.

"It's so unfair…" He grumbled.

_Okay you can get through this…just act natural and think about it later…_

But how could he when Leonard's tanned body came to mind covered in Jim's…

"Oh shit…" Jim mused.

_And Spock's oh so sensual touch just electrifies me to the edge of oblivion… _

He shook the dirty thoughts away as he dressed himself and pulled his gold Captain' s shirt over his head while fastening the Starfleet pin on the left breast of his shirt. His communicator blared which startled him. He picked it up and Scotty's voice rang out.

"Capan you been requested on the bridge, yer Alpha Shif has jus' star'ed" His accent always made Jim feel more welcome on the bridge. He fixed his shirt and checked his pants for any wrinkles…

_no need to be a slob._ He smiled to himself. He got on the elevator and it had stopped midway. Uhura stepped in with a knowing smile.

"Ooh Captain looks like you were up to something real bad…" She teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jim hesitated checking himself over.

_What had given me away?_

"You've got a serious case of sex hair." She laughed.

"Aagghh!" Jim snorted while attempting to pat his untamable hair back into place.

"Oh good luck with that one." She smiled.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Jim said with some uncertainty.

"Depends…" She eyed him cautiously.

"Well you see there's-" Jim stopped.

The elevator opened and McCoy stepped in looking rather grim.

"Uh oh…" Uhura took and big step apart from the other two. She wanted nothing to do with their lover's quarrel.

"Can I talk to you alone Jim?" McCoy demanded, rather than asking it seemed.

"Umm sure B…Bones." Jim looked down averting his eyes.

Uhura could tell Jim was in big trouble now if his friend looked like he was about burn a hole through the elevator shaft with his glare.

She took a step in front of Leonard. He cocked his head to the side with a scowl in his face.

**Chapter 10 I had a blast with. Oh Spock you bad boy. He never did this in my rough draft, but the final turned out amazing!!! I wonder what will happen to poor Jim, will Uhura actually man up to Leonard or will she hit him?! Hey wow I'm getting' more ideas! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are so appreciated! I roll in them every night and the more I get the better! :D I know my Spirk fans enjoyed this one…TELL ME YOU LOVED IT! :D**


	11. Elevator rides and Metal Trinkets

**Chapter 11 which seems long overdue sorry fans, but I had to take care of some things like school that might be important in my future…*cackles* Well I got to school at almost one o' clock… Thank god college classes are different from high school courses or I'd be eternally doomed because my class doesn't start 'till four… I appreciate all the reviews and thank you kindly fans! Now I can't believe that I got 1,136 hits for this story. It means so much to me *sniffs* Now back to the more important issue…**

**Enjoy!**

Jim POV

Jim watched Uhura stare him down when she began to go into her superb bitch mode that even frightened Pike to some degree. He retracted slightly as McCoy's voice hadn't falteredeither.

"This is personal business ma'm so you best be on yer way." Uhura's arm tensed, fighting the urge to slap him for being rude to her.

"I'm not going anywhere right now…" She warned. Alarm bells rang off in Jim's head.

_I have to stop them from tearing each other's throats out!_

"Yes ya should be yer way now…" McCoy kept his temper down in front of the lady.

"Now, pray tell, should I listen?" Uhura claws were coming out now.

"Because it's yer stop."McCoy grinned while pointing to the door. Uhura backed off slightly and glared at him before leaving.

"If I see anything wrong with him your head is mine…" she threatened. McCoy raised an eyebrow as she left.

"Some temper." Jim shrugged. McCoy's eyes wavered back to him.

_Am I in trouble? Did he hear me and Spock? God I'm an idiot! _

That dangerous undertone sparked in the doctor's eyes again. He walked up to Jim, so close that he was granted only an inch between them.

"Umm…" Jim couldn't help but feel guilty when Leonard knew of the hallway incident. McCoy buried his hands beneath Jim's shirt; he'd expected him to do more in anger. Jim was slammed against the elevator wall with a grunt.

"Did that hurt?" A mischievous glare mocked him in a way he just couldn't describe.

"Bones?" Jim sort of pleaded.

_Please I feel like enough shit already…_

But Leonard's next move surprised Jim entirely. He mashed his lips roughly against Jim's. He groaned as his hands ran beneath Jim's standard gold uniform shirt. Jim eagerly returned the kiss that almost pulled at his very soul.

"Never enough." Leonard grinned against his lips.

_Oh God ignorance is truly bliss…_

Jim smiled when McCoy pulled back slightly to breath.

"So that's why you wanted her out?" Jim asked somewhat befuddled.

"Hell yes." Then he captured him in another sensual kiss. Jim jumped into his lap and Bones readily supported his weight. By the seconds it took to get to sickbay, Jim was panting beneath Leonard's form. His kisses were like water to a desert. With time and no touch he felt that he would surely die. Desperate kisses turned into carefully placed bites. Moans were exchanged as well as hands groping inappropriate places such as rears and crotches. By the time Jim made it back up to his stop both were breathless.

"Damn Bones…" Jim mused. He was just amazed at how awesome it was to have Bones be in his bed…more like elevator now…

He glanced over at him.

"I'll see you at your appointment today." He smiled.

"What appointment?!" Jim gasped.

"I did the kind favor of setting up your monthly checkup, it's long overdue." And with that McCoy rubbed a thumb down Jim's jaw line.

"Ugh…" Jim snorted, he hated physicals…loathed them even.

"You know I like sticking things in you and I'm not talking about my hands either…" that statement rouse up the captain.

"Aahh!" Jim winced as Bones jabbed a hypo spray in neck. Jim's whole face contorted in discomfort.

"That should head you off for now and don't be late or you will be punished."

Ooh what kind of punishment?" Jim cooed as his hands ran over Leonard's chest.

"This…" McCoy stepped back.

"No I swear I'll go dammit Bones!" Jim whimpered.

"Then be on time or I will postpone any physical attention." He growled.

"Y…yes doctor." Jim moaned.

"Oh and I have some plans for dinner so eat at my table."

"Why certainly Bones!" Jim gave an idiotic grin.

McCoy POV

_Well this is the best elevator ride I've ever had…_

He hesitantly pulled away from Jim with disappointment.

"Don't you dare be late!" He hissed at the captain.

"Jesus Bones I won't be late I swear." Jim teased, and with that he'd went out to the helm and sat in the Captain's chair.

McCoy looked down at his scuffed shoe

_I should shine this before Pike calls me a slob and demotes me…_

"Hello Doctor McCoy." A familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Huh?" McCoy was distracted for the moment.

"Hello." Spock said.

"Oh yeah hey how's it going?" McCoy asked.

"Our relationship has reached its equilibrium." Spock tilted his head slightly as he spoke.

"What the…in English please." The doctor griped.

"My relationship has grown stronger with Jim." Spock for once actually held what was that…_excitement?_

McCoy looked at the floor. _What the hell he told me that he'd break up with him by now…_

"Hmm great for you." McCoy snorted.

"Does this disgruntle you doctor?" Spock asked.

"Not at all Spock." McCoy said, "Just having a bad day and I don't want to talk about it."

Spock just nodded and went to his station. The elevator closed in McCoy's face. It kind of hurt when he said that.

_Why Jim you're supposed to be with me_…

Silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"Stupid you should've known by now he wouldn't stay." He said aloud. He sucked in a sob. Only Jim was capable of making his emotions run this high.

_God I feel like a goddam school girl… _He sucked in a raspy breath when the whoosh of air his face when the door opened. He watched it close harshly…suddenly he didn't feel like doing anything anymore…

He felt the air rise and fall when the elevator made stops to practically nowhere. The salty tears stung at his eyes as Scotty came aboard.

"Oh!" He said. Without words he reached and pulled Leonard into his arms and comforted him.

"You okay lad? We can go git a drink if you need one." Scotty offered.

McCoy said nothing but his body shook and convulsed in Scotty's arms.

"Fuck…" he cried. He pulled away from Scotty and tightened the grip on his communicator in his hand.

"I'm so…Why did I do it?!" McCoy scolded himself. The gadget in his hands cracked against the tension of his fist.

"Because you love him." Scotty smiled. McCoy's red rimmed eyes looked up at him.

"Really?"

I think you know that ans'er mor 'n anyone I know." Scotty replied.

"What should I do about it then?" McCoy questioned.

"Well if Jim hasn' deci'ed who he wants yet then make it a contest." Scotty gave a wry grin.

"Love is not a contest and you should know that too." McCoy snapped.

"Well it's not a contest, but there is thing such as stronger love." Scotty preached.

"You think I should prove to him that my love for him is stronger than Spock's?" He asked.

"Ya getting' better already!" Scotty chuckled.

The lift stopped in the Engine Room. McCoy had no idea when Scotty had pressed it.

"Well 'is my stop good luck lad." Scotty left.

_So prove I'm better than he is at loving him… Well I doubt he has mastered the art of seduction like that…Strength…no…Wait I can take Jim on a trip with me during shore leave we can talk about it and…wait no keep it secret it's much more rewarding that way…hmm._

"You getting off shit or do I have to kick you? You've been in the elevator for a good forty"…he checked his watch…"eight minutes." Pike dangerous voice made his back stiffen.

"There were some complications sorry." McCoy entered the doors of sickbay. He passed Nurse Chapel and some of the groaning patients. He locked the door to his office and looked down at his hands that were shaking violently.

"Jesus…" Chapel smiled. How the hell she got in without McCoy's awareness stumped him, but she was pretty supportive whenever he needed it.

"Something bothering you Doctor?' She crossed her arms.

"N…no just trying to think of what to do…" McCoy leaved through papers and PADDS on his desk.

"For Valentine's Day?" She batted her lashes for effect.

"Shit…" was all McCoy could muster.

"I gotta get out and get some things for…its critically important that I…" McCoy stumbled over his words.

"Someone special?" She smiled."Ooh Doctor's got a date."

"It's not a…" McCoy's voice trailed off. Christine chuckled and hunched over the desk.

"Well then what do you plan to do for this …special person?" She asked rather enthusiastically.

"Well take him to Georgia." He question waiting for her acceptance.

"Georgia huh? And this is a man?" She looked at him.

"Umm yes gotta problem with that?" He warned.

"No I'm partial to it too." Her eyes lit up. With that remark McCoy brows knitted together in amusement.

"Hmm…" He teased. "What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Lingerie and chocolates, what else would a girl want on Valentine's Day?" She teased.

"Sex…" McCoy stated bluntly.

"That too, well I can't give out too much info, don't want that special person to find out now right?"

McCoy looked up at her.

"Definitely don't want it all over the ship." Chapel left and McCoy wondered.

_Who's her Valentine? Hmm…I will make Jim's holiday so much better than Spock…_

He compiled a list for Jim's now soon to be perfect holiday. Three hours and a few patients later he returned to his list. He criticized every word to make sure it was perfect.

-Tickets to Georgia

-Roses for Jim

-Chocolates, Biggest stuffed animal I can find and Dandelions for Joanna

-Get to Jocelyn's house and pick up quilts and pictures I left. (Avoid any contact!)

-Take Joanna out as often as possible without considering it as kidnapping…maybe kidnap her anyway

With his new list in hand he started to feel better and then he'd glanced at the clock almost time for Jim's appoint…

"Fuck!" He took off

_Shit I'm at least twenty minutes late and I scolded him for doing it earlier toady God you idiot!_

His boots skidded down the hallway as nurses leapt from their stations to avoid a collision. A stream of curses soon followed.

"Hey shuddup I'm the head Doc around here and I'll demote…oh whatever!" He snapped. He almost kicked down the door of the patient waiting on the lengthened bench. Jim was looking down at the floor when he entered.

"Jesus about time…now what was that whole thing about being late with me because you-" McCoy crushed his lips against his and leaned him over the chair.

"Y…your late." Jim pouted.

"Oh how can I make it up to you?" McCoy whimpered. "…Prostate exam?" He teased.

"Oh well…" Jim's eyes narrowed.

"Get up." He ordered. McCoy knelt on the side while he pulled himself off. Jim grinned wickedly as he followed the captain's stern orders.

"Get on the floor." He commanded.

"What Jim are you serious?!" the doctor wasn't finding this funny at all.

"As active captain of the USS Enterprise NCC 1701 I order you to get on your knees." McCoy stred at him in disbelief.

"Now!" Jim snapped.

"Umm…" McCoy stammered as he reluctantly knelt on one knee then the other soon followed. Jim leaned over him and ran a hand through his dark hair and then grabbed a fistful and jerked his head back forcing him to meet his gaze.

"What do you say?" Jim demanded.

"W…what?" McCoy stammered.

"Say it!" Jim roused.

"Sorry?" the doctor said seeming rather uncertain.

Jim pulled McCoy's dark pants to his knees. A small gasp escaped his throat when he felt the cold air circulate around his exposed skin.

"Like you mean it Doctor..." Jim hissed in his ear.

"Sor…aahh!" McCoy's words were cut short when Jim's heavy handed slap sent a shock against his bare skin. He winced through clenched teeth. McCoy's forehead touched the cool tiled floor.

"I didn't hear you…" Jim slapped the sensitive flesh again…six more times.

"Sorry goddammit!" McCoy shouted at the now turned abusive captain. Jim grabbed his hair again and pulled it back and closed his mouth over McCoy's in a rough kiss. When he pulled away his bottom lip was swollen and Jim snaked his hand around McCoy's front and gave his cock a tight squeeze and jerked up just once then slapped him hard again. McCoy let out a deep groan as he felt his body give in to Jim's rather rough treatment. Jim's hand tugged hard at his base and hadn't allowed him to finish.

"Bones…" Jim groaned and then McCoy could hear a metal sound ting against the tile.

"The hell?" McCoy complained. Jim's fingers wrapped around the base of McCoy's cock and he felt something cold at his tip that caused him to jerk.

"Now none of that I can't finish your punishment." Jim warned. The palm of Jim's hand pushed his cock up higher and McCoy didn't fight the urges that made him thrust right against the pressure of Jim's palm. His whole lower body jerked as soon as the cold metal was pushed past his tip.

"F…fuck." McCoy moaned as Jim slid it lower and pushed it in place at the thick base of his shaft.

"A cock ring?!" McCoy hissed.

"You must wear this until I say it's time to remove it." Jim ordered. McCoy's breath hitched with each pant that he managed to get out.

"But what about asphyxiation of the blood ves-!" another brutal slap to his rear shut him up.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" the captain whispered.

"N…no." McCoy hissed.

"You were prepared weren't you?" He added.

"Yes and now as soon as you make it to my room I will kindly remove that for you."

And with that Jim pulled McCoy's pants back up and pushed his painfully hard erection down to zip up his pants.

"You get to have a running start…oh and the elevator doesn't seem to be working properly so you'll have to take the stairs." Jim added in amusement.

**Dang I spent forever on this chapter so sorry it took so long *sob* Well please take the time to review and tell me what you think about the dominant side of Jim… Oh and my friend CandyAngel330 has written a great fic Bloody Roses, I would like some of my wondrous reviewers to read and please leave a comment or I won't post the next chapter in this one for a while*waves story in the air* So please read and review it. It would make me happy so thank you! Oh and Chapter 12- What will happen to McCoy and his journey to the Captain's quarters? Will Jocelyn ruin Valentine's Day for the both of them? Tune in for the next installment! :D**


	12. Blurred Nightmares

**Ok been a while…only because I had some current boyfriend issues and now they are gone, along with him yay. So here's to the next chapter and being single!**

McCoy looked down at the now rather tight pants and frowned. Jim had opened the door and waved him out.

_God you are going to kill me one day of embarrassment or even exhaustion…_

Leonard reluctantly went out the door and scowled. He checked in every direction for signs of life…none could be seen from this angle. He took off as fast as possible and held a PADD right in front of him to keep his completely obvious erection as hidden as he could manage. Low and behold his wing of the ship emerged. His quarters were within in reach if he could just…

"Hey come here!" a familiar voice shouted.

_Shit…_

McCoy's back stiffened as he heard his name being called. He slowly turned around to meet the eyes of Scotty.

"Hey wait I've got something to take care of at the moment so…" McCoy started.

"But there's a wee problem on 'te bridge sir." Scotty looked down at the floor in worry.

"How bad is it?" McCoy sensed the urgent undertone in his voice.

"Well…the planet we're currently orb'tin 'as gotten some odd readin' like Vulcan." Scotty admitted.

McCoy's eyes lit up slightly.

"You mean the same readings when it was destroyed? Because that would mean that Nero…" McCoy's tone wavered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Leonard slammed his door shut as pulled off his workpants and fought the ring off. He hissed as it slid off…not very smoothly either. He put some balm around the base of his shaft and a generous amount of ice from the replicator. His body retracted slightly from the harsh temperature, but it was necessary.

Now that everything was back in place he had to find Jim and tell him the news…and maybe punch him while he was at it.

"Hurry hurry!" He told himself. He pulled on a new pair of pants and blue shirt to match and took off for the elevator. He punched the button to his station and watched the door close.

"Hmm…" He waited a couple minutes before getting out.

"So Jim wasn't lying…" He took off up the stairs which took at least ten minutes. By the time he made it to the helm he was gasping. He saw an engineer and pulled the back of his shirt and looked him in the eye.

"Get that elevator fixed…Do you want me to get Spock to tell you that ensign?" McCoy grumbled.

"No sir." The ensign acknowledged and took off to the direction of the elevators.

Leonard made his way to the captain's chair. Without looking he pressed two fingers to Jim's neck and stroked him gently. The chair swiveled around and to his horror it wasn't Jim. He saw the dark hair, dark eyes and long ears that pointed at the tips. No wonder it felt like Jim had a fever beneath his fingers…

"That was an unanticipated gesture Doctor." The Vulcan stated. He jerked his hand away almost instantaneously.

"Good god man!" McCoy blurted as he shook his hand trying to shake off the feeling of heat that came from Spock.

"Now the more unwelcome task at hand" Spock pointed to the viewing screen, "This is the aftermath of what has happened on this planet and the readings I am receiving are somewhat impartial to that of Vulcan." McCoy scratched his hand for a moment.

"So you're telling me that something happened to this planet, but it's not exactly like what happened on Vulcan?" Spock gestured again to the screen.

"Polarize the view screen and magnify to eighty-seven percent." Leonard watched the computer zoom down on the planet's surface.

"Th…there's signs of life on the planet commander." Sulu stated.

"Not ze human kind." Chekov warned. McCoy looked at the scarred surface of the planet. It looked like the planet was covered in hair or something… He squinted.

"I will be needed in order to survey the planet to achieve communication with these beings." Spock said.

"You assistance is required Doctor, I wouldn't know anyone else in Starfleet that is as endowed in the medical profession as you." Spock complimented.

"Yeah I'll come, but where is Jim?" McCoy wondered.

"Aye sir he's here alre'dy." Scotty's voice chimed.

"Did you hear?!" Jim said excitedly. Leonard huffed at Jim's excitement…it reminded him of Joanna for some reason.

"Yeah now are we beaming down now?" McCoy snapped.

"Yes be patient doctor." Spock said as he buckled on a belt with a phaser in the holster. Leonard jumped as he felt something tighten around his waist.

"Do not forget that you are the highest ranking medical officer aboard the Enterprise and granted, you must be issued a phaser in this mission Doctor." Spock said while snapping the belt around McCoy's waist.

"Umm yeah…" McCoy suddenly felt a little self-conscience about forgetting his own gear. He grabbed his medical bad and tricorder and stood on an available platform. Spock stood in a rather protective stance directly in from of the Captain. Three redshirts that would probably not make it through to see the next day surrounded the bad of the transporter pad.

"Alright Scotty energize!" Jim bellowed. McCoy felt the twinge of being beamed down to a planet. It felt like forever since he did something exciting, excluding Jim.

"Doctor look." The ensign known as Olsen pointed over the horizon. McCoy squinted as the blast of hot sandy air stung his cheeks. He saw something on the planet…

"What is that?" McCoy saw the form that was a good kilometer away rise and start to run.

"Its…coming toward us" Olson stated.

"Maybe it wants to talk." McCoy joked.

"Folks I think we need to get back on the…" Jim stammered. Everyone stopped and saw the beast grow and watch its features become more apparent. It had huge claws and represented a bear's form, but the head of a dog.

"Jim pushed past Olsen and jerked Leonard's shirt.

"We need to get back on the ship!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" McCoy yelled. All of them were running now. An earsplitting bark rose over the red sky.

"I…I can't see!" Jim shouted while trying to find his communicator in the sand.

"No you're coming with me now!" Leonard pulled Jim up and tried to keep up with everyone.

"But it's the only way to get back on the ship!" Jim's blue eyes darkened slightly. Spock, who looked like he was out for a morning stroll rather than running for his life, stated something. No one could hear him now with the roaring wind that blew red sand this way and that. Jim squinted even though Spock was right next to him. He held up another communicator.

"You should have been issued one of these vital tools Doctor." He stated over the tormenting winds.

"Yeah well I just forgot." McCoy grumbled and suddenly remembered why.

"Jim! It's your fault I forgot it!" McCoy shouted.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Jim shouted back, pretending he was innocent.

"Officers this is no time to be quarreling." Spock addressed. Jim's run had started to falter and he drew back and stood on one knee and panted.

"I…I can't…" He stammered.

"Oh yes you can!" McCoy jerked him up and put an arm over his shoulder and jogged with him. They watched everyone else disappear in the breeze of never ending red sand.

"Just go you can beam me from anywhere, even in warp speed!" Jim hissed. McCoy pulled Jim near a large boulder that protruded from the planet's surface.

"Stay here I'll go find Spock." McCoy said. He placed a kiss on Jim's head as he got on top of the massive rock. The huge beast caught up with them in sheer minutes.

"Shit!' McCoy saw the furry creature close up. It had omniscient gold eyes and a mouth that dripped with dark purple saliva. It's scraggly fur was matted down, if McCoy could guess right he'd say that once upon a time this thing could have been a dog…

"Oh my god!' McCoy ducked as its furry paw slashed the edge of the rock above him. He winced as the sharp edges of fragmented rock cut his arm. He stood tall and screamed.

"SPOCK!!!" He hollered out for his comrade. It was so stupid of him to forget his communicator.

The alien raised its mane of a head and roared at him. The acrid smelling breath blew his shirt up and the purple saliva burned holes in his shirt.

"Oh Jesus…" He had far worse problems now. He felt a couple of the drops burn his skin. He violently scrubbed at them with his shirt.

"Jim get the hell out of here!" McCoy ordered.

"I'm the captain and I say…" Jim's words were suddenly cut off.

"I am not losing you Jim!" McCoy snapped.

"Captain we must go now." Spock reassuring voice brought a smile to McCoy's face.

Spock simply lifted Jim and carried him off.

_What about me? _McCoy wondered. He waved his phaser out and shot the alien in the face. It screamed and shook its massive head and charged. McCoy jumped off the rock and took off. While running he read the setting on his phaser…it was set to kill.

"Damn I just pissed you off even more haven't I?" McCoy picked up the pace until he heard Uhura's voice.

"Uhura what the hell are you doing out here?!" McCoy shouted. The Rodarians are aggressive like lions and hunt in packs you should be careful." McCoy looked around for any more of the aliens…just one for now.

"Wait where are you? You're not even aware of my current situation are you?" McCoy asked.

"What?" Uhura stated.

"Where are you?!" McCoy shouted.

"Where's the captain he doesn't have his communicator?"

"Wait Uhura could you shout a little louder for me I need to find…"

McCoy froze as he saw a second bear-lion animal.

"McCoy?!" Uhura shouted.

The communicator was in its mouth.

_How is that nasty saliva not disintegrating it? _He thought, _Polycarbonate metal alloy was used to make that gun._

"Uhura be as quiet as possible for me right now, it's in the mouth of…" McCoy dodged a blow from the one behind him. The other quickly pinned him beneath its nails that were a good three feet long and were wide as his legs. He scrambled beneath them and drew his phaser to blast at its claws. It was wretched out of his hand by the mouth of the Rodarian.

"Aarrhhh!" McCoy screamed now as he felt the flesh of his arm deteriorate along with his now torn open shirt. He pulled at one of the large claws and found it had become pointless unless he were a Vulcan…

"Spock! Uhura patch me in to Spock!" He shouted at the communicator in the second Rodarian's mouth.

"Got it Doctor!" Uhura's reassuring voice responded.

McCoy wrapped the remainder of his shirt around his arm to keep from being burned again, but that left the rest of his body vulnerable. It was worth the risk, if he lost this arm he couldn't patch up the rest of himself without it.

"Doctor what are your coordinates; you are no longer in the area where Jim was located I cannot have you beamed aboard." Spock finally responded.

"No shit I had to run and now I'm injured and fucking trapped!" McCoy cursed. He started kicking at the Rodarian's nails. One the fifth try a fracture went up its claw. He kicked again…_hard. _It snapped and he dove out from under it. He ran as fast as his aching body could go now. He gained a few feet ahead but the gap closed when a now third beast stood in front of him.

"I love you Jim…" He whispered. All these odds against him what was a human to do?

He'd fight his last breath!

"For Jim!" He shouted and threw a punch at the Rodarian's nose. He reared up and apparently he only made it angry. It growled showing all of its jagged teeth that mocked him. He ran again…

_I mean what other option do I have now?! _

He saw an approaching shadow right on his trail. He huffed in and strained to keep up his staggering pace.

"Doctor!" Spock's voice sounded like the brink of heaven now. He stopped and fell into the loose red sand that pooled past his ankles.

"I hate sand anyway…" He mumbled as he just gave out. He could only remember how to breathe at this point. A thin arm looped around his shoulder trying to avoid contact with his damaged skin and jerked him up.

"Now's not the time to let your body weaken." Spock pulled him close.

"Now's not the time to make fun of me Spock." McCoy laughed bitterly.

"I don't think you understand the schematics of my dia-"The Rodarians were closing in now. Spock just lifted McCoy over his shoulder and ran with him. McCoy had no idea how strong Spock was…

_How long could we go on like this? _McCoy closed his eyes in defeat as he felt his vision falter from the poison bite coarse through his system.

"Spock I…" the Vulcan felt his comrade go limp in his arms.

"Stay awake, if you do not I cannot help you once we get to the ship!" Spock commanded. He shook McCoy while he continued to run to the large boulder.

"If my calculations are accurate it is exactly…five kilometers East and twenty-seven feet away."

"S…Spock we're not going to make it." Leonard cried.

"Enough." Spock hissed. As if things couldn't get worse McCoy's vision blurred in an out, but that Rodarian behind them wasn't getting any smaller.

"Spock…h…how far…" Leonard's voice cracked.

"One kilometer and six point five meters." Spock responded.

Leonard felt himself rise farther than necessary. No…he had been thrown…by Spock. Two of the aliens had gone, but this last one was determined. Even a Vulcan had his limits. Spock stood in front of Leonard.

_Apparently…Spock still had some left then… _

McCoy stood up and instantly fell on his knees and shook his head.

"Doctor McCoy you must keep your heart rate down to minimize the effects of the poison." Spock warned.

He staggered to his feet and fell again. Spock lashed out and struck his hand against the alien's nose.

_Well I guess I kind of knew where to start._

Spock grabbed his phaser and jammed it into its eye. He dodged the poisoned saliva that slid down its jaw. Amazingly to their horror the alien was still fighting. It reached out with its teeth. Spock miscalculated the opening and it snapped its jaws shut on his leg.

"Aaahhh!" Spock's shrill scream broke Leonard's focus. He'd never heard Spock scream before and it kicked him into overdrive. He ran at the beast and pulled the phaser's trigger and blasted it through the other side of its head. Brains…or what resembled them had spewed out the other end. Spock shuddered as the clamed teeth around his thigh failed to loosen.

"Doctor…you assista…help m…" Spock stammered. Dark green blood was gushing out of the Rodarian's mouth.

"There's too much…" Leonard cried as he started kicking and prying at the mouth that held Spock in place. The Vulcan pulled weakly against it without any attempts…it seemed fated.

"No!" Leonard shouted and he snapped one of the teeth and pulled at the other ones. He winced as it burned his hand, but he had to save him.

"Come on don't give up on me Spock!" McCoy shouted as he pried the jaws open. The alien's head fell down and kicked up sand in his face. More dark green pooled around Spock's legs.

_How much blood could a Vulcan lose? _

He winced as he fumbled with the zipper of Spock's soaked pants. He pulled them off and saw the destruction.

"Oh!" He uttered a small gasp. The flesh of his leg had been tore open and the jagged edges were seared from the poison, it was about an inch wide all the way down.

"Spock I need you to stay with me as long as you can. Please?" McCoy tried to keep the urgency from his voice. He ripped the pants and made a tourniquet and tightened it right above his thigh.

"That'll keep the pulmonary arteries from pushing the poison any farther." He lifted Spock and carried him in his arms through the windy climate. Spock still had his communicator. He drew it out and screamed at it.

"Doctor McCoy to Enterprise I've got about five minutes left in me with an incapacitated Vulcan in my arms beam me up when I get to the coordinates that are about ten meters away from me." He stumbled as he fought for control to make it. He remembered that there was still two more of those things. His vision blurred and he heaved Spock onto the coordinates and shouted.

"Beam him up!"

**Here's the most fun chapter I've ever done and I hope you enjoy it and REVIEW! Because I love them! Let me know what you think will happen next.**


	13. Seeking Sands

**Okay Sorry I left that last chapter so suddenly, but class was about to start and I literally ran all the way across campus. If you've ever been to BC…well its huge so yeah… **

Jim POV

_My love is out there and why isn't he at the coordinates? He said both were there…_

Jim instinctively felt something was amiss.

"Where is my First officer and CMO?!" Jim shouted over the helm.

"Sir we are trying to locate-"Sulu was interrupted by Jim's urgent command.

"FIND THEM!" Jim was in full panic mode now. He felt a heavy sinking feeling in his stomach that he couldn't fight. There was a strange shock that hadn't come from him or the ship.

_It must've been…Spock calling out to him or something?_

"Spock! Leonard!" Jim screamed as he shouted Chekov and pushed Uhura with so many commands neither could keep up anymore.

"Sir, the last I heard from them was… three hours ago."Uhura's saddened tone brought tears to Jim's eyes.

"N…no." Jim's frame slumped in the chair.

_No I will not give up…they never gave up for me!_

Jim pushed Sulu off his post and jerked back the thrusters and pulled the warp drive up and snapped it back. The entire ship rocked and created a massive wave of sand in every direction from beneath it.

"Leonard tell me when you get this!" He ordered through Uhura's communicator.

"We'll just have to wait and see how far off they are." Jim smiled with a burst of hope.

Keptain I vill time ze release from ze epicenter of ze blast to navigate zeir coordinates." Chekov said.

"Thank you…" Jim sighed.

_For a moment I thought I'd go insane…_

McCoy POV

"I hate the sand…and the beach…and rocks." Leonard griped to the quiet Vulcan.

"You haven't said a word… you still there Spock?" McCoy looked down at Spock's calm tranquil face. His closed eyes were framed with long dark lashes and the elongated eyebrows that intimidated others and his pointed ears that some would call demonic seemed…different.

"You know your kinda pretty if you let people see the real you…with emotions you know?" Leonard smile sadly as he pushed a stray hair out of his eyes. He pulled him closer and held his cheek close to his own face. His tears fell on Spock's cheek. Leonard watched the dust clear after the trail of tears…his own tears.

"You're not so warm anymore." McCoy noticed.

"I could tell you just about anything huh?" He chimed to the unresponsive Vulcan. "That is not even fair because that waterhole is not there…" He watched it fade they made it farther. Every time water showed it would simply disappear just to mock them time and again.

"Guess I could last more than five minutes." He said to himself.

"Those coordinates are…off there's gotta be at least a hundred boulders out here." McCoy wished Spock would at least answer with a sigh…anything.

"There's something out there…Do you see it Spock?" Leonard whispered to him. He felt a wetness around his bare stomach.

"Hey!" He worried as he set Spock carefully down in the sand and saw green plastered completely down his side.

"Jesus…" He cried. He put two fingers to check whatever vitals Spock had left. His hands shook violently as he tried to steady himself.

_Dammit come on you're a Doctor!_

He felt nothing…

"No." He scolded himself. He pressed harder on his throat.

"Heart rate is…three hundred?!" McCoy looked down as knew that this was an onset heart attack.

_Wait…Vulcans are different internally their average heart rate is in the two hundreds so it's just a little higher than normal for a Vulcan like him…_

_Right?_

He battled his own emotions and propped him against his knee. That something was off in the distance grew bigger…wider.

"Great…more sand at least it's not another one of the Rod…whatever those things were." He said.

The blast blew at his hair wildly and his mouth gathered sand at the corners. He spat the sand out.

"Yuck!" He snapped. He looked down at his inactive communicator.

"Jim where are you?" He moaned. There seemed to be no sign of any shelter. He looked up at the blazing twin suns and scowled.

"As if one wasn't enough huh?" He spat.

Jim POV

Keptain I've located zeir position…" Chekov announced.

"Where?!" Jim sprung up off the helm and went right behind him.

"Zey are…two miles avay from ze original beaming zite." Chekov replied eagerly.

Jim's face was excited and his eyes were brighter, more determined.

"Get me a shuttle." He announced.

"Cap'an we canna 't do that we'd lose ya too." Scotty replied with dignity.

Jim weighed his options when Uhura's communicator crackled.

"Leonard Spock we're coming!" Jim shouted. He practically bore a hole through the viwer screen looking for any sign of them.

"There look!" Sulu said.

Jim followed his direction and saw a body laying in a starfish position and another in a fetal position. Judging by the body type the one with his legs and arms extended would be McCoy because he was rather tanned.

_What happened to Spock?!_

Jim bit his lip in anticipation and worry when he saw red and green splashed down McCoy's chest.

"Oh god…" Uhura worded. Jim saw Spock, he was bloody and both their clothes were torn.

"W…What happened?" Jim stammered.

"Beam them up now or I'm going down and taking this ship with me NOW!" Jim was furious. It wasn't directed at anyone specific either. He ran to the transporter room and dragged Scotty with him.

"Get them out!" He barked.

McCoy POV

"Is that…the…no it can't be…?" He croaked to Spock. There had been enough mirages out here on the planet, "This place is just to fucking cruel." He added.

"It's almost too real…" He chimed.

"Len…" Spock whispered. McCoy instantly rolled over and pulled him close to his face.

"What is it Spock?" He asked. He was completely and truly happy that Spock could at least manage to say his name.

"It's…Jim…he…s… here." McCoy looked up and saw another Rodarian with a broken claw heading their way and fast.

'Shit Spock you're kidding me!" He pulled Spock up and started to drag him away at a sluggish pace.

A brilliant stream of red flares blew it to smoking parts. McCoy gasped as he felt the fuzziness swirl around him and Spock.

"W…We're home." He said to him. He kissed his forehead and slumped over the transporter pad.

Jim POV

"My babies!" Jim cried as he reached out to drag them off.

"No!" Chapel's voice rang out.

"There's too many injuries you could harm them further if you're not careful!" She said in a rather motherly tone. She and Jim, who protested he help, picked up Spock and Leonard.

_What happened out there? _He thought as he pulled Leonard closer. He shuddered as he saw the bloodstains of both his and Spock's blood on Leonard's front. Once on the stretcher, Nurse Chapel pulled Spock's remaining pants off.

"Oh…this can be fixed with a dermal regenerator." She smiled.

"But his flesh is all burned and Jim reached to Spock's leg and touched it.

'Ouch!" Jim pulled his hand back and stiffened.

'They've been poisoned…" he said sternly.

"We'll have to do a series of blood transfusions." Chapel insisted.

"But do you have any Vulcan blood?" Jim asked.

'N…no." She sighed. Jim reached his hand out to Spock and suddenly the world around him vanished.

_Jim I can heal…I just need time to meditate…don't let her near me or I will die. I need complete concentration in order to purify my own blood. _

_You can do that Spock?_

_Yes… it takes a few days, maybe even weeks and I need everyone to understand this and you hold the power to keep everyone in order and away. Leonard has been poisoned as well, but he cannot heal so get him the proper care immediately. _

Jim was thrust out of the dreamlike state and shoved into reality.

"Chapel Spock just told me everything we need to do." Jim said.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I would've liked to lengthen it, but have to go to class so please review and tell me what you thought of both my recent chapters thanks!**


	14. Liquid Lust

**Yay I finally get a chance to work on my story once more. I'm sorry I couldn't work on the Valentine's Day part, my ma broke her foot in two different places and I've currently been taking care of her so keep her in your prayers and don't forget to review because each and every little one is like a bundle of happiness that makes me write faster, and besides…it just makes me happy so please don't forget to review. I mean goo god I have over 2000 hits now so please leave a comment and tell me how much you enjoy it! ,**

Jim POV

He kept his hand wrapped around McCoy's and the other around Spock's. Tears glittered his eyes as he saw both of his lovers that confused the hell out of him, but that's what they were now. He squeezed McCoy's harder when they inserted the thick needle into his forearm.

"Nowadays we can repair broken blood vessels, but we still rely on blood transfusions from the eighties." Chapel laughed.

"Hmm…" Jim stayed silent most of the day and then it soon darkened with the lighting.

It wasn't until everyone had left and gave their condolences Jim really did start to talk to them.

"What happened out there?" He looked over at Leonard and watched his eyes whirl behind their closed lids.

"If only you'd actually open them…I'd grant you a year of shore leave Bones…"

He was the one Jim worried about most because he was just human like he was, Spock could simply meditate and heal faster without any interruptions.

"Come on you can make it…wake up already, you're the doctor you should be able help Spock because I know you're the only one on this ship that can help him." Jim griped.

"God I'm beginning to sound like you now." He chuckled. A wave of sorrow swept over him as he realized Valentine's Day was practically ruined. He'd even bought both of them a present.

"I wish we could at least slept next to each other and just stayed that way for the holiday…" Jim trailed off.

"You…know I'm not into…holidays." McCoy groaned.

"Bones!" Jim cried cheerily and wrapped his arms around and pulling him up in a tight hug. He felt McCoy retract from his touch. Jim let him go with a look of terror in his impossibly blue eyes.

"You don't want me?!" He gasped.

"N…no…it's not…that." Leonard hissed as he pulled out the needle that Jim had accidentally pushed in during the hug.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Jim sobbed.

"Take it easy Jim it's not the Dark Ages anymore…" Leonard managed to cough out a laugh. Jim watched with fascination as McCoy held the sheet against his bleeding arm.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he pulled himself up and dragged his feet to the nurse's station and grabbed some supplies that Jim was unfamiliar with.

"I don't think you should be out of…" Jim stopped when he saw Leonard jab himself with another needle, a hypo this time.

"What's that for?" Jim asked , noting it's bright sheen of purple inside the needle.

"Allergic reaction prevention." McCoy said. To Jim's surprise McCoy started to lose the compassionate tone he usually had when they were together. He grimaced slightly as Leonard pulled out three more of the needles, each one varied with a bright color of the spectrum. He walked over to Spock and carefully pierced his neck with it.

"Hey!" Jim started, "He told me not to let anyone touch him."

"Well I'm the best doctor there is around and I know what makes the inner-workings of a Vulcan tick so let me do my job." McCoy mentored. Jim noted that the needles going into Spock were purple too, but it was integrated with a dark blue instead.

"The second should be administered at 1300 hours." He smirked at Jim while he pulled his gloves, at which time Jim wasn't aware were put on. McCoy began walking towards the small closet where there were scrubs. Jim enjoyed the way the gown had untied at the back.

"You sure know how to work it." Jim commented.

"What?!" McCoy grumbled. Jim walked over and grasped McCoy's cheeks firmly in his hands and kissed a trail down his neck. He'd forgotten how the standard issue gowns were practically see-through with hardly an excuse for a backing.

"Enough Jim I…" after, whatever point Leonard was trying to make remained unspoken as he lost his balance.

"Oh!" Jim gasped as he reached for Leonard's waist and hoisted him back up. He met McCoy's eyes and to Jim's amusement those well-sculpted cheeks began to turn a healthy shade of red.

"S…sorry." He mumbled, "I should lie back down and recuperate." McCoy smiled shyly.

Jim was in awe of this change in McCoy. He marveled as he turned Leonard's face in evey direction to make sure he wasn't wrong.

"What?" McCoy asked, suddenly worried by Jim's expression.

"Its…nothing." Jim lied, he didn't want to scare Bones into doing something that involved him doing anything mobile.

"You're just so beautiful and I missed you so much." Jim hadn't lied then. He leaned in a pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips.

"Go to bed or I'll make you sleep in Pike's room." Jim teased.

"Jesus…okay I will." Leonard smiled as Jim helped him back to his bed. He watched as his somewhat newly acquainted lover drifted off to a now more restful sleep.

_What happened to your eyes Bones?! _Jim bit his nails, a habit he'd never believed in slowly started to surface all because of Bones.

_His eyes were a pure liquid gold! _Jim was worried about this new change, but somehow it hadn't failed to enamor him either. He always liked the hazel eyes with a small ring of gold on the edge, but now? It looked like the outside caved in and his whole iris was the color of pure desire. He shuddered in his seat as he poured over the subtle changes in Bones.

He walked over to the sleeping Spock and felt a little guilty for ignoring him…only a little. He wrapped his hand around Spock's like he had before. He concentrated and felt the familiar static tingle that never failed to set his body on fire. It was weak, but surely there if he concentrated hard enough. He felt Spock's katra or 'soul' in his own mind. He always found mind melds to be entrancing too.

_Jim how are you? _Spock asked in a calm tone.

_Great and I hope you heal soon and something odd happened to Bones…I think you should know._

_And what might that be? _Spock asked, rather fascinated.

_Wake up and see for yourself…_ Jim mentally egged him on.

_Fine…I shall impede my progress to check on his well-being. _And with that said Jim was pushed back to reality with a blinding speed that made his stomach lurch. The room came to focus again.

"Damn I need to get used to that." Jim laughed. McCoy stirred slightly as he dreamt.

_Maybe a damn good dream…_ Jim thought with a grin. He left to go to his own quarters. Once there he felt very alone. He fell against the bed with a drawn out breath. He clutched the small red box meant for Leonard and held its blue twin in the other for Spock and started to cry.

"This was supposed to be the night…" His blue eyes dimmed with disappointment as he tried to hold in the tears.

_It failed…_

More came afterwards. He knew they'd be okay, but he just missed them horribly.

"Spock…Leonard…" He whimpered as he put both boxes on his chest where his heart was.

McCoy POV

It was into the night when he arose from his slumber. Everything looked weird. The colors around him were normal, but some were missing and turned a deep shade of grey. His gaze traveled to Spock who was in an upright position. They just sensed on another's presence.

"I was not supposed to wake up at this moment…" Spock said with a bewildered tone.

"It's weird…do you see something weird too?" McCoy asked.

"Yes." Spock answered. McCoy looked at Spock's hands while he held them up to his face.

"What happened to your hands?" Leonard asked as he saw elongated nails protrude from his fingertips.

"I believe the poison our bodies ingested have evolved to an adaptation stage." Spock stared.

"What does this mean? Will we turn into those gross things?!" McCoy was suddenly terrified.

"Perhaps something worse Doctor…" Spock said as he put both hands under the sheet while McCoy stared in disbelief.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have great plans for these two and Jim will be in shock! Oh Snap! Please review and give your input on what's to come…**


	15. Tails of our Times

**Here's chapter 15! I had the most fun with this one and I can't wait to see what you guys think! Thanks for reading, I have 2,842 hits and 1,010 visitors way to go fans! You keep me going and I dedicate this to RoyalxTrekxStar and her kind and generous support this is for you Thanks! :D**

McCoy POV

It didn't take long for him to become scared shitless of the recent mutations. He went straight to the bathroom and saw his newly changed eyes and it just made everything worse.

"What's going to happen now?!" He snapped. Spock just took in his tone without complaint and observed his hands once more.

"I will have to run a series of tests in order to find out what's causing the poison to react so abruptly. McCoy felt a sudden pressure in his ears, like he'd been swimming in water that was far too deep.

"Shit!" He winced and cupped his ears, trying to shut all the noise of the humming ship and the shouts he could hear for miles around.

"Make it go away!" He cried as his knees drooped and he pulled his hands away. Blood dripped from his ears now.

"Oh god…" He whimpered when he saw it.

"Come over here I might have to delay my recuperation process entirely to repair the damage done to both our bodies. He groaned as Spock pulled him into the thin hospital bed and ran a tricorder that had been left by his bed over McCoy's face.

"Nothing is damaged, I don't understand why though." He said to McCoy.

"How could nothing be wrong with me!?" He spat at the Vulcan who seemed to be unaffected by the terrifying changes.

"For now I think we should rest." Spock said in a rather stern tone.

"How can I even-"but McCoy was cut off when Spock jabbed him in the neck with a sleep aid.

Spock POV

"That taken care of I must go to the science department's laboratory." Spock got up and began pacing back to his quarters for the proper attire. He glanced over at the clock and the timing showed it was near eight o' clock on Earth. He rubbed his tired eyes and leaned over his desk and drifted off to sleep. Never once in his career in Starfleet had he done this. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what because he was so…tired. He closed his eyes and became unaware of time itself. He was in a far gone dream of being back on Vulcan as a child when that young Vulcan, Par Dek had managed to push emotion on him about his mother. He remembered each and every distinct detail about that day. The punches he threw and when he beat the other not so smug anymore Vulcan up. He made a promise when the elders disregarded his behavior as childlike and unacceptable on Vulcan standards. He would hold off all emotion unless it deemed necessary he do so. Jim had brought that out inn him just by sharing the same face. He had no idea that his bond mate would be that stupid and reckless cadet who had no morals or ambition. The biggest achievement was when he fell in love and believed. He knew what it meant to be human in the strongest way possible when he called Jim his Th'y'la. He found him to be attractive with everything he did. Spock relived the running they did through the Narada and when they rescued Captain Pike. He felt a warm feeling in his throat when he and Jim exchanged words while aboard the Vulcan craft know as the Jellyfish. He was going to tell Jim to let Uhura know that he loved her, but was glad Jim stopped him from saying it. Somehow he just knew that it would upset Jim if he told somebody else that he'd loved them. He felt Jim's shock through their mental connection in the hallway when he suppressed his own urges to please Jim. He couldn't wait to do it once more either. But now in this unknown state he couldn't bear to contaminate Jim with his illness or McCoy's. With that thought to mind he flinched and awoke.

"Spock to bridge your assistance has been required." Uhura's voice rang out. Everyone on the ship assumed he was better when his bed was empty and saw his at his workstation in the lower decks. He felt an odd sensation that something was amiss. He reached up to the sides of his head and gasped. He was in pure shock when he felt soft velvet cover his ears.

"What…" He managed as he inspected them fully. This mutation was new and then he saw his own familiar green blood on the desk in front of him. His ears apparently from his calculations, had bled in his sleep and changed. They represented the _Canis Domesticus_ species that most people found "adorable" and "cute" he for one never found the ears to be cute. He had no way of hiding them and he looked around his room for a distraction. He found a black beanie hat in the guest closet. He pulled it on and examined himself. He felt something long in between his legs and with a worried expression pulled his pants down anxiously and found yet another surprise. A long thin black tail drooped and slightly wagged.

"Fascinating." He said as he felt his lower abdomen muscles contract and the tail lifted higher and wagged in tight circles. He slid it back into his regulation pants and zipped them up and went to the bridge. He wondered if Leonard was having the same dilemma…

McCoy POV

He indeed was having the same issue…

McCoy fell out of the bed and screamed when he felt the furry tail brush against his inner thigh. He shrieked when he batted at it but then he felt the strange sensation of it being pulled against his own body. He stood up and pulled the gown off and saw the base of it was connected to his spine.

"Holy shit…" He just gaped until he saw furry ears in a deep chocolate color slighter darker than his own hair. His ears went back as he got frustrated with high strung emotions. He growled when his tail tucked between his legs in shame. He shot past to his office dorm that he rarely used, but at least he had some clothing in there.

"God you look stupid…" He scowled at himself. He had to hide them, but how? He tore through his things and found a dark slightly worn black cowboy hat from his rather shitty marriage from Jocelyn. He winced as he promised to take it with him, but he knew he'd never wear it.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures…" He told himself as he pulled the hat on. He turned slightly in the mirror; he smiled as he saw that he wore it quite well. He felt a weird pull and looked down and saw his tail in warp drive and it swept against his legs.

"You know it's not that bad of a tail." He smiled and ran his hand over the long chocolate colored fur of it. It wagged harder.

"Okay I have a feeling I won't be able to stop my emotions today." He pulled a brown leather belt from the rack on his wall and tied it down. He tried wagging, but it stayed firmly in place.

"Okay now I need some clothes…" He pulled out a freshly laundered shirt and pulled on a clean pair of pants. He walked with a little bit of a gait from the belt holding his tail in place. He made it to the bridge and immediately threw himself at Spock's station.

"Tell me you're okay!" He said in a whispered tone. When the chair turned around he saw the dark beanie Spock was sporting at the moment.

"Jesus…heaven in a hand basket…" He groaned. He put a finger beneath Spock's new attire to feel if he had the same symptoms he had. Sure enough his fingers brushed a soft velvet beneath the beanie. To his surprise Spock pulled away rather abruptly.

"Please Doctor please keep it away from work." He stated in a rather darkened hitch.

To him that seemed very odd coming from Spock, it sounded like they were going out. He shrugged it off and walked back over to the captain's empty chair and sat.

"You know that look suits you Commander." He laughed.

Jim POV

He walked in and saw the outline of a rather southern-looking hat in his chair. He sneaked over and yanked it away.

"Hey!" McCoy shouted and ripped it from his hands and placed it back on his head before Jim could even say ha ha.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Jim said feeling somewhat amused at the good doctor's new appearance. His gold eyes traveled over Jim in a not so subtle gesture.

"What's that look for?" Jim cooed while batting his eyelashes. McCoy had to keep from letting his tail go stir crazy.

"I'm just preparing for some much-needed shore leave." He smiled.

"Spock give me the full reaction observation report on the Rodarians." He smiled. But his jaw dropped when he saw Spock in that beanie.

"What…did you do to yourself?!" Jim was in awe. Spock never changed anything and he was always so perfectly clean cut all the time. This was like comparing apples and rectangles. Spock's hands went behind his back as he stated that he'd been previously been working on a vintage trend and society's negative reaction to positive attire changes.

"Okay…just keep working and get back to me on that…" Jim sat down in his now warmed chair.

"It's warm from you sitting in it." He smiled at McCoy. Leonard pulled away in fear that Jim would try to take his hat off again.

_What's up with these two, Did something happen on that planet that I wasn't told?_ He smirked.

_I guess I'll find out from Spock during our physical training course today. _He mused at his clever plan.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy what I've done to poor Spock and McCoy. I can't wait to see what Jim makes of all this. :D**

**Please review and leave your thoughts in a review for me thanks!**


	16. Binded Part 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I've written…somewhere between plotting a Pylar Heroes fic, reading **_**I Know Why the Cadged Bird Sings**_**, and doing a biography presentation on Toulouse Lautrec, I've been missing this so please enjoy. I had no idea how pissed I get at people if I don't get the chance to write my story…**

Jim POV

He knew they were both up to something the moment he'd snatched the hat off Leonard. He eyed his First officer rather suspiciously. He'd see what happened soon enough. He waited anxiously for 0830 hours. He swiveled in his chair in anticipation. His feet tapped the steel-tiled floor in wait.

"Something ails you Captain?" Spock's voice broke out.

'Huh? What? No… just waiting for time to pass…" Jim scuffed his left shoe on the floor until he saw black streaks on the tile.

"Hmm…" Jim was in a daze of boredom until McCoy's voice made him spring out of the chair.

"What is it Bones?!" Jim said with more enthusiasm than necessary.

"Well Jim the reports came back negative…" Leonard answered in a bewildered tone.

"Something wrong Bones?" He asked with a curious expression.

"Umm… no." He said and walked back into his office. Jim eagerly followed, either that or die of boredom instead.

"Leonard…" Jim mused.

With that sultry tone Leonard turned around and Jim gave him no reaction time. He pulled his face close and kissed him with groaning desperation. A reserved moan vibrated Jim's mouth as the good doctor gave into the kiss…if it could be called that.

McCoy POV

"Please…" Jim whimpered…_no begged… _

McCoy weaved his hands through Jim's flaxen hair. He felt his tail, among other things, twitch. He groaned slightly as Jim pulled on his lower lip with a perfect pair of teeth.

The intercom blasted an announcement Jim was praying for.

_Martial Arts class begins in ten minutes. _

Jim squirmed up against McCoy's lap and finally broke the kiss.

'We've got to go." He said to McCoy rather reluctantly.

"Move it Captain." Bones gave a wry grin and slapped Jim's ass. He of course squeaked. God McCoy loved that sound.

Jim POV

He ran to the lockers and tore off his shirt even though he had only been halfway there. A few shouts and even more whistles later he made it. A big grin spread over his face as his eyes met Spock's bare back. His nails itched to press against that back. A shudder went through the golden-haired captain. Coming to the locker room was like a porn show for what it's worth to Jim. He licked his lips as Spock turned around and revealed his impressive front as well. Jim's eyes slowly made their way from the blue towel he wore slowly past his naval and up to his chest that was slightly dusted with dark hair. His nipples had an exotic green tint to them. Jim was used to this from all the intergalactic lays he done in the past. He grinned proudly and heard Spock's rather intimate compliment.

"Captain this isn't the proper place for this kind of interaction…" Spock's eyebrow rose. Jim's cheeks heated as his Vulcan brought his hand to his. The electric shock stirred his arousal oh so further.

"You surely don't mean that." Jim grinned and kissed the timid Vulcan.

"Mmmff…" Jim moaned as his mouth claimed Spock's. Their tongues mimicked the same intimacy sparking through their fingertips.

"You'll learn to like human kisses Spock." Jim panted as he pulled away. Spock quickly went out into the changing rooms to avoid a rather 'stiff' predicament. Jim turned and met the supple gold eyes of his favorite CMO.

"Hey Bones…" He smirked.

"You ready yet?" He asked without noticing their moment before stepping in.

"Umm…yes let's go!" Jim was positively giddy now. His hands shook and he bit his lower lip as people were coupled off to par with each other by Data.

McCoy POV

He waited patiently for Spock to pick an opponent, sure enough he chose the captain. McCoy winced as he heard his name paired with someone else. He walked over to the matching number on his sheet of paper.

"Pike?!" All the color in his face drained as he met relentless cobalt eyes. He could've sworn he felt his ears go back and he tail jerk back unable to poise itself between his legs.

'You've failed to serve your detention for at least a week Cadet." Pike warned.

"What?! No?! You can't blame me for something that happened by accident! The planet and the Rodarians!" McCoy snapped. And with that he was slammed to the ground and the air in his lungs left him.

"Ugh…" He coughed and gasped. He had to admit he wasn't expecting that at all. He looked up and saw Pike looming over him. He was fucking intimidating now. Nero hadn't done a thing to deplete him of his power, in fact he probably made it stronger…

_Yeah he sure fucking did…_

McCoy attempted to get up, but the Admiral easily knocked him on his ass once more and then flipped him over. His wrists were bound by a single hand, while the other pulled his hair up. Pike's words were quiet, but harsh.

'Don't you fucking prance around in this class…I know what you did last time you little shit." He hissed. McCoy didn't even try to fight him off, simply because it would only heighten his current humiliation.

"Yes…sir." Leonard groaned. Pike released his hold and McCoy got up very quickly. Pike rushed him again. He avoided the Admiral's first hit that usually knocked him on the ass every time. He managed to land a punch into his ribcage. Somehow that had even backfired. Pike grabbed his arm and stretched it past his back and pinned him…again. McCoy fought hard this time, his 'inner wolf' fought and he felt his teeth sharpen to points as Pike twisted his arm up higher.

"Fuck!" He hissed through clenched teeth as the pain seared through him.

"Feels good huh?" Pike roused as he put him in the same place he had put Jim in last week, except under completely different circumstances. His cheeks went aflame as those words repeated in his head.

"Aaahhh!" McCoy grimaced as Pike leaned over him. He felt suffocated… he _had to get out_.

His eyes burned a brighter gold now. He twisted his own arm, under Pike's hold, at an odd angle and elbowed Pike in the face. He had to admit it was pretty childish, but at least Pike hadn't expected it. He slammed both fists into Pike's sides.

_Wham!_

_Wham!_

McCoy grabbed onto Pike and dragged him down with him. He got Pike on his back, which simply was a miracle, and a big grin spread over his face in triumph.

"What kid, you think you're so high and mighty just because you managed to get be on my back huh?" Pike huffed.

_Indeed it had felt so good to overpower the Admiral…_

McCoy must've been basking in the aura for too long because then Pike had pulled his shirt up in his fist and grabbed his bare waist and easily flipped him. His stomach was slightly showing beneath the now bunched up fabric in Pike's clenched hand.

"Motherfucking cocky Cadet." He laughed. McCoy's moment of fame ended rather soon. He watched Pike's expression change from stern to surprise.

"The hell happened to you kid?" McCoy felt his face get hot and his hands started to shake.

"W…what?" He was scared now. Afraid of what else happened to his features now. He felt Pike's hand go straight to his ears. His back stiffened as Pike's hand ran over the soft velvet.

_It felt really good…almost too good. _His cock twitched in response.

_Uh Oh… _He scrambled beneath Pike and wretched himself free. Pike was faster than he unfortunately. He landed on McCoy and they skidded across the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" He warned. The position he had McCoy in drove his senses

stir-crazy and his cock was now at full attention.

"I…I need to go!" He snapped and struggled against Pike. But the Admiral flipped him over to face him and McCoy's tail strained against the belt. Pike grabbed the sides of his face and inspected his

newly-acquired features. His ears were flat against his head when Pike pulled one up and felt it again.

"Simply intriguing." He said, apparently he hadn't noticed McCoy's raging erection against his tented pants. The circular movements on his ears were too much. He shuddered and tried pulling away. Pike felt something lengthen past his thigh. His eyes narrowed. McCoy felt his pants rip and his tail slapped Pike in the face and wagged in violent circles. Pike grabbed it and McCoy stiffened.

"What happened to cause all this?" Pike was hovering over him now. McCoy was tempted to lick his face now.

_Why the fuck am I wanting to like his face?! Must be the stupid dog in me! _

As McCoy's thoughts scampered around in his head everything else went into a hazy fog.

"AAaann…" McCoy groaned as he felt Pike's knee put pressure against his hardness. He ground his hips involuntarily against Pike's leg.

'What hell do you think you're doing kid?!" Pike snapped. McCoy wasn't in his right mind anymore. His instincts wanted dominance and Pike seemed to be the perfect candidate at the moment. He panted against Pike's cheek, ignoring the Admiral's complaints and warnings. His rash judgment was in full drive at the moment. Pike suddenly grabbed his crotch and McCoy bit on his lip and rocked his hips.

Pike thought that this would stop it, but it had only fueled the kid beneath him.

"Hey knock it off…wake up…" Pike slapped McCoy on the face. He watched his cheek go from red to scarlet. His moans were hushed but his movement didn't stop. Pike pulled his face closer and attempted to make eye contact with him. His half-lidded eyes were a liquid gold.

The only thing that mattered to McCoy was getting off. The dog in him clawed at the surfaced and ached to sink its teeth in. His hips ground deeper and he was rendered helpless against his increasing ache between his legs that need that powerful release.

"No kid you are NOT doing this to me today!" Pike was furious now. This kid was more reckless than Jim at the moment. At least Jim had the sanity to do it in a less public place than this.

'Snap out of it!" He hissed. But any words that made it to McCoy's now sensitive ears were inaudible. Pike grabbed one and this caused McCoy's hips to jump and he whimpered.

_Fuck… Pike meant to only pull it…_

McCoy moaned and arched his back as his senses picked out the pressure on his ears and his tail tucked between his legs again and he bit his lower lip to keep quiet. He leaned his head closer and sank his teeth in, this hadn't caused the Admiral to pull away. He simply needed to wake the kid up or something. Pike saw fang, fur, and tail…

"Dog…" He whispered to McCoy. He pulled his tail. McCoy's back stiffened his teeth released their grip and his senses were torn from the fog of lust. He was still panting, but then reality struck him like a bolt of lightning. His face went a pure white when he felt his erection and Pike on top of him.

"Oh!" He gasped and drug himself away and tucked his tail away and covered his ears. He was ashamed of himself now.

_How the hell does someone lose it so quickly?! You…you did… _His mind was racing and he mentally cursed himself for it.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck! I'm sorry!" He whimpered at Pike. To his amazement Pike wasn't going to ream him a new one, at least not in public like this. He hid his tail and picked up his hat and left. Pike followed him through the door.

"What the hell was all that about?" Pike wanted answers.

**Well I intended to get into some Spirk in this chapter, but a time limit stopped that. Don't worry Jim and Spock will get theirs in the next chapter. I am indeed a McCoy/Pike shipper, but I couldn't help myself with this part. I hope you guys enjoyed it. There indeed will be consequences for McCoy's actions later, but Jim is going to be center stage in the next chapter. **


	17. Roll Over Bones

**Been a while I've been sorting out my life and what I want to do with it lately, I recently watched Avatar, the one with the blue guys in it…fucking amazing. I borrowed a copy from my friend and stayed up till two last night watching it!**

Jim POV

Jim was having a great time from getting tossed around by Spock. He was so lithe and graceful when he fought, but stayed attuned so the Vulcan wouldn't hit any of his vitals. Jim however, did manage to get himself into enticing positions that caused a shimmer of emerald to Spock's face. Jim felt the subtle rumble from Spock's chest as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Now Jim was just being cocky. He flipped Spock and pinned his arms down and laced his fingers through his. Spock said nothing, but the current running between them was subtle and tingly. Jim felt his Vulcan shudder.

_Oh god I've never seen you this way… It's so…intoxicating. _

_Indeed you have not Th'y'la. _

Jim let out a small gasp; he'd forgotten that Vulcans were capable of strong telepathy. He leaned in close, unable to kiss him at the moment. A rather long…very long thing between Spock's legs pressed into Jim's hips.

"Ooh what might that me Spock?" Jim's sultry moan made Spock's ears get a shade darker. Just then a second length pressed into Jim.

"What don't tell me…Vulcans have two of them?!" He whispered in Spock's ear. His lips brushed along the rim of his pointed ear. All the logic in the world couldn't disprove the feelings overtaking the Vulcan's current state of mind.

"Jim…" He stammered. He felt his tail wiggle excited circles against his mate. Jim's eyes lit up as he put a hand against it.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" Jim sighed. Spock's eyebrows knitted together, the emotion anger was completely expressed and Jim didn't even have to guess. Jim reassured him with soft feather kisses down his neck. He ran a finger down Spock's arm. He jolted and the current between their hands surged and caused Jim to fall off of him. He heard a moan that he knew was the voice of Bones. He looked over and saw him with Pike. Even Spock's eyebrows were raised at least a centimeter higher.

Jim had seen everything that had happened. No matter that he was thrown to the ground by Spock or against the wall that he knew something had gone terribly wrong with Leonard.

"Spock wait…" He struggled to his feet and stared at the empty doorway in which both the Admiral and Leonard went.

"What seems to be the problem Captain?" Spock asked.

"I don't know and just call me Jim!" He was now getting rather irritated. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stalked to the door.

"Captain you cannot simply leave a training course while it is in full operation." Spock stepped in front of him.

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do…officer." Jim's heated voice started to rise. Spock's eyebrow twitched at the sudden turn of events.

"Captain I…" Spock was cut off by Jim's brisk stride past him. The Vulcan turned and saw the back of his captain and simply dismissed his behavior and decided it would be best for the two to discuss it over chess. Jim was furious

_How could you just leave me like that Leonard?! _

_Throw yourself at Pike for no reason?!_

Jim's hands were drawn up into tight fists and he felt his heart rate go up along with his flamboyant temper. He was beyond pissed now. He saw Leonard's retreating form to the lockers. Jim huffed in a breath and stalked towards him.

"Hey Bones!" He snapped and Leonard ignored him and slammed his office door shut.

_What the hell do you think you're doing…running from me?!_

Jim punched in the Captain's override key code and to Leonard's horror the door opened and a red-faced Jim practically kicked down the door.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Jim snapped.

"What about?!" McCoy bit back. Jim's fists clenched and he was fighting the urge to strike McCoy.

"You were throwing yourself at the Admiral…The Admiral Bones!" Jim looked straight at him, "I thought you had better standards than that!"

"It wasn't intentional and I didn't mean to it's this…" McCoy's hand went in circles around his face and he pointed to his gold eyes and tail.

"I don't know why, but I think it's got something to do with this whole altered DNA thing." Jim looked down, feeling slightly ashamed of his violent surge of jealousy. He just chose Leonard over Spock at that moment.

_Shit…I don't want to choose…_

"Jesus Jim I'm sorry I lowered my guard it won't happen again I promise."

"Fine, I'll let it go but you have to do something for me first…" a smug grin widened over Jim's face.

"Umm…what's that look for?" McCoy tensed up slightly.

"Would you do the same thing to me?" Jim's Thalo blue eyes brightened.

'Uh…class is stil-" Jim reached in and kissed McCoy and slid his hands around his waist. Leonard could feel Jim's hands sneak past his waistband and Jim's fingers brushed against the dark brown fluff of his tail.

"I like fuzzy things…" Jim chuckled. He raise one hand and stroked one of McCoy's fluffy ears. McCoy stiffened slightly and whimpered. Jim let out an excited gasp at this new founding.

"Oh wow you are very sensitive there aren't you." But McCoy couldn't respond because whatever Jim was doing at the moment was insanely good. He felt his knees buckle. Jim kissed him again and watched McCoy.

"You're tail twitches Bones." Jim smiled. McCoy couldn't help but laugh at how pissed Jim had become for the whole Pike issue.

_Shit…the Pike issue!_

"Umm Jim we're gonna have a problem with that whole situation…Pike you know?" McCoy's tone wavered.

"Oh right, can you spend the night in my quarters…please Bones?" Jim's eyes got big and he stuck out his lower lip for effort.

"Now that face can make me do anything." McCoy leaned in and bit his lower lip and kissed him.

"Hey!" Jim teased. "Save it for tonight…"

"What if I don't want to wait?" Leonard grinned and he picked up his PADDS and various others paperwork.

"Fine." McCoy frowned and tucked his tail in his pants.

"You know what…" he pulled his tail out and took off the hat.

"Screw it, I don't give a damn about it anymore…" He smiled and headed down the hallway. Spock passed him, but McCoy pulled him back and took the beanie off.

"There you go…" He smiled. Spock's sharply pointed black ears, representing a Doberman's stood up high and rigid. McCoy snorted slightly.

"And I thought you looked scary enough with Vulcan ears…" He laughed.

"I do not find the situation to be humorous Doctor." Spock said in his usual monotone. Before McCoy could answer, Spock's usual upright stance faltered and he slumped over. He heard a low groan come from Spock and he held him close.

"Hey are you going to be okay?" He shouted at the Vulcan. He shook Spock's slender shoulders.

No answer

He felt his own mind waver and he too had fallen victim to the lightheadedness.

The next time he opened his eyes he saw Spock's bare back in front of him.

"Hmm…" He tried to rub away the grogginess, but to no avail. He reached out an arm but it fell to the floor.

_Now why would Spock be naked? _

Jim POV

He had found them in the hallway incapacitated on the floor, both of them. What better way to make their fevers go down than have them naked?

Jim smiled as he admired Spock's lithe, but deadly form pale against Bones' slightly larger tan body.

Jim wiped some drool from his chin.

"If only I could get you two to get along, I'd have an amazing night." Jim sighed and sat on the bed with them. He put a hand against Spock's arm and felt the heated current run through him.

"I wonder…" Jim reached for Bones' hand and sure enough the current flowed through him as well.

"Oh my" Jim mused, a devious smile spread over his face.

**I must end the chapter here, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever : But hopefully I can get at least 3 more up before Spring Break. I won't be able to write during that time, but I will before and after thanks for reading. Jim will have his moment, maybe even in the next chapter or two… XD**


	18. Windows and Steak

**Spring break was amazing… no I didn't get drunk and fight or anything, but I did go to Universal studios and it was even more kickass than when I first went yay! **

The next time McCoy woke the colors swirled in front of him. He reached up to grab the sides of his head to stop the dizziness. To his shock he couldn't reach and a dark brown paw slapped against his face.

_Dear god I must be dead!_

His mind was churning horrific thoughts until he looked across the room.

_He was a dog… _

There was no other explanation for it. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn't alone either…

_Spock was changed as well…_

McCoy's gold eyes trailed down Spock's lithe furry form. He was jet black and he had a snout that sharply angled downward. He was a pure black Doberman. Of course Spock ended up becoming McCoy's least favorite dog. He laughed at the prospect. He studied his own features and saw dark chocolate fur everywhere.

_Jesus I'm furry…_

He went over to the mirror and then he stopped, getting up and walking was a very odd sensation. He was walking with his hands now, in a way and it made him laugh slightly. Of course it came out as a whimper. To his disappointment he couldn't reach the mirror so he aimed and his nails caught the edge of the frame. He had a large pink nose, of all things. McCoy looked at himself and saw that he was a chocolate lab. Thankfully not the skinny ones he wasn't very fond of. He had a brisk thick build. He let go and remained on the floor again.

_Gee, it sure looks different from this angle…_

He gazed back over at Spock who was still sleeping. He watched his colleague's chest rise and fall.

"Spock?"

McCoy leaned over his face and breathed heavily on him.

"Spock you have to wake up you're not going to believe this either." He nudged him with his nose.

"Oh hell with it." He stuck out his tongue and swiped it over his face. Spock's eyes had thrust open and he was off the floor in a surge of energy that surprised McCoy. Teeth flashed and McCoy saw Spock easily take him down in one swift movement.

"Umm hey it's just me okay?" McCoy's voice came out as a whine, but somehow they understood each other. Spock released his lengthy paw from McCoy's chest.

"We've been chemically altered…with no antidote, do you know what this means?" Spock broke to him.

"Yeah I'm starving and it's been forever since we've eaten?" McCoy joked. "I'm tired of caring anymore." He added.

"If you are concerned, there have never been any pets previously aboard the USS Enterprise, where will we get food of any form, also concluding the fact that we, as dogs, cannot enter the codes from the replicator?" Spock eyed him.

"You underestimate my skills Vulcan…umm…I mean dog…hmm." McCoy's ears went back as he made the comment.

"You help me find a way out of this room and I'll get the food." McCoy said.

"The window can be broken." Spock stated. McCoy jumped up without thinking and then fell from the impact of the window. His body, dog or not, ached from throwing himself at the door.

"Ouch…being a dog doesn't make it hurt any less does it?" He panted.

"Allow me Doctor." He watched as Spock's stark red eyes calculated the jump and he leapt.

The shattering of the glass startled Leonard from his thoughts of disbelief.

"How'd you do that when I ended up falling on my ass?" McCoy snapped. Spock's head peered in from the other side of the window and called him.

"My Vulcan strength hasn't eluded me." He called Leonard towards the door.

With a leap and a grunt he was through the door. He hoisted himself up and looked down the hallway.

"I thought everything would be black and white…" McCoy wondered.

"Correction, we are unable to see the colors of red and green…" Spock countered him.

"Then I guess Christmas is a dark holiday for a dog…"McCoy laughed as they padded down the hall. They both heard the whirl of the ship shift into warp drive two.

"Follow me I know where some food is." McCoy led the way from their left. The truth was, he had no idea what to do except follow his nose to the mess hall. Spock's head peered over the corner and he zoomed under a table. McCoy stubbornly followed him.

"Why are we running again?" He turned his nose towards Spock.

"Do you believe that Admiral Pike, with the knowledge that there a two dogs on his ship, let us simply walk in and out of each room?" Spock's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You know I thought you were scary enough as a Vulcan with those pointy ears and all, but you still manage to become even more intimidating as a dog." McCoy was looking at those mystic red eyes again. He must preferred Spock as a Vulcan.

Leonard looked around for some pathetic soul that would take pity on a dog and feed it. His eyes darted around the room.

"Follow me I've got an idea." McCoy said.

Spock followed diligently and they stopped under a pair of well kempt Starfleet boots. Chekov peered below the table and his eyes widened and then he smiled. McCoy sucked it up and staunched his ears back and stared at him wide-eyed and pleading. Chekov, being the animal activist that he was, took pity and gave him a spoonful of cheerios. McCoy willingly accepted them in earnest and called Spock over. Spock practiced the look and felt rather uncoordinated at the same time.

"Just flop one of those ears back at it'll be perfect for you." Leonard grinned.

Spock did it once more and his eyes loomed up at Scotty.

"Here you go lad…" Scotty handed him a steak. Spock took it in his mouth and then dropped it instantly. McCoy obviously catching the scent ran over and saw Spock just look at it in the floor.

"What's wrong with you? I can't believe Scotty even eats steak at this time anyway."

Spock looked confused now, "Vulcans do not consume meat, and it is against the ways of Surak, the founder of the Vulcan heritage."

McCoy eyed him suspiciously. "You're a dog now just suck it up and eat it, or I will."

Spock, clearly in defeat, leaned over and sniffed the meat and lapped at it slightly.

"It certainly doesn't take like anything I've had in my life." Spock seemed surprised, if McCoy could place his current state of emotion. He started eating it, with the knowledge that he was breaking his Vulcan heritage, but he had no clue when they would be able to eat again.

"Umm could I have some too?" McCoy looked slightly embarrassed. Spock looked over from his meal and pointed with his nose over at Scotty. McCoy looked up and saw that Scotty was replacing his steak, two to be exact. The Scotsman's fork loomed beneath the table with the weight of a decently sized steak.

"Oh I'm n heaven." McCoy murmured as he took the steak in his mouth and chewed.

Both of them were startled when the double doors of the mess hall were slammed and almost torn off the hinges.

"Admiral Pike…" both of them muttered in unison.

**So here's the end of this chapter, I would've liked to add more, but duty calls and so does English class so it'll have to wait until Monday. I am banned from writing at home, so school is my only sanctuary to write fiction… Reviews are appreciated! XD**


	19. A Man Turned

**Okay its been awhile, but my twin came back to me after running away (sigh) and my other sister's laptop happily found its way back to me XD God I missed writing! Don't know what to say because I'm just going to continue the story already…**

McCoy slunk low beneath the table as Pike thundered passed both he and Spock.

_Hey wait where's…_

McCoy's gold eyes focused back towards Pike and he held the large jet black Doberman by the scruff of his neck. He was dragging him towards the back door. McCoy looked around frustrated and panic-stricken. No one was doing anything, no one dared do anything.

Without much other option he pursued both of them. Jim wasn't even in the mess hall either…

He followed Spock's scent, which presumed to be easier than he'd first thought. It trailed back to Pike's office …

_Shit… _

He stopped at the door, feeling rather nervous to see how Spock met his fate.

_CRASH!_

McCoy's ears perked up then he heard screaming and then a yelp. Followed by the sound of everything in Pike's office shattering. He pushed open the door with his muzzle. Pike was going insane… He was clutching his head and knocking things over his room.

"Fuck make it stop!" A moment later McCoy's ears were pounding against the wailing engines.

"Agghhrrr!" Pike growled as McCoy looked up at him and saw his ears had become dark and furry like Spock's. A thick bushy tail ripped open his pant leg.

"YOU…DID THIS TO ME!" Pike's voice boomed.

"W…what? I didn't do anything!" McCoy shouted.

To his surprise Pike had understood his every word. But he wasn't responding anymore. He fell on the ground and his voice was enraptured by snaps and growls. Pike's human form submitted to this new beast of a form. He head rose up and enormous form hovered over McCoy's.

"erm…" McCoy managed when he saw what _he _had done to the highest ranking officer in Star Fleet. He had become a silverback German Sheppard; it seemed to suit him quite well.

He knocked McCoy on his back and pinned him down.

"When you got all friendly with me during class…you bit me…boy." Pike barked.

"I…I didn't mean to I swear!" McCoy said innocently. Pike listened for the sirens again.

"Do you hear that…Mutt?" He asked. McCoy looked away and listened… nothing.

"Come on let's go." Pike ordered. Spock, who had witnessed the entire thing, silently followed them.

"Have any of you seen Jim?" McCoy asked.

"To be honest, our captain has been absent since last evening." Spock answered. Pike's cobalt blue eyes, even in this form, had the same impact.

"Follow me…Now, that's an order!" Pike took off and Spock and McCoy quickly fell in stride with the Admiral. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen George either…" Pike's eyes widened and he somehow began to leave the other two behind… and that's when all hell broke loose.

_RED ALERT! _ The Enterprise's screens and sirens wailed and signaled an all out attack.

Pike began giving orders to Chekov and Scotty, but to his dismay they didn't understand him at all.

"Goddamit!" Pike snapped and darted towards Med Bay. McCoy followed suit

"We must launch out into the planet below n' make negotiations and at least try to stop 'em." Scotty said.

"Vill do Keptin." Chekov said.

A wry smile formed over Scotty's face when he told him that.

"Alright I need more Dilithium crystals for the engine!" Scotty ordered. Several officers went down to the engine room. Spock cleared off in another direction.

"Wait Spock!" McCoy shouted.

"Leave him!" Pike ordered. They ran into the transporter while Scotty prepared it for three other officers, they had managed to get in before Scotty could stop them.

"Oye Shit! No they're gonna end up like dat poor lad's beagle!" Scotty whined.

"Aaaauuugggghhh!" McCoy howled as they were flying through the atmosphere of the sandy planet they had unfortunately had become familiar with a few weeks ago. The transporter miscalculated their body weight and transported them into the middle of the air. Wind whipped against his body and tousled his fur as they plummeted to the ground.

"Pike!" McCoy shouted as he fell closer and closer to the ground. Pike steadied himself and landed roughly on his feet and one of them gave out as he slammed the floor. McCoy was slightly more fortunate and rolled onto the ground and got up to help the Admiral.

"Go…get Jim." Pike told him, "I can't help you now."

"B…but" McCoy's eyes grew big, "I'm not leaving you!" He grabbed a mouthful of Pike's fur from his shoulder and tried dragging him.

"Come on you have to get up." McCoy became frustrated.

"No!" Pike bit McCoy's ear and he startled him with his anger.

"Jim needs YOU!" Pike bit back, "now get outta here kid." Pike ordered.

McCoy shot off through the sandy planet run as fast as his four legs could carry him.

Pike was filled with some admiration as he watched McCoy's retreating form. A massive blast of green forced its way through the thundering winds of the planet and surged downward and shot through Pike's shoulder. His eyes widened.

"NERO!" Pike's lips curled back and revealed jagged bloody teeth…his blood. George's face engrained in his mind he forced himself on all fours. Never would he let Nero live, not after having to go through space and time to get his George back…and the torture… A shudder ran through him and his tail flanked straight up and his hackles stood on end. His legs strained as he pulled himself upright. His head dipped low as he let out a warning howl loud enough for the Romulan's ears to pick up.

"Captain, there's another dog out there." Ayel's voice rang out over the comm.

"Another?" Nero's voice deepened, "capture it."

"Yes Captain." Ayel's hand waved over the switchboard and with a few clicks more lasers ejected from the Narada.

**Ok this is one out of four new chapters, I'd like a review on each one to know how you guys have been Yeah you get to see him in a this, thanks for all the awesome reviews. To those who enjoyed the shiny new movie, the next one won't be out until 2012, but they are thinking about adding in some old villains like Kahn, I will give any new updates when I find them. Ok McCoy fans, another movies with Karl Urban in it is "The Irrefutable Truth about Demons" its an interesting flick and kinda creepy and the villain reminds me of Nero. But you get to see his fine bare ass in it and I watched it in five parts on YouTube… **


	20. Senator Par Dek

**This chapter was long and took a while and I gave Ayel a moment to shine!**

McCoy was well aware of the scent of blood on the horizon and it only pushed him farther. Ayel materialized a few hundred feet in front of him. His senses picked up the heavy unmistakable scent of Romulan. He growled, although feeling quite stupid in the process. He felt a low rumble in his throat. Ayel hissed and revealed slightly pointed teeth as he pulled out an interesting gun that held odd mismatched attachments.

"GO TO HELL!" McCoy snapped.

"Oh an intelligent one we have here?" Ayel gave a wicked grin, "you might have a fighting chance to survive the procedure better than you're predecessors." He finished.

"What?" McCoy spat.

"Well little beast it's time to put you down." Ayel announced. With that statement declared he aimed the gun straight at him and fired the trigger. McCoy's eyes widened as a net launched over him.

"A net?" He chuckled even though he was trapped.

"Oh not just any…" Ayel chuckled.

McCoy gasped as the net tightened against him and surged with green electricity. McCoy yelped as he became entangled and electrocuted. His body went limp and his fighting spirit died down. He crumpled to the floor. Ayel seized him up over his shoulder and beamed back aboard the Narada.

McCoy's vision went hazy, but he could make out bits of conversation.

"Get him…the other one…different…origin."

"Doctor?" McCoy heard a voice say, "are able to move?"

"Mmf?" McCoy's memory was foggy.

"We need to get out..they are doing animal experimentations." Spock's mental voice invaded his mind.

"WHAT?" McCoy bolted upright and took in his surroundings. They were behind bars made of some kind of alien metal alloy.

"Missed this place eh Spock?" McCoy joked.

"Not taken…" Spock replied.

_Back on the USS Enterprise_

"I must go and receive Nero's transmission." Spock Prime's voice answered to Scotty's insistent calls.

With a wave of Vulcan robes and a salute, Prime was off.

"I must locate a fellow ally to end this troubled Romulan's path."

"Who, might I ask are you even talking about?" Uhura snapped.

"My dear and fellow officer you have much to learn, though he is in fact Romulan, he holds down the entire empire." Uhura watched him with surprise as he began sending telepathis messages through the Enterprise's satellite Intel.

"However, I believe in my time, he was a man, yet now he is only the age of a boy."

Uhura straightened up and said.  
"Then what good id he to us now?"

"Patience…though young he has been ruling the empire since he was five, his intelligence even outranks my own vast years of experience." Prime gave her a quick methodical grin.

"Oh...well have you reached him yet?"

Suddenly the navigation screen opened and a young face of a Romulan boy appeared.

"Par Dek…" Spock stated.

"Yes Ambassador Spock, you require my assistance…I wish not to speak so publicly, as it makes it easier for our enemies to detect my location, I shall send you my coordinates so they we may speak in private, Par Dek out."

"Spock out." He replied.

Uhura please decode the message, I understand that you are versed in all three dialects in Romulan right?"

"Yes sir."

Prime cocked and eyebrow, much as his young counterpart had as well. Uhura smiled as she began decoding and analyzing the message.

"Keptin zey are not avter us." Chekov was stunned.

"It seems they are attacking something on the planet." Sulu was now intrigued.

"Well fire anyway!" Scotty hissed.

"It would not be wise judgment on our part Montgomery." Prime answered quietly.

"Well then you hav the floor Spock since that still holds ye in rank for First officer as of now." Scotty smiled and stepped down to the lower decks where he was much more comfortable with.

The sound of the transporter pad beaming up a solitary figure emerged.

"I am anxious to get started." He grinned as he stepped off the launch pad.

"I hear your counterpart as well as your Chief Medical Officer and Captain are on that ship?" Par Dek asked.

"Yes, but they have been stricken with a disease that has changed their bodies into a…canis domesticus species." Prime stated.

"A…dog?" Par Dek grinned. "Yes I have lost a few officers on this planet as well friend, if I am correct…" He started to enter formula codes into Spock's navigation viewing screen.

"They are indeed infected by a virus that was found on this planet, however the conditions of this planet render life unsustainable, therefore the host of the original strain was placed there for a purpose." The young Romulan smiled at his conclusion.

"If that is the case then we could assume this was Nero's doing?" Prime asked.

"Yes and after the engagement of crafts I would like to take Nero back to my home planet and placed in prison."

"Let us continue then." Prime cleared out of the room and took Par Dek with him to show him all of the things he had seen for himself. Prime reached out and grabbed Par Dek's wrist and sat him down.

"Ambassador… I don't find that to be rather appropriate behavior." He responded to the Vulcan's touch by pulling his hand away.

"It is of little importance as of this moment." Prime stated, without much concern of what he had done to him. With that statement in mind he placed a hand up onto Par Dek's temple and then his other on opposite side.

"I must warn you…I am a very powerful Vulcan far beyond your own many years and this meld might have…undesired after effects…young one." Par Dek huffed slightly, unable to compose his emotions as highly as his brothering species known as Vulcans, but Prime could tell by the way his eyebrow tinged beneath his slender fingers.

_Whoosh!_

Everything around them became unstable and then smoothed out into a calm landscape of stars_. This disease changes the host to another species and then injections are given to the evolved creature_ Nero was saying to them. Apparently while captured, Nero had begun gene splicing. Dark purple fluid ran over the floor and people were shouting… _accidents happen all the time… _Nero reminded his officers. Bodies just began dissolving onto the floor. Unwanted infected beings were thrown out of the shipping docks. It .was a cruel fate for anything to be simply thrown out into space… Nero was then sending Spock onto Delta Vega where he was doomed to see the fate of Vulcan, his home planet, destroyed…

Par Dek gasped as he pulled out of the meld. He coughed and sucked in air as quickly as he could. Dark green blood seeped from one of his ears.

"I am sorry if I have caused you an overabundance of unwanted emotions, Nero's seemed to have surpassed mine, but I don't think you were strong enough to avoid them."

"No… it's nothing I…cannot handle m…myself." The Romulan smirked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Well we know more now…at least what he's plotting." Par Dek announced.

"Yes, now we must get aboard that vessel and get back our officers…are you able to stand?" Prime asked.

"Yes…" He stumbled slightly as he rose.

"Senator Par Dek are you feeling ill?" Prime took his face in his hands. A fair amount of green flushed his cheeks as he pulled away from the elder Vulcan.

"Yes…unfortunately it is the same illness that took my father, but I am far stronger and have the capabilities to subdue most of the symptoms." He said.

_Could it possibly be…hmm…_

"How long have you had this illness Senator?" Prime asked.

"A few weeks, but it's nothing to fret over…we must make haste because you captain is still in danger isn't he?"

"Yes, we must continue the task at hand." Prime got up and made his way to his quarters granted by the James T. Kirk himself. He slung his robes off and put on a blue Star Fleet command shirt. He heart began racing with his thoughts, it had been a long time since he had worn a shirt like this.

"Here…" Prime handed Par Dek a uniform to match his own.

"You and Jim are the same size, he's only a few years older than you." Prime smirked.

Par Dek pulled his dark brown robes off and pulled the trademark red Romulan Senator's sash off his shoulders and waist. He gathered himself and put on the clothes, but he kept his brown boots on for some reason.

"Are you ready?" Prime looked him over.

"Yes…" Par Dek hesitated slightly.

"What ails you Senator?" Spock looked down at him.

"That was an awful feeling to suppress Spock… It was a truly horrid feeling to be in his mindset." Par Dek answered.

"You will overcome it…I know you more than anyone else in your empire…" With that statement, they had into the transporter room.

**Those who are familiar with Par Dek in TOS, I don't think he was a good guy but he really appealed to me and I like him so he's in my story. **


	21. The Death of A Captain

**Some excitement for this next chapter enjoy!**

_Back on the Narada_

McCoy was desperately trying to chew his way through the bars.

"This is stupid!" He growled.

"Patience Doctor…we will simply have to circumvent another means of escape." Spock said.

"I AM TIRED OF BEING A GODDAM DOG!" McCoy was furious. He began to head butt the opening in the bars.

"Doctor you will…" Spock was cut off.

"WHAT?Huh Spock, hurt myself?" He was shaking in anger,

"Aren't you even the slightest bit afraid?" McCoy snapped.

"Yes, however the emotions that you can't seem to control are getting the best of you right now." Spock stared at him. McCoy flopped to the ground in defeat.

"What?" Leonard whimpered as a heavy set Romulan walked into the corridor.

"Oh shit…" McCoy hissed.

"Just stay calm…" Spock said. The door was opening and then Spock was wretched from the floor and dragged out of the cell.

"I grow tired of this…" Spock simply stated. Then he thrashed out of the Romulan's hold. Without his Vulcan strength he would've never been able to break way. He lashed out with fangs and latched onto the guard's face and literally tore it completely out. Dark green blood poured out of his mouth as he snarled.

"Oh Jesus…that's so disgusting." McCoy frowned.

"Come on we have to find Jim, I can feel his mind, and we're close." Spock ordered. They kept up a fast pace and McCoy followed Spock's every movement.

"He's here…" Spock looked around. McCoy's eyes met with Jim's, a solid blue.

"Leonar…d" He whispered. McCoy leapt up onto the table and chomped into the straps binding Jim in place. They snapped and began working on the ones at Jim's ankles. Suddenly guns were firing off and a commotion was happening across from the room. McCoy was worried about the wires that were hooked into Jim's skin…around his arms legs and chest.

"Jim!" Prime's voice rang out as he came in through the door, phaser in hand.

"Oh t…thank god you… guys came I was…" Jim choked and was unable to finish his sentence.

"Must must go, Nero can't be stopped here and now." Prime said as he wretched the wires from his young captain and gathered him up in his arms.

"I take it you two would be much happier coming home with us…right Doctor?" McCoy snapped his head up at Prime and just slunk next to him. Spock stood tall next to Jim, as close as he could get without being in the way.

"Par Dek…" Prime said aloud. No answer…

"Wait where is he?" Prime was suddenly worried, "he was right behind me."

_Don't worry about me ambassador, you have people you need to save, so get it done. _Par Dek's voice beamed in his mind.

"No! Don't you leave!" Prime said aloud.

He cursed beneath his breath in Vulcan.

"What's going to happen now?" Jim was worried for Spock Prime's friend, he was definitely sure that he mattered enough to save.

"No…I can make it, please…go save…him." Jim gave a weak smile.

"Come on Spock, help me out will ya?" Jim asked.

Spock strode over to Jim and leaned down. He was a large enough dog for Jim to climb onto and hang on. Jim flopped onto Spock's back and grabbed a handful of the fur on his neck to stay on.

"_It won't be an easy way out…" _Spock told him telepathically. Spock started off slow then gained speed as they made their way through to the same coordinates they had begun with, outside the vessel. McCoy ran in the opposite direction, he knew he could trust Spock with Jim's life. For now…he had to help find this Par Dek Spock Prime had been looking for.

"_If he's Romulan…you don't think he'd defect against us do you?" _McCoy asked.

"Never…" Prime said. They made their way through the lower decks without being detected. It seemed almost too easy…

"Spock…" A menacing voice rang out. McCoy turned around faster than Prime, but nothing prepared then for what they had seen...

Nero was holding Par Dek by his neck at least two feet from the floor.

"No!" McCoy barked. Prime carefully reaches for his phaser, trying to keep Nero's attention away. McCoy picked up on his actions and started barking to divert Nero's focus elsewhere.

"Silence… Or shall I turn your little Senator into a puppy and turn him into fuel for my ship?" Nero laughed. Prime threw his gun onto the floor in haste; he was terrified of losing one as young as Jim. McCoy didn't wait… he leapt up and grabbed one of Nero's legs and bit in…_hard_.

Somehow he never imagined himself doing this, but he felt it was right. His teeth sunk in deeper. McCoy felt the tips of his fangs graze bone.

"Aaaarrggghhh!" Nero was furious. He tried to shake him off, but McCoy's teeth just went in deeper. He kicked McCoy on the third time and he let go. Par Dek feel to the ground and McCoy stood over him in a protective stance to keep Nero from grabbing him again. He bared bloody green fangs at him. A silver form jumped over all of them and landed right on Nero's shoulder. It was far too big for Nero to hold onto then both had crashed to the floor.

"Pike!" McCoy hissed.

"Go!" Pike ordered to the young doctor. McCoy pulled Prime's pant leg and urged the both of them to go. Spock Prime carried Par Dek out of the room, McCoy hesistated to leave. Pike was ripping Nero's armguards off. Blood was everywhere…Pike's and Nero's.

For some reason Pike knew this was what he'd wanted… Ever since George, even while he had been tied down and had alien insects put into him, he knew this is how it should end. Teeth suited him better too, they were weapons that couldn't be removed. Growls and teeth ripping out flesh were the only sounds that filled McCoy's ears. His ears went back as Nero struck Pike in the shoulder, taking fur along with it. Pike yelped, but it only urged him farther. McCoy stared at Nero's now unmoving form.

"Pike?" McCoy whimpered. Pike was standing tall over Nero's body. His shoulder was streaked with red blood, but his front was drenched in green Romulan blood. He stepped off Nero and turned towards McCoy and glanced at him. McCoy noticed that Pike's eyes seemed blank now…there was no raging cobalt fire left in them now.

"He's dead…" Pike told him.

"I know." McCoy answered back.

"No…George." Pike looked down in disgust.

"We'll bring him back…give him a proper funeral…" McCoy said solemnly. Pike went into the other room and pulled out George by the collar of his shirt. McCoy fought back the urge to break down. Pike suddenly went into alert mode as he looked up. McCoy dove out of the way just in time, but Pike took the blow for him. The ray that hit him affected him genes like the disease had. He was suddenly human again. He grabbed the gun from the guard and whacked him in the face with the butt of the gun. McCoy looked up at him and took in the scene, he was naked and covered in blood. What a sight… He had no time to think when Pike smiled and aimed the gun at him too.

"Oh Jesus in heaven…" McCoy said as he felt over his chest and smiled. He patted his ears and laughed. Then he reached in between his legs and said whew.

Pike burst out laughing, scary laughter indeed. McCoy suddenly was aware that he was cloth less and covered himself.

"No need to be shy now boy." Pike grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Pike grabbed the robe from the guard and tossed it to him. He then went over to Nero and took his bloodstained coat and threw it over his back and smiled as he felt comfy in the sleeves.

"Time to go…" Pike said as he reached for George and pulled him in his arms. They went to the door and got into a shuttlecraft. Pike, knowing this language well, easily maneuvered it out of the docks and pulled out and headed for the Enterprise.

**Well they made it safely out…but what's to come after they make it back?**


	22. Doubts With a Side of Bourbon

**I hope you guys enjoy this one, I put some interesting new twists in it Enjoy!**

"Do you know if the others made it back?" McCoy asked Pike. He didn't answer, he simply just held George in his arms. "I regret never telling you that…._loved you_." Pike was in his own mind now and McCoy knew not to say anything. He sat there and watched George's placid face, Pike's tears were falling down George's cheeks. His eyelashes fluttered. McCoy took a deep breath…

_Wait did he just move?_

"Hey…Pike I think he just moved!" McCoy startled his Admiral.

"George?" Pike shook his entire frame in his arms. George's hand twitched and he used all of his strength to lift it to Pike's face.

"Oh I know…" Pike held him closer, "Just don't try to move okay…" George gave a weak smile as he fell asleep in his arms.

"Aww…" McCoy grinned. Pike shot him a glare. He leaned back against the wall with a satisfied grin knowing full well they had done their best and came out with everyone intact and alive…without being turned into monsters. They made it back to the Enterprise without much difficulty. Pavel, Sulu and Uhura were the first to make it to the landing pad to help Pike. Chekov was helping McCoy get off and saw down his robe. The kid's cheeks went aflame. McCoy realized what he was nervous about then quickly closed it as he jumped off the pad. A large black dog ran up to him and stared at him.

"Hey Spock…time to…" He aimed the gun at Spock then carefully remembered he shouldn't.

"Follow me." He stated. Spock slinked behind him into the doctor's room. As soon as the door was closed he shot him. A pale Vulcan fell to the floor in a heap of fatigue. McCoy looked him over and took his face in his hands.

"Hey look at me Spock." McCoy was checking his eyes for any sign of a head injury.

_I had no idea how dark those eyes really were… it's hard to make out his pupils… _the doctor thought to himself.

"Doctor…McCoy" he hesitated at first, " I…need." Spock couldn't finish, he had collapsed in his arms.

"Jesus Spock." He whispered and then picked him up and laid him onto his bed. He shrugged off the disgusting coat along with its memories. He turned on his shower and stayed in there for at least two hours thinking about everything that had happened in his life so far. He began doubting he and Jim's friendship altogether and all the things that were wrong with it.

_He and Spock should stay together, I simply cannot compare to a Vulcan_…

He sighed as he pulled the plug and got out. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a heavy dose of straight bourbon.

"Here's to you Jim…." He smiled and drank it down in one shot. It burned all the way down…so good. He looked over at Spock one was still in a deep slumber. He leaned over him and felt his forehead. It was blistering hot.

"Damn it!" McCoy was startled and jerked his hand away. Spock's hand caught his wrist in one swift movement. McCoy looked down at him in surprise and remained quiet.

"Help me stand…please." Spock asked. McCoy pulled him up as fast as he could. Too fast…they were so close , it made McCoy suddenly nervous, he felt the bourbon heat his face…or was it Spock's proximity?

He shook off the feeling and Spock reached out his hand and placed it in McCoy's. Sparks went off and he felt a jolt of arousal up his spine. He gasped and tried to pull away, but t

There was no way he could pull out of his ironclad grip.

"S…Spock?" McCoy was flustered as Spock intertwined their fingers. The feeling was too strong and McCoy could fight off the hardness beneath his towel.

**OMG! What will happen next? Yay post what you think will happen! I hope these new chapters will make up for lost time.**


	23. More Than One?

**Ok been a while and believe it or not, watching Planet 51, yes the pixar film, completely got me back**

**into fanfic writing mode. The astronaut reminded me of George and the military leader totally looked like Pike LOL! Back to the story now!**

"Fascinating." Spock said as the same current ran through his own fingers down his forearm. McCoy's face went red as he yanked his hand back to his chest.

"erm…S…Spock what are you…doing?" McCoy was irritated, but nervous more than anything.

_Is it possible? _Spock tapped into McCoy's mind and muttered the words without his lips even moving.

"…to have…" Spock said aloud, wonder still clouding his speech. Then the door open and Jim filled out the door frame.

"Hey aren't you still supposed to be in the med bay?" McCoy snapped. A broad grin covered Jim's face as he saw that Spock still hadn't changed his clothes…lack of clothes to be exact. McCoy suddenly noticed and looked down. He gasped as he took in the sight of Spock's full-on hardness. Vivid green veins ribbed the underside. The color was surprising and alien-like. Throughout all his years in med bay it shouldn't have surprised him, then again he usually never saw anything quite like Spock either. Jim's laugh broke McCoy's concentration.

"Must be a sight to see Bones?" Jim knew the answer. He strode towards Spock and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan's chest. His fingers grazed the dust of hair across Spock's chest. McCoy backed up when Jim did this.

"Don't be like that Bones…" Jim pleaded when he met Leonard's eyes. McCoy took another step back.

_This isn't right… _McCoy felt like he was interrupting now. He ran out the door and jumped blindingly through , what he thought, was a storage room and slammed the door shut. He placed both hands firmly on the door and tried to steady his breathing.

"Come on Leonard… don't be fucking stupid!" He scolded himself. He was trying shake off the memory that soon became burned into his mind…all because he looked down. He gulped in a heated breath as he tried to compose himself.

"Cadet…" a prominent voice broke the silence. McCoy shot up and turned around suddenly.

"Wow, you give a great example of being scared stiff don't you?" It was none other than Pike. McCoy's cheeks heated to a complete new kind of red as he shielded himself against the door.

"Umm sorry sir, I…I just…" McCoy couldn't finish. Pike walked up to him and grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to meet the Admiral's gaze. His eyes seemed like a raging fire again.

"Your eyes…" McCoy muttered.

_They are back to their usual color… I was worried after what happened with Nero…_

Pike POV

He studied the kid's face, watching his eyes move back and forth over his face like he was trying to see something.

"Hey kid you look like hell, what happened?" He said as he tugged his hair and pulled him cloer. The kid had a dark expression in his eyes that Pike couldn't ignore.

_Something is definitely wrong with this kid… _Pike thought to himself.

"Leonard?" Pike asked, "Are you really okay?"

"Yes…yes I'll…be fine." The young doctor answered. Pike let go of his hair and McCoy flinched. Pike chuckled when his towel gave out. He watched as Leonard scrambled to floor to retrieve it. Once situated, the doctor held it in a knot as his side. Pike could tell he was trying to keep from screaming in frustration.

"Take it easy…" Pike grinned as he slowly passed behind him. He went near his liquor cabinet as watched Leonard's eyes as he opened it. As soon as Pike caught his eyes he darted them on the opposite wall.

"Want some?" Pike shook the bottle, teasing him. "I know you want it." He smiled. He watched the doctor's tensed position slack slightly. Pike raised an eyebrow and tilted the bottle in his direction. McCoy took small cautious steps towards him.

_What are you afraid of?_ Pike questioned silently to himself. He watched as a clearly visible shudder ran through McCoy. He wanted to rub that tension out of his shoulders, but Pike knew that action would cause the doctor to have a bad even more frustrated mood and probably sent him running through the door screaming. He poured a small dose of a new brand into a shot glass.

"Here, drink this." Pike offered. He watched the kid's face as he calmed down slightly and reached for the glass. Pike watched as he took it from his hands. He sloshed around in his nervous hands. Pike chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He took a sip of it and tipped it up.

"I know you don't want to talk about it… so why bother?" Pike noticed that this kind of confrontation wouldn't be good for him to talk about now. He smiled to himself when he saw that Leonard's eyes began to drift shut.

"Kid?" Pike asked No response. "Guess the stuff works much faster than I had anticipated…" Pike gathered McCoy in his arms and placed him gently on his own bed. He pulled the towel off and the doctor made no sudden movements. He threw the towel into the floor of his personalized bathroom and made his way over to his dresser. H rummaged through his clothes and found a pair of silk boxers decorated with a burgundy plaid. He grabbed McCoy's ankles and slid them up to his thighs.

"Dammit…" Pike muttered, he knew this was going to be slightly difficult but he didn't plan to play dress up with him. He pulled Leonard towards his chest and lifted him of the bed. He prayed no one would come through the door at this moment because it might've looked like date rape.

He laughed…

Pike pulled the elastic up to his back and the tried to set him down gently, but completely failed in the process. He went down with him and it took a few seconds for Pike to recover. He was terrified of scaring the kid, yet he wasn't quite sure why. He watched McCoy's eyes drift back and forth behind his closed eyes. He felt heavy thuds in his chest just then.

"Oh no, don't do this to yourself right now…" He cautioned himself.

_Hey the kid was very attractive, he'd give him that much._

He laughed as he realized how close the doctor ever let anybody get.

"Such a waste not to let anyone…" Pike whispered as he ran a hand through the doctor's disheveled hair. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and got up then pulled the covers over him.

"Sleep well." He smiled and headed down the hall. These halls were so damned long that it actually gave him time to think about what just happened.

_You are NOT falling for that stupid kid Pike…_

He straightened up his back and focused his mind on other things. No way would he want to get caught into the trinity of Spock, Jim and Leonard. He shuddered at the thought. He met George's hazel eyes in the hallway and the rest of the world seemed to pull away from him. His heart accelerated down an unknown path of suicide. He felt like it was going to explode, the thought of ripping it out and handing to George seemed indifferent.

"Admral?" George's husky voice broke him from his thoughts. He shook the odd memory away and looked back up.

"Yes?" He was slightly irritated with George's formalness, but after Nero he's changed. Pike had always wanted to know why…

"Where are you going?" Pike's eyes narrowed. George shifted his feet slightly; he might've been hiding something. Pike leaned in closer to him and George backed into the wall. He watched as pink blurred the younger man's cheeks. He felt his breath hitch as he also tried to keep up him composure. Pike pulled back slightly and left room for him to pass, apparently not enough as he thought. George tried to squeeze past him and Pike felt George's erection as he tried to hide it and get by. Pike kept his face blank and knew he got the right reaction he'd wanted from him. He wished he could've gotten to finish what he'd started with George as he watched his retreating form down the hall.

_Nero's fault…_

George became so different now, but Pike was glad that those feelings never subsided. After what had seemed hours, he'd finally made it down to the mess hall.

"Hey look who's back!" Uhura was beaming.

"Spock, Jim, Leonard, and erm…Spock all made it out too." Pike smiled. Chekov of course, tried to subdue his feelings when Sulu nudged him.

"Vay I knew vould come back, I've already zeen zeh od'er Spock, he'z wit hiz friend in hiz vroom."

Pike nodded at the navigations officer, he couldn't help it, that accent and babyish face made him fucking adorable… He quickly made his way down to Spock Prime's floor.

Spock Prime POV

"Par Dek…" Prime said. He placed a hand over the Romulan's forehead. "I believe I know what ails you Senator." He finished. The Romulan's eyes loomed up to meet his.

"Though very rare do we see any illnesses in Vulcan's, I can also say them same for Romulans as well." Prime looked down, "It occurs once every seven years for even myself… I'm not quite sure if Romulan's are capable of getting it either… You said your father died of the same illness, how long did it take for him to…pass." Par Dek's eyes looked up again.

"He had it for maybe three weeks before he gave up the fight…" He wheezed. Prime did the math in his head and figured out if this was the same illness… He only had one night left.

"Are you feeling strong enough to stand?" Prime asked him. Par Dek strained to sit up and hissed through his teeth when Prime pulled him up. He had no idea how sharp his teeth actually were until now.

"I am well enough…" He huffed. If Prime knew him better than anyone he would've said that the young Romulan was annoyed.

"Are familiar with the term Pon Farr?" Prime asked.

The senator's eyes went wide.

"Are you certain?" Par Dek was now acting on his high-strung Romulan emotions now.

"Yes, there is no other illness that could possibly effect an immune system like ours." Prime answered him. "Now we must find your bond mate." He watched as Par Dek's face glossed over with a sheen of sweat. He said nothing as he grabbed for Prime's hand.

"What are you…" Prime didn't need to finish once he felt the familiar charging current go through his entire body, he hadn't felt this since he'd been with James during the twenty-first century.

"Kah… I take it." Prime spoke this in Vulcan.

"You… I cannot wait any longer; you've come to realize this as well so why deny anything?" Par Dek hissed.

"I am not in denial…" With that statement mad e he pulled Par Dek's face to his and kissed him. He entwined their fingers and pressed his palm into his.

_We share the kiss of man and Vulcan now…_

Prime easily tapped into his mind. Par Dek's eyebrows slanted upward as Spock Prime put a hand beneath the sheet and found his thigh. Prime hadn't even begun and the Senator was shaking.

"Don't be worried…" Prime reassured him.

"I'm n…not." Par Dek said through his teeth and leaned into Prime and crushed his lips to his. Prime was surprised that the Romulan still had enough strength in him for something like this. His legs wrapped around Prime's waist and his arousal was distinctly present, it even brought out Prime's. A sharp bite on his ear made him stiffen to full length. Par Dek gasped as he stared to grind against him. With one easy rip his shirt was off and his body exposed to the Romulan. He wasted no time and pulled his face down to meet his own and he tugged at Prime's waistband.

"Eagar aren't we?" Prime grinned. The young Romulan shot him a dark look and flashed his teeth. It was slightly sinister. But he broke off in mid growl when Prime began fisting his erection.

"Aaahh…Spock I…" Par Dek's voice broke when his eyes rolled up half-lidded. Prime's head dipped low and claimed him with his mouth. Par Dek was panting.

"Please just…" He didn't want to wait anymore, there was no need for him to be prepared anymore.

"Spock!" He moaned when the Vulcan pressed a digit inside. His knees buckled as he surrendered himself to the elder Vulcan. He glared up at him with lime-green cheeks. Spock grinned when Par Dek knocked him on his back. He sat on top of him and hastily slid himself down on one sharp movement that caused even Spock to gasp. He pressed his nails and kissed him hard. Human kissing became one of Spock's favorites because of being with James, a human, for so long. By the looks of it Par Dek seemed to enjoy the new feeling he got as well. A shudder went through him and Spock could feel a subdued echo through himself as their bond intensified. He began moving forward and back instead of up and down…

It drove Prime to his limits…

He grasped him and pulled him close enough to roll him back over onto his back, Spock was on top now. He laved his tongue up the pointed tip of the Romulan's ear. His nails grazed Prime's back as he thrust in all the way.

"Kah-if-fee…" Par Dek whispered. Spock reached down and placed his hand on Par Dek's temple.

"terau-kashkau-Veh-shetau" Spock said before their minds became one.

"Spa-ash…" Prime grinned.

"No…Rihanh…" Par Dek gasped as his Vulcan bond mate continued his thrust with a higher momentum.

Jim POV

"So Bones… I can't believe he ran away from this, what the hell is wrong with him?" He turned towards Spock. Spock raised a brow and faced him.

"It appears I might have yet another Th'y'la." Jim was intrigued.

"How could anyone be more important to you than me?" Jim's eyes narrowed.

"The good doctor…" Spock stated. "It was quite incidental once you think about it Captain."

Jim's eyes lit up, "You mean to tell me that we, as in all three of us, are supposed to be together?" Jim's tone was excited. The glass that Spock was holding suddenly exploded. Jim jumped in surprise at the dark juice that turned his biscuits soggy.

"Hey!" Jim scoffed. Spock's expression was… well beyond shocked.

"Spock?" Jim turned away from his ruined breakfast.

"It appears that Spock Prime has given me a new bond mate through Kali-fee."

"Kaly what?" Jim blurted.

**So here's a big chapter I hope you guys enjoy. School is getting closer and that means more fanfiction time. Can't wait to get there. Now remember folks I depicted Spock Prime as the 1970's people! I would've made it longer, but its 12:30 at night and since I'm human I guess I have to sleep bah… Reviews are appreciated!**


	24. The Rule of Three

**So I want to update now because I feel like my fans are sad I haven't been writing *sobs* Well I simply cannot wait for school because of all the free will and time I can waste behind a computer screen lol!**

Spock POV

"Bond mate?" Jim's eyes widened, "More?"

"No… I do not intend to share you either." Spock's monotone carried a hint of anger that only Jim would notice.

"Jealous… Spock?" Jim's eyes danced towards Spock's heated gaze.

"You could call it that if you wish." Spock raised a brow, "even if it does appear so."

Jim was rather excited what would happen with his love life now, it seemed to… prosper, and he laughed.

McCoy POV

Leonard was lulled awake by a sudden flare of heat next to him. His eyes opened slowly and then he saw none other than Admiral Pike next to him…asleep.

He decided against running and screaming through the door like a lunatic and his better judgment got the best of him. He studied Pike's face carefully…

His hair was in short wisps while the top of his hair weaved down in one sweep over his face. Leonard had never seen this kind of peace on the admiral's face. He smiled as he realized that he was the only person to ever see him in this peaceful state. His features weren't clouded by hate or authority; there was a simple vulnerable feel to it. He reached down and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. He could see Pike's lashes sweep over his eyes, they were black and tinged with silver and McCoy found it to be surprisingly quite elegant.

He was becoming aware that his thoughts were turning into infatuation coming out of nowhere, but he knew the difference. He looked up to Pike like a father since he'd lost his own to illness. But he knew there was an underlying strip of emotion that craved his attention. He'd feel it slip out when he was alone and driven with some alcoholic fuel. He wouldn't pretend when Pike was here and unaware of his feelings.

He could feel his arousal restrict the fabric of his trousers.

_Time to go…_

He began to shift gently out of the covers and sneak away, unfortunately he had the clumsiness of a bull in a china cabinet. The admiral rose and had him trapped before he could blink.

"Sir…" he whispered.

Pike POV

He couldn't ignore the way his cock twitched when he heard the kid address him like that. He leaned in closely to see if the doctor looked any better. The pressure of McCoy's arousal shocked him, gingerly pressing against his inner thigh. He sucked in a breath as words formed in his head but failed to reach his lips.

Leonard's eyes were wild and unreadable as Pike stared into them.

Both were at a loss for words. They just… stared at each other.

Words couldn't describe how he felt now, but if they could it'd be lust, heat, and tension. He shifted his position slightly and somewhat regretted it. A sharp gasp erupted from McCoy's mouth and startled Pike from his thoughts. He didn't see either of them wanting to leave. He hadn't done anything and the kid was already panting. Pike was suddenly reminded of the time he'd bitten him. A shudder ran through him.

"Do you really thi-" McCoy gave in and crushed his lips against Pike's. A grunt escaped his mouth as McCoy's arms went around his neck and his hips thrust forward involuntarily. Pike felt his resolve slip away when the kid's legs clamped down around his waist. He jutted his hips up and down in a pleading motion against the admiral's.

"We… can't." Pike stammered.

"Why not…what's st…stopping us?" McCoy panted. Pike glared at him to no avail. McCoy's half-lidded eyes were clouded with lust.

McCoy POV

He didn't want to stop. There was no confusion, fight, or jealousy when it came to Pike… it just _was_.

He ached for him, all of him and he was tired of feelings… he just wanted to feel.

His hands clasped and bunched up the fabric covering Pike's back.

"You're drunk…" Pike hissed.

"Your fault…" McCoy snapped back. He bit down on his lower lip and gazed up at him.

"What do you want from me?" Pike was getting upset with McCoy's antics.

"Just you." He breathed.

"You know the answer already Leonard!" Pike's tone went cold. McCoy's brows knitted together as his strong grip began to falter. His legs went limp against the bed sheets.

"S…sorry... I'm wasting your time." McCoy was feeling rather stupid, embarrassed, and humiliated all at the same miserable time. Even worse when he felt his eyes blur with tears. He pushed Pike off and jumped out of the bed.

"Wait!" Pike chased him.

"You're not stupid, I can tell you that much…" he added. McCoy's forlorn look sent a rush of remorse through him. He reached out for him. McCoy slapped his arm away.

"I don't need fucking pity!" He stomped away from him and headed towards the door. Pike slammed him up against the wall and met his eyes.

"Don't you even think for a minute that _this…_ is pity." Pike snarled at him and held a firm grip over his hardness.

McCoy inhaled a gasp as he fought uselessly against him.

"So what do you want now…_sir_? McCoy teased.

Pike's eyes narrowed. He let him go.

"That's what I thought too." McCoy spat and slammed the door.

Pike just stared in disbelief.

"What the hell was that all about?" He said aloud.

McCoy ran to his room and threw off Pike's borrowed shorts and pulled on the tightest black jeans in his closet, which appeared to belong to Jim. He pulled on a burgundy hooded sweatshirt with nothing beneath. He looked at his reflection…

_Darker eyes… not his usual color, his hair was a hot mess along with his stubbly face… _

He ran out of his room and pulled his hood up so nobody would notice him as he made his way through the half-deserted mess hall. He made it out without a scene.

"Gotta go do something…" he told himself. He strode near the bridge towards the San Francisco Bridge. He sucked in a cold breath and remembered that same night when he fell off this same exact spot from where Spock had thrown him. His heart rate picked up. He tore off his jacket and let it fly in the heavy wind currents surrounding him. Leonard let his weight shift to the front of his feet and fell. The cold water blasted against his skin in quick sharp waves. He sucked in another breath and started laughing. He made his way towards a large boulder and climbed up it and plopped down on his back.

Jim POV

"So how are we going to get him to come to terms with all of us being together?" Jim asked.

"We?" Spock met his gaze. "I am not the one to do it, you are."


	25. An Unexpected Event

**Sorry, apparently I didn't think Biology lab would have so much time into it…fuck. Anyway I'd like to dedicate this story to TamikaCat, and AnimexGamexFreak, thank you for all your awesome love! :D Now into the next chapter already!**

McCoy POV 

He felt his blood run cold when the waves lapped at his ankles. Kicking his shoes off with it, he didn't care for anything right now… Jim, Spock, or even Pike. He sighed as he looked up at the familiar sky in earnest. His palms planted firmly on his hips while he watched the constellations whirl around the darkened sky. He looked around for a steeping area. He located one, but its position was clearly not in his favor, it was maybe twenty yards away, which sucked because of the current.

"Maybe you shouldn't a done it Leo." He told himself. McCoy slowly, but surely made his way across the surging water, it wasn't so bad to swim through. Nothing like taming a stallion back in Georgia either…

He flopped onto the wet slippery rocks and clung to them for dear life. He felt his skin go tight against the cold blinding winds. Once he made it to the top the winds would calm down. Reaching for an opening and grunting as he pulled himself up, he was suddenly glad that he'd done all those exercises with Jim. He hoisted himself to the top and grabbed the railing.

"Jesus I thought you'd never make it back up." A velvety, yet serious tone invaded his ears.

"Uhura?" McCoy was slightly bewildered that she even cared where he was anyway.

"Come on adrenaline junkie…" She motioned him over. He took in the sight of her and laughed.

"What's with the trench coat?" He laughed.

"I am not hooking… tonight." She laughed with him. "So what's with all this?" she eyed him.

"I dunno I was jus' swimmin'…" Leonard's accent started to thicken.

"Didn't know for sure if you were trying to kill yourself…again." She uttered.

"I'm not Bella Swan!" he hissed.

"Oh didn't know you were into Twilight." She laughed harder.

"M' not it's jus' that Joanna is really into it ya know?" He beamed, "She loves it and now I've had to read the books to her." He scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"Oh…" Uhura's gaze slid down over Len's shirtless form.

"Uh sorry…" He just crossed his arms and smiled. Uhura slid off the coat and handed it to him.

"I ain't wearin' a woman's coat." He sniped.

"Yes… you will…" The demand was simple yet grating in his ears. This woman had the tone and attitude to be a captain, he smiled at that. He shoved his arms through the thin sleeves and felt it gather at his joints. He could tell the dark dress she wore looked like it was littered with glittering stars.

"You know this is rather form-fitting." He added.

"Maybe you should wear it in front of Kirk?" her answer startled him.

"How… did you?" He was puzzled and was at a loss for words.

"Hmm…" he just looked back up at the stars now.

"You sure are a romantic, you know that?" Uhura grinned.

"Oh am I?" he batted his lashes as her. Her response made him laugh into histerics when she play slapped him…_hard_.

"Oww…" he muttered as they made it closer to…

"Hey where were you headed anyway?" He glanced over at her.

"Oh just o see a good friend of mine, that's all." She answered. They were at a small dorm area that looked far bigger and much more like a house. He said nothing as she made him stay at the lawn when she went inside. He watched her shadowed from go into what he thought was the kitchen. His attention started to drift when he heard a shatter of a dish. Now knowing that kind of sound back in Georgia in somebody's home you knew not to barge in on somebody else's mess. He knew where he belonged so he just watched the shadows against the backdrop of the curtains and ignored the pang of protection he wanted to run forward and see if everything was okay and looking without leaping, that wasn't his nature, it was Jim's. He heaved a big sigh and saw another shadow that wasn't Uhura. He didn't want to be nosy, but he couldn't help it. He trotted to the porch, but didn't peek into the window. He heard a laugh and then he could plainly make out the two forms that were obviously closer than normal. He quirked an eyebrow until they were kissing. He felt his cheeks burn a little and he felt like he was intruding slightly. He was about to leave until he remembered that he had Uhura's coat.

"Dammit…" He tapped his foot gently on the steps as he waited for her. The door opened after about seven minutes of waiting and his eyes darted to the other retreating form out of the house. He inhaled his gasp and tried not to choke on his surprise.

"Christine?" He exclaimed. She shot him a look and he felt her frost-colored eyes stare daggers at him.

"Relax you two…" Uhura calmed them.

"I didn't know you two were an ite-"

"Shut it!" they both yelled.

"S' okay I don't mind…" Len tried to ease the tension with his hands raised in defense, but knowing full well that it wasn't his forte simply went quiet. He smiled as he saw Christine's nimble fingers interlace with Uhura's. It left a pang of loneliness in his chest and he'd wished it could just be he and Jim just like that. Stupid hobgoblin and his fucking Vulcan heritage. He stiffened with anger and slowly pulled off the coat.

"Here take this back I need get back." Uhura took the coat in one arm and waved; Christine was less graceful and gave a simple nod.

He jogged back to star base and peeled off Jim's pants. He felt a little guilty for abusing them, but it was nothing a washer and a warm dryer couldn't fix. It was dark and nobody was on patrol back at the dorms so he just slid past the interlocking doors. He felt gooseflesh prickle over the warm intruding, but welcomed air. He ran to his quarters and punched in the key code and went in.

"Where were you?" Jim's voice caused him to shudder involuntarily.

"What the hell Jim?" McCoy was getting irritated with him, even though it bothered him above all else. He felt rather exposed now, with his lack of clothing even though Jim had seen his body before.

"I have something I really need to talk to you about…Bones" Jim's voice got louder as he spoke. McCoy shifted around and met his eyes.

_His eyes were like liquid nitrogen… burning McCoy t his core. He knew what those eyes did to him, and so did Jim…_

**So this concludes the next chapter, sorry for the wait. I will be posting a new one tomorrow because now that I have MADE time I can do this! Please review… its cupcakes and cookies for the author thank you! XD**


	26. Teeth and Nails

**Ok now we go onward! XD I skipped class so I could post another chapter… Do you people see the sacrifice I've made? Lol just kidding… but not about the skipping, it just means more McKirk yummy goodness!**

McCoy felt the gaze of him started to have interesting effects on him. He felt the blush creep over his neck and face.

Jim was glaring… _actually glaring… _

McCoy's eyes narrowed.

"You're actually upset with me?" McCoy was slightly surprised when it should've been the opposite.

"You KNOW why!" Jim's voice rose. McCoy pulled down his boxer-briefs and stepped into the shower.

"You don't ignore me I am your captain!" Jim was furious now. It only fueled McCoy's temper as well. They were like fire to dynamite when they were upset, Jim would ignite him and set him off. Jim tore back the curtain and kept yelling. Leonard really didn't like it when Kirk was THIS pissed at him. His eyes rose to an even brighter color, if that was even possible, when he was upset. When he realized that McCoy was being oblivious on purpose he snatched the shampoo out of his hand and squeezed it hard all over Leonard. Jim knew it was childish and stupid, but he got his attention now.

"What the hell Jim?" He stared back at him with a look of distain. He swatted at the bubbles now rising with such voracity they already covered him from the waist down. The next move Jim wasn't expecting. McCoy was clearly tired of all the bullshit between him and he knew that Jim would never be able to just leave. He now accepted that and the fact that he might have to fight Spock just to have him. He turned towards Jim and pulled him in the shower. Jim clearly wasn't expecting this or McCoy's next move and had his fist raised high. Leonard took the hit, but pulled Jim's face to his and kissed him.

Tears ran down Jim's cheeks and blended with the falling water.

"I know Spock doesn't have this kind of effect on you Jim." He said as he ministered smaller kisses down his jaw line.

"I love you… so much." Leonard whispered when he got to Jim's ear. He heard a small gasp come from Jim's mouth.

"I know… be…because he doesn't do this with me… we even argue more than we…" Jim's voice faded when McCoy kissed him again.

"Kiss…like this?" Bones pulled on his lower lip with his teeth and enveloped his tongue into Jim's mouth.

"Hnnn…" Jim's reply came out sounding so good… McCoy's hands pulled back Jim's shirt and now skintight wet pants. The bulge in his pants was clearly evident.

"My drug…" McCoy moaned in between kisses. Jim slid out of his pants with Bones' aid. He grinned when he pulled the last layer of clothing down; it fell with a slap on the ground. McCoy took Jim's face in his hands and pulled him as close as he could possibly get. Jim moaned when McCoy's hardness shifted against his own. Jim's arms were around his back and Bones gently raised him into an almost sitting position against his waist. He shifted his weight until he felt McCoy's almost entrance. Duly noted, Leonard put one of his own legs down and lowered his hand and probed him with a slick digit. Jim jumped at the sensation. McCoy took his mouth with his once more and began pumping it and added a second one. Jim bit down on Leonard's lip hard. A jolt went down McCoy's spine and made him work harder. He growled in Jim's ear and nipped his lobe. Jim cursed and started bucking with Leonard's quick, sharp, movements. He gripped Jim in his fist and pumped very very fast.

Jim bit back a holler…

He felt Bones move into a new position and felt something fairly larger than those digits pres against him.

"Wait!" Jim's eyes went wide and he almost went soft.

"No… I mean…umm…" Jim was actually nervous…

Bones smiled.

"That's fine… I understand…" Bones pulled away from him. Jim gave a pleading look and then it shifted to something completely different.

"Oh Jesus Bones!" He hissed as he felt him slide down Jim's still hard center. He bit his lower lip and met Leonard's eyes.

They looked like a wildfire blazing in the dark of night. He'd never seen his friend's eyes like this.

"B…Bones…" Jim blurted out when he raised himself and slammed back down.

"I'll get it anyway I can." Leonard groaned into Jim's ear. Jim shuddered when he felt how truly tight his friend was…

_He'd never go back to another woman… not after how his best friend made him feel…_

Another shudder racked the captain as he felt himself come even closer, he didn't want to stop and as God as his witness he did NOT want to finish too early. His nimble fingers gently gripped Leonard's hips as he was slowly going back and forth in some wicked pattern that had Jim squirming.

"Fuck…" Leonard moaned when Jim grabbed his hardness and fisted him so fast his hand looked like a blur. Bones dipped his head low and gently bit the flesh of Jim's neck. Each movement Jim mad only brought him closer and closer. He could feel the burning in his lower abdomen and heels. He pulled out almost all the way off and sat down roughly against Jim and pistoned his hips in tight hard circles. Jim's teeth sank deep into Bones' neck. He cried out after Jim's nails grated his hips.

"dammit Jim…" he moaned and met his burning impossibly blue eyes.

Jim felt heat spill over his stomach and McCoy quickly swiped it up. Jim gingerly reached towards him and sucked on his finger. He relished the salty taste of Bones.

**Sorry folks, but this has to come to an end. I want to post another tonight if I can! Yes I know I didn't cock-block them this time and they both got off… :D Fuck yeah! Can't wait to post the next one, because it will be even smuttier and believe me I can do way more than this and plan to! **


	27. Bed Head

**So here's the latest chapter and I'm typing in the school bathroom (I kid you not folks!) I have another goddam stalker and they won't leave me the fuck alone. Tomorrow I guess I won't dress up nicely and put on my makeup and go emo or something XD Love that McKirk!**

"I love you…" Jim's voice echoed as he ran his fingers through Leonard's rumpled hair.

"I always wondered what this felt like Bones…" Jim grinned from ear to ear and a hint of wonder was in his voice.

"Mornin' darlin'." Leonard grinned up at Jim.

"We still have some work to do before we leave." Jim said.

"I know… but after we can do anything." Bones leaned on top of Jim. He leaned down close and captured Jim in a kiss that the light to Leonard's dark world.

Jim heard a sharp intake of breath and felt a hot tear roll down his own cheek. His blue eyes widened.

"Bones…why are you crying?" Jim pulled his face close and brushed kisses over his cheeks.

"I…I'm going to miss you." Len's eyes looked down at Jim's. They looked amber colored today.

"Have your eyes always been this color?" Jim asked, while thumbing away the tear.

"No…" Bones answered and kissed Jim again.

Jim wrapped his arms around Len's neck and forced his mouth open with his tongue (which really wasn't difficult given the fact that he was all too willing) Jim grinned when he felt Bones' grind against him.

"God…" Jim moaned and started to move with him.

"Fuck…I love you." Jim laughed when Len said this.

"Never heard it said quite like that."

Len growled in his ear and rubbed his nose against the sensitive folds of Jim's ear. He of course giggled and it made Leo pull his hands over Jim's head and kissed his neck fervently. His head dipped lower when he caught a nipple. Pink sheer perfection Leo thought as he sucked it hard enough to change the color to a deeper purple.

"Hey oww!" Jim smacked his head, but that didn't stop him. He went to the other and did the same.

Jim hissed and grabbed a fistful of Len's hair and pulled his hair to see him face to face. Len's body jerked and Jim felt warm heat slide down his stomach.

"Ooh…Bones likes?" Jim purred and tugged again. Len groaned in response and bit down on his bottom lip.

"God your sexy…" Jim cooed. He grabbed him hard and wrapped his fingers around Bones' length. Len's back stiffened and he gasped.

"Jem… so…unpredictable…" His Inner-Georgia was coming out. Jim's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"I love that accent Bones…let me hear more." Jim stroked his hard length and sat up and bit the flesh of Len's neck.

"Come for me Bones…" he whimpered. Tremors shook Len as his hand fumbled and found what he'd been looking for.

"Aaahh!" Jim cried when Len's hand went in motion with his.

"I'm feeling this…" Jim grinned and let go of Len and just pulled him as close as two human bodies could possibly get, but somehow something called air was in the way. He threw his head back against the pillow and his hands gripped around Leo's back and his legs wrapped around his torso.

"Just…go." Jim whispered as Len started thrusting against Jim. Jim's moans got higher and what was the word…shrill? Len grinned and sucked on his lip greedily and tasted those lips that God only blessed angels with.

"mmmff…" Jim mouthed when he felt the familiar heat pool in his lower abdomen. He kissed Leo harder and it made Bones add even more friction between them.

"HHnnn…" Jim breathed and he felt his body lose itself with this gorgeous hot mess of a man. He bit down on Bones' lip. He grunted in response and felt liquid fire spill between them.

"Bones…B…Bones…." Jim huffed.

"Is…that all you… can say?" Len half-laughed half-panted.

"Bones…" Jim rubbed his face in Leo's neck and purred.

"Have…to clock in…" Bones gave a significant frown and sat up.

After he was fully dressed and cleaned up he made his way towards the mess hall and grabbed some toast. It was a normal day as far as everybody could tell. He grinned to himself and chomped on the toast. He met Christine's gaze and he asked for her records of today's patients. She slammed the clipboard over his fingers.

He winced, but said nothing. He realized that she was still pissed at him for finding out who she'd been dating… he guessed. He smiled to himself because he knew he was the same way. He felt all the sore places the day after. It even affected his step slightly, but he had never been happier in his life… besides when Joclyn gave birth to Joanna, that's when it ever came close. He sucked in a breath and clenched the PADD around his now swollen fingers, thanks to his faithful right hand nurse Chapel.

"Jesus it'll be a long afternoon…" he sighed and started on the first patient.

"Pike?" He looked past the clipboard and met the Admiral's eyes.

"Erm…" he now felt very unprofessional when the other evening with him blurred into his memory.

"I didn't mean…"

"It's fine… I understand how you feel." Pike smiled… a genuine smile.

McCoy smiled back, grinning from ear to ear without realizing it.

"What's with the retarded smile cadet?"

McCoy broke out of his thought of he and Jim going out for an actual _date_ tonight…

"Oh… nothing I was just thinking." McCoy scrutinized the PADD in front of his face to try and at least focus on the task at hand.

"You got laid didn't you?" Pike's answer took the doctor by surprise.

"Huh uh what?" McCoy's face went a fair shade of pink.

"You got what you want now huh?" Pike was watching him.

"Y…yes." McCoy flustered.

"Bout time that damn kid accepted the two of you." The admiral laughed.

"Do you love-"

"Yes…I do." McCoy cut him off before he could finish. "I know without a doubt I want to marry him."

"Whoa kid slow down, I know you guys are an official item now, but seriously?"

"So, why can't I?" Leonard crossed his arms over his chest in a protective manner.

"Seems like infatuation…but that I don't think can begin to cover it… obsession maybe."

"Jim loves me too!" Len face darkened. "I know because…" Len's gaze faltered.

"He just does?" Pike finished for him.

"Yeah…" Leo continued, "And he doesn't give me that entire cocky bullshit attitude like everyone else and he calls me Bones and it's his name for me and his eyes…"

"Alright I don't need a monologue of Romeo and Juliet." Pike joked.

"I'm glad you're happy…" he added. Len's eyes followed his gaze.

"So what happened with you and George…you two seemed to have hit it off once upon a time?"

"It's…not complicated… Winona found out he's here so he was relocated to another Star base in the 3rd Alpha quadrant."

"Oh…" Len's eyes drooped slightly.  
"So this means you don't have anyone now doesn't it?" the doctor's eyes seemed sad for him.

_Pike hated pity…_

"I'm fine." He managed to say without sounding bitter.

"I have you…the Enterprise…and the crew." Pike smiled. Len gave a big grin and signed off the PADD.

"So are you just going to keep sneaking up on me through doctor appointments?" Len eyed him.

"So… we all know there's really no such this as free time on board this ship unless shore leave arrives." Pike corrected him.

"You look like shit though." Pike watched him.

"But I'm happy." Len said, "and isn't that all that really matters?" He chewed on a pen from his coat pocket.

"Yeah, but you should really consider a thing called sleep… you know that thing that you do when you lay in bed and get tired?" Len's eyes narrowed with Pike's comment.

"Humph…" He said, "I'll know when it's time for bed…"

"Sure kid… sure." Pike got off the table.

"Oh no you don't!" Leonard pulled Pike back on the table with a thud, "I still have to do my job so off with the uniform…now." Pike's gaze went furious.

"You can't escape the prostate exam… so spread em." Len hovered over him with a hypo as a threat.

"Standard procedure so just do it." Pike grudgingly unzipped his shirt and pulled off his pants and his boots thudded to the floor.

"Why are you so nervous?" Len watched his leg tremble, any normal person would not have noticed but nothing escaped the doctor.

"Am not…it's just cold." He hissed. Pike gasped as he sat him upright and made him lean facedown over the table.

Pike never admitted to it, but he felt a pang strait to his groin and fiercely tried to fight it down. After when the doctor's fingers went he couldn't stop it.

_You can't let him see you like this!_ Pike thought to himself.

He let out a gasp when Leonard brushed something inside of him.

"Found it… and your response is…accurate, I don't feel any problems down there so you're well and healthy in that department." The doctor said.

_Rather cheerily… _Pike thought.

He grimaced as his arousal pressed against the cold metal table…it helped him try to recover from the reaction his body was saying. He pulled his pants on as quickly as he could before Len could even take hint what he'd done to him.

"So are we going to have to do this every time I make an appointment to talk to you?" Pike grimaced.

"Only if you want to…" the doctor laughed. Pike's eyes narrowed as he zipped up his shirt. He checked his timer to see when they would be docked for shore leave.

_Five minutes… goddammit…_

He stalked around like a wolf waiting for its next victim… not quite victim… Jim…

_Jim…_

He felt himself go hard just by imaging his face… "Fuck…two minutes." He breathed.

He watched through a window and saw Jim leaving the bridge.

"You can't hide from me…" Len felt evil now, he was stalking him now.

"Gotcha!" Len wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders. The young captain felt his boyfriend's arousal easily make itself present against his backside.

"Ooh is time yet Bones?" Jim's eyes glittered with excitement, "I want you so fucking bad right now." He waited until they were away from prying eyes and pulled Bones to a secluded post and chewed on his friend's lip, knowing full well what it did to him. He let out a growl as Jim purred and wrapped his legs around McCoy's waist.

"You know…we can't do it here…" Len huffed.

"Oh baby we so could." Jim grinded against him in the best of ways. Leonard pressed him hard against the pillar and sucked hard on his neck. He jerked to the left and melted into Bones.

"God it feels illegal when I'm with you." Jim eyed him.

"Technically what we're doing is illegal." McCoy groaned without stopping.

"God I love you Bones." Jim mouthed as Bones quickly started to jerk him off.

"Aaahh!" Jim was clearly taken by surprise.

"Fuck…mmff…" Jim moaned. McCoy covered his mouth with his own to stifle the noise.

"Seriously?" Uhura snapped.

"Jesus Christ!" Jim suddenly jerked away and hid himself behind Bones.

"I'm sorry… we didn't mean to uhh…" Leo's face went a whole new shade of red.

"I suggest you do that not out in the open!" Uhura was at least discreet with her girlfriend.

**Ok have to stop now and catch the GET bus because I'm lame and don't drive XD Reviews are like McKirk kisses! ENJOY!**


	28. Ties and Lakes

**Okay so here's the latest chapter, I don't have much else to say… so enjoy! XD**

McCoy watched as Jim walked with him, the need to hold his hand started to overwhelm him. He clasped his hand around Jim's; it was surprisingly soft to the touch. He felt Jim intertwine their fingers together, it simply felt right.

"Hey!" Uhura went up to them and had startled them both so much they jerked their hands away from one another.

"You know you don't have to hide your happiness from me Leonard." She whispered in his ear. Jim turned to her and beamed.

"So you know about us?" His face was almost glowing. Uhura nodded and then Chapel appeared at her side.

"So are we…" she held up her hand that was clasped around the head nurse's hand.

"Now that we're off, what would you like to do today?' Leo turned back to Jim.

"Umm… show me the places you like to go?" He asked rather than told.

"C' mon." Len pulled his hand back and proceeded to run.

"Agh!" Jim was caught off guard, but he was excited and it made him feel like a little kid again. Len ran as far as the parking lot and got into his old white Ford.

"Mon Jim." He patted the seat.

"Seriously?" Jim's eyes widened with disbelief, "You drive that?" He laughed and plopped down on the passenger's seat. He gazed at the dashboard.

"This is so 1950's!" He laughed harder.

Leonard rolled his eyes and turned the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"What do you use to power it with?" Jim seemed to be making fun of his truck yet again.

"Gasoline…" Leonard murmured. Jim laughed until tears were leaking down his cheeks.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny!" McCoy growled. He pulled his special occasion attire trunk and removed the tie. It was a deep maroon with gold stripes etched into it. He laced it around Jim's eyes; by the sound of Jim's gasp he'd say he caught him off guard.

"I have a little surprise for you." He whispered to Jim and slowly stroked his cheek with his fingers. He felt Jim shudder beneath his touch. They were unfortunately still in San Diego, much to Leonard's disappointment. He'd wanted the sunny skies of Georgia, but anything would do if Jim was with him.

"Now you don' take that off 'till we git there." He said excitedly.

"Umm…so this means I can't peek?" Jim giggled. That caused Len to laugh too.

"It most certainly is not." He added and flicked Jim playfully on the nose.

"You're so childish!" Jim swatted blindly with his hands.

"Says you, the one who squirted shampoo all over me in the shower?" Len teased.

"Hey that was a good moment if you ask me." Jim cooed.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Len smiled. The truck swerved to the left and caused Jim to sway towards Len. He lifted and eyebrow, while keeping one hand on the steering wheel, and slipped a carefully placed hand down Jim's pants.

"Aaahh!" Jim moaned, "Jesus…I still hope… this is s…still you… Bones." Jim huffed.

"Oh baby don't worry it's still me alright." Leo jerked his closed grip upward and earned a well deserved moan.

"No one can make you feel this good… " Bones teased him with slow strokes, "Losing one sense tends to heighten the awareness of others." He added in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Fuck Bones…I… I can't t…take any…" Len shifted straight up in his seat and made a sharp right turn and continued to skillfully assault Jim with his hand. He felt the blonde inactive captain shudder beneath his pumping fist.

"Jesus Bones!" Jim hollered as the truck came to a stop. He felt the gear shift click up and then Leo was on him.

"Oh…oh god!" Jim winced from the pleasure of Bones going down on him. He jerked left and right until he shuddered deep into Leo's mouth. Jim panted and felt Leo kiss him where the tie covered his eyes.

"I love you…" Len whispered as he sat in Jim's lap. Leo tucked Jim's member carefully back into his briefs and zippedhis pants back up.

"Bones…I really don't know what to expect with you." Jim said, sounding slightly afraid.

"That's why you and I are a perfect match." Leo said back as he gently removed the tie. Jim gasped when he saw the bright orange sky dotted with blue and red clouds. A smile that only Jim could master was plastered on his face.

"You're grinning from ear to ear." Len chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jim's torso from behind.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jim was in wonder.

"Clearly nothing compared to you…Jim." He buried his face into Jim's neck and kissed him.

"hey… look who's joined us." Jim pointed to Uhura and Chapel near the river…They were kissing.

"Ooh…" Jim cocked an eyebrow while Leo smacked him playfully on the arm. "Let's go." Jim waved towards them.

"Hey you two!" He bellowed with pure excitement. They pulled away slightly from each other, but anyone could still recognize them as lovers.

"It's nice to see you happy again." Uhura nodded towards McCoy.

"What does she mean by that?" Jim turned back towards Bones.

"Umm…" Leo scratched his head, "Let's just say I've liked you for quite a while now." Jim's eyes narrowed.

"For how long Bones?" he made the doctor flinch slightly by using his Captain tone.

"Hey, maybe… four years since the academy?" He mumbled.

"Aww… and you held it off this lon-" McCoy's lips covered Jim's before he'd even finished the sentence. Chapel laughed at Len's sudden advance.

"Sometimes Jim you just gotta know when to shut up, but I think your CMO has a better way of telling you." Christine laughed. Uhura waved them towards the brook that led down river.

"Anybody wanna swim?" she raised a brow.

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit." Jim complained. His eyes widened as he watched Leo unzip his shirt and his pants were halfway off while he hobbled out of them down river.

"Hey!" Jim pulled his gold shirt off and fell on the ground while trying to get out of his pants.

"Last one buys dinner!" Chapel said as Jim watched her naked form run past him.

"Jesus!" Jim started laughing as he struggled to get the second pant leg off and rolled to the floor once more. Len surprised him as he suddenly stood before him and tore off the remainder of his pants.

"Cut it out!" Jim fought for dominance and failed utterly as Len pinned him to the grass and kissed him again.

"Bones… its stiff." It took Leo a minute to catch his meaning, but he realized when he looked down at Jim's briefs. An evil grin spread over Len's face,

"You're insatiable." He groaned as he trailed kisses down Jim's neck.

"Aaahh…" Jim squirmed and fought when Len slipped his briefs off.

"Mine!" He teased and threw them into the bushes.

"No fair!" Jim smacked at Bones until he was off the floor. Jim looked down and saw a full on naked Leonard McCoy.

"Oh…baby." He grinned. Len gathered Jim in his arms and went to the area where Chapel had disappeared to. Jim suddenly realized where they were going.

"NO BONES NO!" Jim screamed with all his might that had proved useless. He heard Christine's chanting.

"Throw him throw him!" Jim shrieked as Leo tossed him effortlessly into the water.

"BONES!" Jim hollered as he came back up for air out of the dark water.

"Get him!" Jim shouted. Before McCoy could turn around and see, he'd been shoved hard into the water by Uhura.

"Whoa…shit that's cold!" Leo shuddered. They all watched as Nyota did a perfect swan dive into the lake.

"Show off." Jim snorted. Len came up from behind Jim and grabbed a handful of his rear.

"Your ass is so delectable…" He murmured into Jim's ear. Jim turned around with a wide smile and splashed Leo completely in the face with freezing water.

"Blargh!" McCoy snorted up water and clutched his burning nose, "You'll pay for that!" and dove after Jim. Christine swam slowly on her back; Jim couldn't help himself but look for a minute. She had a fairly large mole on her stomach that he'd never seen before.

"Watch out or I might claw your eyes out and make you forget what you just saw." Uhura slinked past him with a sinister smile. Jim smiled back without much effort.

"Surprised me too." Len came up to meet Jim. The blonde captain watched the two girls huddle together and kiss again. He'd noticed the silver matching heart rings they wore.

"Bones…" Jim looked over at his face, "Do you think we'd ever be like them?" Leo looked over and saw the rings too and suddenly understood what Jim was asking.

"You want a promise ring sweetheart?" He looked over at Jim with concern now.

"I… I don't know, but I want something solid too." His bright blue eyes caught every sparkle off the water's reflection.

"Oh you have something solid already…" He wrapped his arms tight around Jim. The blonde suddenly felt McCoy's hardness.

"Hey not that kind of solid!" Jim hissed.

"I know what you mean kid." He smiled back at him.

"Just wait 'till tonight darlin'." He kissed him again on the lips. He held Jim up and pressed him to a rock and proceeded to assault his mouth with his own tongue.

"Mmm…" He mouthed. Jim smiled back at him.

"Ooh I'm liking the attitude we've got today, what's tonight gonna bring?" He cooed.

"You'll see love… you'll see." Leo whispered.

**Have to cut it short, but I'm so glad I got this chance! I've been working on a Mirror Verse fic of McKirk and cannot wait to post it! It needs more work though. :D Reviews are golden eyed bunnies in which I eat! :D**


End file.
